Silêncio
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Inspirado no filme "Gritos Mortais". Um assasinato macabro acontece numa cidadezinha.E os irmãos vão investigar e tentar resolver o caso.Muita coisa vai acontecer nessa fic,você quer saber qual?Só lendo pra matar a curiosidade.
1. Primeira vítima

**N/A**_:Olá minha gente querida!!Tudo bem com vocês?Espero que sim...se vcs estavam esperando uma nova fic por minha autoria,a espera __**ACABOU**__!!Eis aqui o capítulo fresquinho pra vocês lêem.E teve gente que leu o desafio de Natal e deixou reviews,agradeço muito,recebi elogios e também crítica e cá entre nós,não é fácil agradar a Gregos e Troianos,não é verdade?Nem Árabes,Americanos,Turcos,Chineses...(risos)Enfim,não é fácil mesmo!Teve gente que criticou o meu jeito de escrever,acho que cada um tem o jeito de escrever a fic,o importante é o conteúdo e não o jeito que a pessoa escreve.E teve gente que deu algumas dicas,saibam que adorei muito,é bom ouvir a opinião dos outros,acho fofo(acho que dei uma de Sydney agora!!)! E quem não entendeu nada na história do Natal (como eles conheceram elas),lêem as 2 fics pra entender melhor,tudo bem?!_

_Agora,chega de falação e vamos para a fic,que inspirei num filme que assisti,chamado "Gritos Mortais".Quem não assistiu,recomendo é muito da coisa,eu posto a sinopse do filme aqui,tá?!E **NÃO** esquecem dos reviews,hein?_

_Bjs mil_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Um assassinato bastante macabro acontece em Phoenix, pessoa foi morta e teve a língua arrancada.A polícia local investiga ,mas não está concluído,isso é caso dos nossos queridos irmãos Winchester resolver o çados de estudantes de Medicina,vão para o necrotério,atrás do médico legista para ver o corpo.

E então...

Médico:Vocês são...?

Dean:Estudante de Medicina,estamos no 5º ano e queremos ver o corpo da vítima que foi encontrada esses dias.

Médico:Tudo bem,venham comigo.

Eles vão com o médico,e então ele mostra o corpo.

Sam:Você sabe o nome do defunto?

Médico:Se chama...Matthew Ulrich,35 anos,era advogado.O corpo foi encontrado num local desconhecido,parecia uma loja de brinquedos...sei lá.Enfim,se vocês quiserem analisar mais,fiquem a vontade,pois vou ver se tem um corpo a ser analisado.

Os dois: Tudo bem.

Médico:E mais,ele teve o maxilar fraturado e a língua arrancada.E teve aqui também duas estudantes,só que...uma delas passou mal,e teve que se ...fiquem a vontade.

Depois que ele sumiu...

Os dois:Duas estudantes...

Dean:Bom saber.

Sam:Tô ficando desconfiado de duas pessoas.

Dean:E eu não?!

Sam:Bem que ele teve a língua arrancada...

Dean:E o maxilar fraturado.

Sam:Por isso que uma das estudantes passou mal.

Dean:Com razão,tá feio o negócio.

Sam:E como tá.Mas quem iria fazer isso?

Dean:Isso é que vamos investigar,Sammy.

Sam:Nossa!Pensei que você ia dizer "E quem são duas estudantes?"

Dean:Não acredito!Você está preocupado com isso?

Sam:Eu?N-não,magina...Só achei que ia falar isso

Dean:Pensou errado.

Sam:Falando assim,pensa que é inteligente.

E enquanto eles analisam o corpo,aparecem passos e vozes... ficaram bastantes assustados,pensaram que eram as duas pessoas que estava pensando(_e vocês também,né_?).Mas enganaram-se!!!!!!!Eram mesmo duas estudantes,conversando.

Sam:Que susto agora!

Dean:É que fosse aquelas duas doidas.

Sam:Doidas?

Dean:É....aquelas doidas.

Sam:Ah,tá!Mas elas não são todas assim.

Dean:Não?Lembra o que elas fizeram com a Bela no Tennesse?

Sam:Como eu lembro...aquelas garotas são terríveis.

Dean:São é hoje não vi elas dançando.

Sam(rindo):O quê?!

Dean:É, duas,vestidas de Pussycat Dolls.

Sam:Você não desiste,né?!

Dean:Imagina, duas dançando...tá rindo de quê?!

Sam:É que...acho que isso não passa de sonho erótico ou uma fantasia sexual.

Dean:Cala a boca!

Sam:E mais,você não quer ver elas dançando,quer ver a Syd dançando.

Dean:Do que você está falando?

Sam:Admita,você tá louquinha de vê-la dançando.

Dean:Eu?N-não,só queria matar curiosidade.

Sam:Curiosidade matou um gato,caro irmão.

Dean:Engraçadinho você hein?!

Sam:Sou apenas é imagino vocês juntos.

Dean:Fala sério!

Sam:Ia ser bem te fazer bem com aquele jeitinho doido dela,e assim você pare de pegar no meu pé.

Dean:Sem graça...

Sam:Mas mudando de assunto...não é melhor perguntar para o médico se teve mais mortes assim como o do Matthew.

Dean:Também acho.

Sam:Vamos lá.

Então,eles foram encontrar com o médico mas ele estava fazendo uma demonstração para os outros estudantes,eles procuraram outros médicos,acharam uma médica bastante...atraente.

Sam:Queríamos saber se teve mais mortes como aquele que a gente estava vendo ?

Médica:Ah,sim,é por aqui.

Dean(falando baixo):Cara,que gostosa!

Sam(falando baixo):Controla-se,cara!!Você não quer que a Sydney saiba disso.

Dean:Pô,você está graça,hein?!(Sam começa a rir)

Depois...

Médica:As mortes mais freqüentes por aqui é assassinatos,derrames,ataques cardíacos...mas o que aconteceu esses dias é estranho e muito macabro.

Dean:E quantas mortes teve esses tempos?

Médica:Teve 3 mortes e todas as vítimas são da mesma famí quê vocês querem saber?

Sam:Porque...nós achamos isso...bem estranho.

Médica:Do jeito que eles morream?

Os dois:Isso!

Médica:Eu achei também.

E então ela mostrou os outros corpos para eles.

Médica:Esses são Scott e Logan Ulrich,primos da outra vítima acordo com a polícia,eles foram encontrados numa espécie de loja de brinquedos antigos...sei lá.E tiveram a mesma fratura na mandíbula e as línguas arrancadas.

Sam:E já sabem quem fez isso?

Médica:Ainda não,mas ainda vão descobrir.

Dean:Mas qualquer coisa,nós podemos voltar aqui?

Médica:Pode.

Dean:Beleza!

Sam:Obrigado pela atenção,doutora...

Mé,mas pode me chamar de Dóris.

Sam:Tudo bem...Dóris,qualquer coisa aparecemos aqui de novo.

Depois os nossos queridos irmãos saíram do necrotério,e então...

Dean:Que médica é aquela?Fala sério!!

Sam:Estou preocupado com a outra coisa.

Dean:Com quê?As duas estudantes que passaram aquela hora?

Sam:Pensa com a "cabeça de cima",Dean!!Estou preocupado com as mortes.

Dean:Ih...é mesmo!Morrer 3 pessoas da mesma família?É muito estranho.

Sam:E põe estranho alguma coisa estranha aqui.

Dean:Ou algo sobrenatural?

Sam:Tambéê conseguiu alguma coisa?

Dean:Além do telefone da dra.Dóris...

Sam(com olhar de censura):É...além disso.

Dean:Consegui...o endereço do local aonde os corpos foram encontrados.

Sam:Não acredito!Até que fim usou a "cabeça de cima"!!

Dean:Quer parar de zoar com a minha cara?

Sam:Estou orgulhoso de você.

Dean:Você está muito boiola pro meu gosto.

Sam:Engração,hoje e noite vamos no local?

Dean:Vamos!Demorô!

Chegando no hotel,eles começam a pesquisar sobre esse macabro Sam acha uma coisa bastante...interessante.

Sam:Dean!

Dean:O que foi agora?Não fiz nada!

Sam:Sem graça!

Dean:Achou sobre as mortes?

Sam:Nã uma coisa que você vai gostar.

Dean:Um novo site pornô?

Sam:Não!(mostra)Isso...

Dean:Que menininho mais pevertido!Vendo vídeo pornô,não é?Safadinho!

Sam:Não!É bem melhor que isso,clica no "_PLAY_"

Quando ele fez o que seu irmão pediu,começa a tocar uma música,depois aparece umas garotas com roupas bastantes í,ele percebeu que era...(_Sim,sim minha gente_!!) o vídeo das nossas heroínas cantando e dançando Pussycat Dolls com as garotas que as conheceram em Little irmãos ficaram boquiabertos e hipnotizados com o vídeo e babaram muito!

Depois de verem o vídeo...

Dean:Que vídeo era aqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeele!?

Sam:Tô impressionado.

Dean:E eu não?!

Sam:Como diz a Sydney"Chocou o meu coração"!

Dean:Tô falando que essas meninas a cada dia nos surpreende.

Sam:É...tem razão;.

Dean:Tô orgulhoso dessas meninas.

Sam:Hã?Orgulhoso?

Dean:É, diria aquelas meninas comportadas podem virar fogosas.

Sam:"Comportadas"?Só se for a Amy,pois suspeito da Sydney.E você a conhece muito bem.

Dean:Mesmo assim cara!Sabe,nós tivemos muita sorte_._

Sam:Sorte como?

Dean:Sorte...de conhecê-las.E "dar uns amassos" nelas sabe?!(os dois começam a rir)

Sam:É são pessoas maravilhosas.

Dean:E gostosas também.

Sam(rindo):O quê?!

Dean:Hum...deixa pra lá.Vamos para o local?

Sam:Que local?Ah tá,vamos!

**N/A:**_Muita coisa vai acontecer nesse local que eles foram,vocês querem saber o quê?!Só no próximo capítulo!!_

_Não esquecem dos reviews ,hein?!Ah...qualquer coisa sobre o filme copia o o url abaixo e cola pra pra ver,ok?!._


	2. Já vi isso em um filme

**N/A:**_Curtiram o 1º capítulo?Espero que ia postar o link da sinopse do filme,mas não apareceu,mas farei de tudo pra postar aqui,tudo bem?E acho que vocês não entenderam nada sobre o título da fic,né?!Mas de acordo com o site que eu vi,era um dos títulos temporários do filme nos coisa,pesquisa no **Google,**oks?Por enquanto que estou sem idéias,tô postando aonde eu parei,mas vai ter dia que posso postar até 2 capí bem gente?!Mas voltando aqui...uma coisa inesperada e emocionante vai acontecer aqui,vocês querem aber o quê!Lê esse capítulo._

_Enjoy it!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois disso,eles vão para o local do crime,que era uma espécie de loja de brinquedos antigos,só que bastante estranha.

Sam:Olha isso?

Dean:Parece muito vários tipos de brinquedos...e ventríloquos.

Sam:Isso é meio assustador bem que a loja está fechada.

Dean:É mesmo .Peraí,as vítimas tiveram as línguas arrancadas e as mandíbulas fraturadas?

Sam:Isso quê?

Dean:Parece que já vi isso em um filme.

Sam:Filme?Fala sério.

Dean:É.As pessoas gritavam e tinham arrancadas e mandíbulas fraturadas e morriam com os olhos abertos,tipo de espanto,sabe?

Sam:Sei.

Dean:Mas não sei qual é o nome do filme.

Sam: "Os Contos Inusitados de Dean Winchester"!!!

Dean:Tá de zoação comigo,né?

Sam:Isso é invenção,isso sim.

Dean:Invenção?Cara,se fosse invenção nem estaríamos aqui.

Sam:Conta outra!Não existe nenhum boneco assassino.

Dean:Claro que tem,o Chuck!

Sam:Está assistindo demais esses filmes.

Dean:São os melhores,você está perdendo.

Sam:Perdendo?Eu?Tô nada...!!!

Dean:Então,qual é é os seus favoritos?"Priscilla:a rainha do deserto",ou"Bambi",ou...

Sam:Chega!Vamos voltar ao assunto!

Quando eles pensam voltar no assunto,ouvem vozes femininas(será que isso é um tipo de _Déjá Vú_?!),um olha pro outro tipo "Quem são?".Mas eles se tocam de quem são e quem são,então,eles vão seguindo de aonde está vindo essas vozes bastantes...familiares.

Quando eles chegam,eles encontram as donas das vozes,e eram nada mais nada menos que...

As duas:Ai que susto!!

Sydney:Vocês nunca mais fazem isso,viu?

Amy:Eu odeio vocês!

Dean:O que é isso?Tudo isso é saudades de nós?

Amy:Na próxima vez que fizerem isso,vão se arrepender.

Sydney:Vamos fazer coisa pior que fizemos com a Bela no Tennessee.

Sam:Tô falando que elas são perigosas?Tenho medo delas.

Dean:O que vocês estão discutindo aí?

Amy:É que essa louca aqui,me falando que já viu isso num filme .Acho que é invenção.

Sam:Que filme?

Sydney:Assim:é um filme que tinha um espécie de um boneco,ventríloquo macabro e as pessoas se assustam e...

Dean:Gritam e tenham as suas línguas arrancadas?

Sydney:Isso mesmo!

Dean:E lembra o nome do filme?

Sydney(estalando os dedos):É....É...Caramba!É..."Gritos Mortais"!!Por quê?

Dean(olhando para o seu irmão):Falei que existia esse filme!

Sydney:Você...já assistiu?

Dean:É muito irado!!Será que já tem o 2?

Sydney:Não sei,mas se tiver vou ficar na expectativa.

Dean:Quem diria,você assistindo filmes de suspense.

Sydney:Assisti por uma curiosidades só.

Amy:Ei!Ei!Tudo bem,o filme existe,mas qual é questão disso tudo?

Dean: É que...

Sydney:Se gritar,morre!

Amy:Como assim?

Dean:Existe um ventríloquo amaldiçoado,a pessoa se assusta e dá um super grito assustou,e do nada ela morre com a língua arrancada olhos esbugalhados e o maxilar fraturado.

Amy:Ai!Que horror!

Sam:A cada dia que passa,tenho medo do casal 20!

Dean:Tá muito engraçadinho ultimamente!

Amy:Tô falando que conviver com a Syd causa danos cerebrais!

Sydney:Tudo isso é ciúmes,amiga?

Amy:Que ciúmes o quê?!Sydney:Então,por quê essa preocupação?

Amy;Eu estou brincando,não posso brincar mais?

Sydney:Se é assim...

Sam:Mudando de assunto...de acordo que eles disseram acho que está...acontecendo a mesma coisa que no filme.

Amy:Nós temos que saber quem está fazendo ês dois sabem quem era o assassino no filme?

Sydney:Ih...não me ê lembra,colega?

Dean:Também nã muito tempo que vi.

Sydney:Eu também.

Amy:E quando você viu,Syd?

Sydney:Quando estávamos em Tulsa,e passou esse filme na mais ou menos e depois baixei no computador inteirinho,e assisti.

Amy:Isso faz 3 meses que estivemos lá.Foi aquele dia que você teve pesadelos e não conseguia dormir?

Sydney:Esse dia mesmo.

Amy:Essa menina parecia um zumbi ambulante.Não dormia nem que a vaca tussa.

Sydney:Olhem,não vão pensar que a Bela é apenas um modo de falar.

Os irmãos ficam com ar de riso

Sydney:Amy,fiquei impressionada com o filme que sinceramente,é bem melhor que "_Freddy vs Jason_",que aliás....ô filminho ruim!!

Sam:É esses filmes que meu irmão gosta.

Amy:Eca!

Dean:Vocês não entendem nada de filmes de terror!

Amy:Você não passa de um cafona!!

Dean:Engraçadinha!Mudando de assunto...nós vimos um vídeo.

Amy:Vídeo?De quem?

Sydney:Não vai falar que é daquelas bandas toscas que você curte?

Dean:Toscas não,clássicas!

Amy:Do brega,né?!

Sam:Falo isso para ele mas ele não me escuta...

Dean :Na próxima vez que você abrir a boca,te mato maninho!Então...é um vídeo bastante interessante.

As duas:Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Sam:É melhor você para de enrolar,porque elas já estão pensando segundas intenções.

Dean não fala nada,só olha de um jeito...

Sam:Qual é?! Só tô te dando uma opção.

Dean:Você ,o que eu quero dizer é que...

Sam:Vi mos um vídeo de vocês dançando em Little Rock!

As duas:O quê?!

Dean:É isso mesmo que ouviram.

Amy:Mas...como vocês acharam?

Sam:Na verdade,fui eu que por um acaso,porque estava procurando sobre as mortes,por quê?

Amy:Porque...a gente não viu ainda,elas falaram que is mandar por e-mail,até hoje, tratantes!Mas...vocês gostaram?

Sam:Eu achei legal,o Dean ficou ligadão!

Dean:_Hey_!

Sam:Mas é verdade!

Dean:Ficamos admirados como vídeo e orgulhosos de vocês.

Amy:Orgulhosos como?

Dean:De vocês...se apresentando,até que vocês levam jeito.

Amy:Sydney...você tá quieta?

Sydney:Amy?

Amy:O que foi agora?

Sydney:Nós...

Amy:"Nós" o quê?

Sydney:Nós....estamos famosas!!!

As duas começam a comemorar.

Dean:Será que elas tomam _gardenal_?

Sam:Parece que sim.

Dean:Vamos parar de ataque de estrelismo e voltal aqui.

Sydney:Desculpe,é que fiquei tão feliz,cara!Depois me manda o endereço do vídeo?

Sam:Só que eu achei o vídeo e o Dean fez o _download_.

Dean; O quê?!Mas foi voc...

Amy:Até sei o motivo.

Sydney:Que motivo?

Amy:Tá na cara...vocês reparou como o jeito que estávamos vestidas?

Sydney:Vestidas?Ahh tá.

Sam:Passa o endereço do seu e-mail que passo pra você.

Sydney:Ok...é...

Quando ela ia falar,ouve uns barulhos estranhos,depois uns ficaram assustados e se ão,parou os passos e saíram e não viu ningué ouviram os passos novamente,se aproximando mais e mais,quando eles atiram era...

Bobby:Quer parar de atirar?

Os dois:Bobby?

Bobby:Pensaram que fosse quem?O Bicho Papão?

Amy(façando baixo):Conhece esse cara?

Sydney(falando baixo):Não.E você?

Amy(falando baixo):Também não

Sydney(falando baixo):Eu hein?Cada louco que aparece.

Bobby:E quem são essas duas?

Sam:Essa são Amy Sakamoto e Sydney Williams.E meninas,esse é Bobby Singer

As duas:Oooii!

Bobby:Parece que já vi essas meninas em algum aquelas dançarinas de Little Rock.

As duas:Hã?

Dean:São elas ê viu o vídeo?

Bobby:E como vi!Achei meio...excitante!Mas qté que elas levam jeito.

Amy:Syd,vem cá.(as duas vão para um cantinho)

Sydney:O que foi agora?

Amy:Esse vídeo está bombando na internet.

Sydney:É,e por quê essa preocupação?

Amy:Se o tiozinho viu,acho que duas pessoas viram.

Sydney:Duas pessoas?

Amy:É,amiga!Pensa,quais são as duas pessoas que estamos procurando até hoje?

Sydney:Duas pessoas...ah não!Será?

Amy:Se até ele que até os caçadores viram e pensam que a gente é...pevertida.

Sydney:Acho que não é pra tanto,né?!

Dean:Do que vocês cochicham tanto?

Amy:Nada não.

Dean:Bom mesmo.

Amy:Sem graça.

Bobby:Meninas,o que vocês fazem aqui ao invés de está por aí,mostrando os seus dotes talentosos?

Sydney:É que...

Amy:Somos caçadoras,e aquilo foi só um disface para resolver um caso que teve lá.

Bobby:Que caso?

Sydney:Isso é uma looooooooooooooooooooonga história.

Bobby:Little Rock,né?!

As duas:É.

Bobby:Essas meninas não são aquelas que vocês conheceram nesse mesmo lugar?

Dean:Essas mesmo.

Bobby:Já ouvi muito falr de vocês,não só por eles,mas por outros caçadores.São filhas de caçadores que estão a procura dos pais desaparecidos.

Sydney:Isso mesmo.

Bobby:Até que ...uma de vocês acabou trocando socos com Bela Talbot.

Sydney:Nossa!Como as notícias correm...

Bobby:Pois é, muitos caçadores admiram vocês.E conheci o pais de vocês.

Amy:Sério?

Bobby:Saibam que...se eles estivessem aqui,sentiram muito orgulhoso de vocês duas.

Sydney:Imagino a cara deles

Sam:Você está sabendo que aconteceu?

Bobby:Sei sim.O mais estranho que as 3 vítimas eram da mesma família.

Todos:É...

Dean:E você está sozinho?

Bobby:Não,tem mais dois caras comigo.São ótimos caçadores,vieram por uma informação de uma tal Lena Fields,falam que ela é também caçadora.

Sam:Lema Fields?

Bobby:É!

Dean:Isso não está me cheirando bem.

Sydney:E eu não?

Amy:Não conheço nenhuma Lena Fields.

Sam:Também não.

Depois,aparece uma voz chamando pelo Bobby,e ele ão,ouve uns passos na direção dele e do nosso querido quarteto,era mais de uma ,não?!Mas essas pessoas chegam no local.E para surpresa de algumas pessoas eram...

Yoshiro:Lugar difícil de se achar,hein?

Anthony:O bom é que chegamos.

Bobby:Ainda bem que chegaram,estava precisando de reforços.

Yoshiro:Estou ficando velho,precisando me aposentar.

Anthony:Que nada!Você ainda tá inteirão,cara!

Bobby:Bem...deixa eu são...

Yoshiro:Amy?

Anthony:Sydney?

As duas:Pai!

Isso mesmo,minhe gente!!!As nossas heroínas finalmente reencontraram os ,né?!Foi o momento mais emocionante para elas.E elas o abraçaram,beijaram os seus _papi's_.Depois desse lindo momento...

Bobby:Peraí!Essas meninas são suas filhas?

Os dois:São!

Bobby: Bem que as conheci de algum ê não é Amy,a menina que adorava desenhar?

Amy:Sou sim.

Bobby:E você é a Sydney,a garota que adora música?

Sydney:Sou sim,colega!

Bobby:Como o tempo voa.

Anthony:Quem diria que aquelas meninas iam se tornar dois mulherões.

Sydney:É pra você ver,papai.

Bobby:Esses são Sam e Dean.

Yoshiro:É um prazer conhecer vocês

Sam:Igualmente,.

Yoshiro:Me chamem apenas de Yoshiro.

Anthony:E quando vocês conhecem o Bobby?

Dean:Ele é como fosse da família,era amigo do meu pai,que infelizmente...morreu há mais ou menos 2 anos.

Yoshiro:E como conheceram as nossas filhas?

Sam:Ah..isso foi há mais ou menos 6 meses,a primeira vez que as vimos foi em Arkansas,depois nos reencontramos em Tennessee.

Anthony:Você falou em Arkansas?

Sam:É.

Anthony:Little Rock fica em Arkansas,não é?

Sam:É.

Anthony:Hey,Yoshiro!!Não é o mesmo lugar que vimos um monte de moças bonitas dançando num vídeo?

Yoshiro:É mesmo.

As duas(uma olha pra outra e falando baixo):Eles viram o vídeo!

Anthony:E acho que que vimos dois rostinhos familiares lá...

Yoshiro:É verdade.

Sydney:Jesus apaga a luz,eles viram!!

Amy:Ai que vergonha!

Dean:Isso é o preço da fama garotas!

As duas:Cala a boca!

Yoshiro:É...vimos que eram vocês,meninas.

As duas:Ai,que vergonha!

Sydney:Vamos embora,Amy!!!

Amy:Vamos!

E os irmãos querendo rir,mas seguraram.

Yoshiro:Não é pra tanto,é que...gostei de ver.

Amy:Sério,pai?!

Yoshiro:Até que você leva jeito pra dança.

Amy:Convive com a sra Sydney 24 horas?

Anthony:Eu também ê dançando parecia a sua mãe.

Sydney:Pára que eu fico sem jeito,pai!

Anthony:E vocês?Já viram o tal vídeo?

Os três Já!

Sam:Achamos bem...

Bobby:Bem...

Dean:Espetacular!!

Amy:Não precisa "gastar" palavra que até sei o que você achou.

Anthony:E o que ele achou?

Sydney:Preferimos não comentar,pai.

Amy:Porque...quando ele abre a boca,vira notícia.

Dean:Não é pra tanto,japa!

Bobby:Não é por nada mas...nós estamos falando demais e trabalhando menos?

Sydney:É voltar ao trabalho,turma!

Anthony:Mas antes....queria perguntar uma coisa....vocês são...

Dean:Iiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhh....

Anthony:Irmãos?

Sam:Somos....por quê?

Anthony:Vocês se parecem.

Dean:Ah...tá.

Anthony:E parece que já vi vocês em algum lugar....mas não sei pra lá,vamos ao trabalho.

Então todos vão inestigar o caso,a procura de acham uma coisa... duas fotos bem antigas ,uma delas parece que é do século XVIX,uma mulher com um boneco no colo,e a outra,parecia do século XX,uma família,todos com suas línguas arrancadas e os olhos ível,não?!

Depois de acaharem essas provas,resolvem sair de lá para não serem vistos.

Amy:Que foto mais...assustadora!

Sydney:Achei interessante....mas assustadora.Tô vendo que não vou dormir essa noite direito!

Amy:Nem eu!

Bobby:Temos que descobrir de onde veio essas fotos,pois está muito estranho isso.

Dean:Sammy,dá pra eu ver de onde veio as fotos?

Sam(abrindo o laptop):Me dê as bem...essa foto é do século XVIX,e a outra é da década de 60,e tem fotos assim nas décadas de 30,40,50 e 70.O primeiro caso foi em 1928,em Kentucky,uma mulher morreu misteriosamente e do mesmo mesmo jeito de todos,co a língua arrancada.

Anthony(falando baixo):Esses garotos são bons.

Yoshiro(falando baixo):São mesmo.

Bobby:Eles puxaram o pai.

Sam:Syd,dá pra ver está vendo de onde são essas fotos?

Sydney:Vou tentar,porque tá um pouco dá pra ver alguma coisa...estou vendo que essa foto é de 1963,e o lugar é...Ravens Fair.

Amy:Peraí...é mesmo está escrito as coisas que ela falou.

Dean:Mulher Biônica voltando ativa.

Sydney(rindo):Dá um tempo!

Dean:Ela falou...Ravens Fair?

Sam:Sim,ela quê?

Dean:Syd,não é o mesmo nome da cidade que se passa o filme?

Sydney:Ih...é vi que li um algo familiar.

Anthony:Que filme?

Amy:Um tal de "Jogos Mortais"...

Dean e Sydney:É "Gritos Mortais"!!...

Amy:É isso mesmo... que tem uns bonecos assassinos que matam as pessoas que gritavam,uma coisa não sei contar direito.

Anthony:Entendi mais ou menos.

Sam:E de acordo com as mortes,está acontecendo quase igual ao tal filme.

Yoshiro:Parece que está acontecendo mesmo.

Sydney:Ravens Fair será que existe?

Dean:Isso que eu não sei.

Sam:Deixa que eu pesquiso aqui.

Sydney:Tá bom,tio!

Anthony:Sydney!Isso é modo de falar com os rapaz?

Sydney:Esquenta não, sabe que tô brincando,né Sammy?

Sam:Não liga ,sr Williams.Já até me acostumei.

Anthony:Entendi.

Yoshiro:Vocês quatro estão muito íntimo assim?

Sydney:Mais ou menos,tio começo só era "oi tudo bem?",agora nós descobrimos que...(todos olham pra ela) parecemos mais que 4 irmãos,porque um brinca como outro,sabe como é ,né?!

Yoshiro:Vocês estão parecendo mais mais é a Turma do Scooby Doo,isso sim.

Amy(falando baixo):É por que eles não sabem que é o Salsicha.

Sydney(rindo muito):É mesmo.

Depois...

Bobby:Achou algo,garoto?

Sam:Achei.

Bobby:Então..fala o que achou?

Sam:Ravens Fair é uma cidade pequena.E lá que começou tudo.

Dean:Como as mortes?

começou quando uma ventríloqua que dizem que ela enlouqueceu e matou um pessoas da cidade ficaram indignadas com o que aconteceu e a perseguiu até a mataram e arrancaram sa sua língua.

Yoshiro:E depois:Depois disso,a cidade foi amaldiçoada ,e começou apareceu mortes nessa cidadezinha.

Amy:E está dizendo o nome da mulher que morreu?

Sam:Se chamava....Mary...Mary Shaw.

Sydney:Dean:Dean...não é o nome da mulher do filme?

Dean:Que morreu incidentalmete?É.Por quê?

Sydney:Eu pensei que fosse lenda,mas agora a história é real.

Dean:Sammy,está falando de onde fica essa cidade?

Sam:Ainda não,mas ainda vou pesquisar.

Anthony:E está falando o por que das mortes?

Sam:Ainda não,també de acordo com que está aqui,as vítimas eram gerações das famílias que mataram a Mary.

Anthony:Ah...,você é muito inteligente.

Sam:Quê isso,só fazendo que eu posso,

Anthony:Mas pode me chamar de Tony.

Sam:Tudo bem...Tony(os ois dão um risinho)

Bobby:Vamos fazer asim,vocês quatro pesquisam mais e qualquer coisa,amanhã de manhã,e gente pesquisa mais sobre o caso.

Amy:Por mim tudo bem.

Sydney:Pra mim também,pois fizemos uma longa viagem,né colega?!

Amy:É mesmo.

Dean:Vocês estão ficando velhas,hein?

Sydney:Fica quieto,idoso?

Dean:Mas não sou eu que está caindo pedaços.

Sydney(se aproximando):Você quer apanhar,né?

Dean(encarando):Faz assim não que eu gamo.

Sydney(se afastando):Sem graça você,hein?

Amy:Vamos logo que eu qeuro dormir.

Sydney:Vamos Amy,também tô cansada.

Então,as meninas vão descansar num quarto de hotel mais pró,os outros também vão descansar,porque ninguém é de ferro! Mas enquanto isso,uma pessoa morre misteriosamente.A polícia descobriu que a vítima era a noiva de Matthew,Sandra.E segundo o legista,ela estava grávida de dois a noite,Yoshiro recebe um telefonema,era a tal de Lena ,dando uma firmação que vai tomar o rumo diferente daqui pra frente.O que será hein?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_Vocês querem saber o que vai acontecer?Só no próximo capítulo!!_

_Não esquecem dos reviews,hein?Aqui o link,só vocês juntar os espaços: http : // www .bocadoinferno .com / romepeige / artigos / deadsilence. html_

_E foto da capa do dvd do filme: http : / / www . portalvmmnet . kit . net / Gritos % 20 Mortais . jpg  
_


	3. A triste separação

**N/A:**_Oi pessoal,tudo bem?Espero que sim..._

_Tem partes dos capítulos que tem erros de digitação,tá?!Só tô dando um aviso,pois no meu pc não tem marcação de erros ,é uma m..._

_E tudo que eu tenho que falar é que...a partir desse capítulo,muita coisa vai mudar,uma coisa fala,não é coisa boa..._

_Enjoy it!!!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

E no dia seguinte...todos ficaram sabendo do acontecido da tal tragédia,e nosso querido querteto foram pesquisar e resolver o caso entre eles.

Amy:Só não conseguir entender por quê ela foi morta?

Sam:Eu também não.E de acordo com a autópsia,ela estava grávida.

Amy:Tadinha dela.Não merecia uma morte trágica e macabra.

Dean:Uma coisa falo:o que tem a ver a gravidez dela com a morte que teve?

Sam:Isso eu não sei.

Dean:Algum palpite,meninas?

As duas:Não.

Amy:Eu nem imagino.

Sydney:Mas estou desconfiada de alguma coisa.

Sam:Do quê,Syd?

Sydney:Eu não explicar,mas tô desconfiada.

Amy:Sei como é,colega!Sam,você achou sobre a tal cidadezinha?

Sam:Ainda não.

Dean:E cadê o Bobby?

Sydney;E o pai e o tio Shiro?

Amy:É mesmo.Só faltou eles pra nos ajudar.

Dean:Adorei conhecer os pais de vocês.

Sydney:É?

Dean:Lembram vocês só que...de calças.

Amy:Ai,seu sem graça!

Sydney:Até que ele tem razão.

Amy:Mas eles não conhecem os nossos pais como a gente.

Sydney:Isso é verdade.

Sam:Pessoal,lembram que eu disse que as vítimas de gerações das famílias que na época mataram a Mary Shaw?

Dean:Claro!Por quê?

Sam:Acontece que...a Sandra não faz parte...como vamos dizer,do quesito.

Amy:Como assim?

Sam:O sobrenome dela não faz parte das clãs da época.

Dean:E como é o sobrenome dela:

Sam:Era...Lopez.

Amy:Então...ela era de família latina?

Sam:Isso.

Dean:E por quê foi morta mesmo tendo nada a ver com as clãs da época?

Amy:É parte não entendi.

Syney:Agora eu lembrei que ia falar .

Amy:Desembucha,colega.

Sydney:Lembrei de uma cena do filme.

Sam:Qual?

Sydney:Que a mulher do cara morre e ele quer saber o por que.E lá pro final do filme,descobre que ela foi morta porque ela estava grávida,ou seja,ele não era o último da geração da família dele,tinha outra pessoa.

Amy:O bebê que ela estava esperando?

Sydney:Isso.E acho que aconteceu a mesma coisa que no filem com a Sandra.

Dean:Também acho.

Amy:Até que fim usou os neurônios,amiga.

Sydney:Engraçadinha!

Sam:Temos que descobrir aonde fica essa tal Ravens Fair.

Amy:Só falta ser cidade fictícia.

Sydney:Só falta mesmo.

Sam:E vou ter que revirar os sites de busca.

Dean:E temos que falar essa descoberta a nossa para os _Três Mosqueteiros_.

Sam:É mesmo.

Amy:E temos que ligar para um dos nossos pais,né?

Sydney:É.

Quando ela ia ligar para um deles,alguém bate na pora,quando foram atender,era o sozinho?Cadê os pais das meninas??Continuando...

Bobby:Vocês estão sabendo?

Dean:Da noiva do cara ?Sim.

Bobby: E que...

Amy:Ela estava grávida quando morreu?Sim,sabemos.

Bobby:Nossa! Vocês são apressadinhos, hein?!

Dean:Apressados nada!Nós trabalhamos em equipe.

Bobby:Estou gostando de ver.

Sam:É isso que dá trabalharmos juntos!

Bobby:E descobriram mais alguma coisa?

Sydney:Descobrirmos que ela não tinha nada a ver com a outras vítimas.

Bobby:Como assim?Não entendi nada.

Sydney:É que...ela não fazia parte doa descendentes das famílias que assassinaram a Mary Shaw,ela era descendente de latinos.

Bobby:Isso se encaixa,e por quê foi morta?

Sydney: De acordo que vi num filme ,ela foi morta porque ela estava carregando em seu ventre,a outra geração dos Ulrich.

Bobby:Tô orgulhoso de vocês!

Dean:Que **GAY** isso,Bobby!

Sam:Põe **GAY** nisso!!!

Bobby:Engraçadinhos.

Amy:Você viu os nossos pais por aí?

Bobby:Vi eles de manhã,depois não os vi estavam com umas caras....estranhas.

Sydney:O que será que aconteceu?Tenho até medo de pensar.

Bobby:Conversei rapidinho com o Tony,e me falou que de madrugada,receberam um telefonema da tal Lena Fields falando que na cidade tem dois psicopatas,que atuam juntos.E falou também que eles seduzem as vítimas,depois as matam.

Amy:Nossa!Que história maluca.

Bobby:E mais:ela disse que esses tais assassinos estão seduzindo as filhas deles.

Amy:Hã?Essa Lena não bate bem da cabeça.

Sydney:Não tem nenhum psicopata nos seduzindo!Eu hein?!

Sam(olhando para o seu irmão):Tô desconfiando de uma pessoa.

Dean(retribuindo):E eu não?!

Bobby:É isso que ele me falou.

Amy:Essa história não está me cheirando tem coisa...

Bobby:Eu vou indo,mas qualquer coisa,eu ligo pra vocês .

Sam:Tudo bem.

Bobby:E meninas...se eu ver os pais de vocês,ligo pra vocês duas.

As duas:Tudo bem.

Bobby:E cuidem meninos por mim,hein?

Amy:Pode deixar que cuidamos,sim!!

Bobby sai para saber mais da morte da moça,e o nosso querido quarteto investiga mais sobre essas mortes misteriosas.

Amy:Gostei dele,ele é bacana.

Sam:Ele é como fosse nosso 2º pai.

Amy:Deu pra notar.

Sydney:Ele parece Papai Noel com aquela barba.

Amy:Syd,não viaja.

Sydney:É ás,queria ele como tio.

Amy:E quem não queria?!

Sydney:Fiquei sabendo que ele é especialista em exorcismo,é verdade?

Dean:É começou a ser caçador depois que a mulher dele ficou possuída pelo demônio,e ele teve que matá-la.

Sydney:Tadinho do tio Bobby.

Sam(rindo):O quê?Tio Bobby.

Amy:Não liga, menina tem um lado **EMO**,também.

Sydney:**EMO **nada!!!É só um modo de tratar as é chamo a Amy de **tia**,né **tia**?!

Amy:Fica quieta,garota!Continuem a história...

Dean:Então...depois disso,ele começou a caçar e conheceu o nosso pai por um acaso.

Amy:Nossa!Mesmo assim gostei dele.

Sydney:Dá pra ver que ele é boa.

Amy:É de assunto...pesquisando mais sobre a lenda da tal Mary Shaw?

Sam:Eu tô pesquisando.

Amy:Tudo bem.E Syd...o que você está fazendo?

Sydney:Estou baixando umas músicas e...

Amy:"E..." nada!!Pára tudo o que a senhora está fazendo e ajuda o Sam na pesquisa.

Sydney:Mas Amy...

Amy:AGORA!!

Sydney:Tú é chata,hein?!Olha aonde você amarrou seu jegue,Sammyzinho?!

Sam(rindo):É,tô vendo.

Dean:Ela tá certa.

Sam:Cala a boca!!

Depois de tanta pesquisa...

Dean:Vocês pesquisaram alguma coisa?

Sam:Ainda não.E você,Sydney?

Sydney:Bem...de acordo com a pesquisa que fiz...

Amy:Vai logo,chega de enrolação!

Sydney:Mais uma reclamação,arranco a sua língua!!

Amy,vendo que sua amiga tava falando sério,ficou quieta na hora e os irmãos não falaram mais nada.

Sydney:Continuando...de acordo,as vítimas eram mortas quando recebiam os bonecos que eram de Mary segundo a lenda,os bonecos foi também foi enterrados com ela.E a cada vítima que aparecia,um dos bonecos sumiram.

E...o que aconteceu com a Sandra Lopez,foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a Lisa.

Sam e Amy: Lisa?

Dean:Lisa?A mulher do cara do filme?

Sydney:Isso.

Dean:É mesmo,tudo faz sentido.

Amy:Então....segundo isso,o Matthew e os primos dele receberam os bonecos que os mataram?

Sydney:Vamos dizer que sim...

Sam:Eu odeio dar más notícias,mas...

Dean:Mas o quê?

Sam:Não existe nenhuma cidade chamada Ravens Fair.

Todos:Como?

Sam:É isso que disse,parece que a cidade é ...fictía mesmo!

Sydney:Mas como não existe que achamos a foto que tinha esse nome.

Sam:É isso que achei farei forcinha.

Amy:Tudo bem.

Sydney:Qualquer coisa,dá um grito.

Sam:Tá bom...**titia**!

Todos começam a rir.

Sydney:Tá bom....meu sobrinho lindo!

Amy:Tá vendo, "estragou" o seu irmão!

Dean:Tô vendo,japa!Ela "estragou" o seu namoradinho!

Amy:Idiota!

Dean:Sem graça

Enquano ees estavam preocupados com as pesquisas sobre a tal cidade,alguém bateu na porta(que será,hein?!).Dean abre a porta e era...

Yoshiro:Ainda bem que encontre vocês, embora,agora!

Amy:Mas pai,nós...

Yoshiro(interrompendo):"Mas..." nada mocinha,vamos!

Sam:Sr. Sakamoto,nós só estávamos conversando e ...

Yoshiro:Eu sei que vocês são.Sãoo os psicopatas procurados,que gostam de aproveitar de garotas de família,isso sim!

As duas:O quê?!

Dean:M-mas como assim,psicopatas?Eu não entendo,nos damos bem ontem.

Anthony(chegando):Mas nos enganamos!

Yoshiro:Bem que a Lena disse no telefone,e ela está certa.

Todos:Lena?!

Sydney:Sabia que tinha dedo dessa mulher.

Amy:Pai,desde quando foi acreditar nessa...nessa...Lena?

Sydney:Preferem acreditar numa estranha do que nas suas filhas?

Anthony:Chega de conversa e vamos!

Dean:Mas Anthony...

Anthony:Pra você é ,meu rapaz!Eu não quero vocês de gracinha com as nossas filhas,estamos claros?!

Sam:Mas...não está rolando nada entre nós!

Yoshiro:CALA A BOCA ,MOLEQUE!!!

Dean(se aproximando):Peraí!Você chamou o meu irmão de quê?!

Amy:Calma Dean!

Sydney:Por quê está tratando eles assim?Vocês sabem muito bem que eles são filhos do...

Anthony:_Serial Killer_ mais procurado dos _EUA_?Sim,estamos sabendo!

Sydney:Não!É que...

Amy:Não vale a pena discutir,Syd.

Sydney:É mesmo,falar com eles é como falar com duas portas.

Anthony:Olha como fala mocinha?!!

Yoshiro:Escolhem:vão embora com a gente ou vocês vão voltar de vez,para o Warrensburg,de onde vocês nunca podiam ter saído.

As duas:O quê?!

Amy:Qual é!Nunca vamos voltar pra lá!

Sydney:Não mesmo!A gente pode até para outra cidade,mas Warrensburg não colocamos os pés!

Dean:Warrensburg?Fica aonde?

As duas:Missouri.

Yoshiro:Pra quê você quer saber?

Amy:Foi só uma pergunta,pai!Que implicância!Eu hein?!

Anthony:Então vamos ou não?

Sydney:Fazer o quê?Vamos pra não ter mais discussão.

Sam: Mas...e a pesquisa?

Sydney:Pesquisa entre vocês...

Amy(falando baixo):Qualquer coisa,nos liga!

Sam não fala nada,só faz um sinal de positivo.

Anthony:Vamos?

Amy:Vão indo que que a gente tá indo.

Anthony:Olha lá hein?1 minutinho...(e sai)

Depois...

Sydney(toda sem graça):Olha meninos,me desculpem pelos nossos nem sei o que dizer,eu não sei como olhar pra você...

Dean(abraçando):Tudo bem!Sei como é vida de "menina de família".

Amy:Não liguem muito.É que eles estão meio esquerosados.

Dean:Tudo bem, mesmo assim manteremos contato.

iremos descobrir que é essa tal de Lena Fields.

Amy:Quando descobrirmos vamos acabar com a raça daquela quenga!

Sydney:Amy,não precisa ter tão radical,né?!Mas concordo contigo,vamos descobrir quem seja.

Sam:É melhor vocês irem senão...vocês sabem.

Dean:A rota vem atrás.(e começam a rir)

Amy:Então,tá.Tchau.

Dean:Se cuidem.

E então,as meninas foram com seus pais,com um enorme nó da o nosso querido quarteto se defez,tudo por causa dessa tal Lena e quem será ela?Vocês têm uma pessoa em mente de quem seja?Só sei que as nossas heroínas estão "deprês e os irmãos pra baixo,o que ia ser sonho virou pesadelo,o inevitável vai ter uma pessoa que vai dar uma "mãozinha " aos irmãos,quem?Veremos...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_Que triste o que aconteceu,falei que não era coisa boa!!!Tô com o coração na mão aqui...tô com muita dó do quarteto,e vocês?E quando escrevi esse capitulo ( a cena da separação),estava inspirada,estava ouvindo "__**Wishing On Star**__",das The Cover Girls(eu sei que é antiga,mas acho muito linda essa música!!),Pra dar uma trilha sonora quem não lembra,essa foi a música que tocou numa novela chamada "__**De Corpo Em Alma**__", que foi até tema da personagem da __**Daniela Perez**__(assassinada em 1992),só sei que na época encheu o saco( quem lembra?!),eu tinha 4.5 anos na época,e tocava muito quando ela coisa eu acho, essa música muito triste e a tradução muito voltando o assunto da fic...eu até imaginei como os quatro ficaram com essa triste e dolorosa separação,mas suspeitei que a __**Sydney **__ia chorar na hora,tadinha dela!!!Mas...tudo vai dar certo no final._

_Aguardem com o coração na mão o próximo capítulo...._

_Bjs mil!!_


	4. Uma ajuda inesperada

**N/A:**_Mil desculpas pela demora,é que estava escrevendo mais capítulos pra vocês lerem,e vocês tão gostando?E fiz isso pra vcs ficarem na expectativa.O que vocês acharam do capítulo?Ficaram com o coração na não?Agora eis aqui a continuação!!!Tomaram que gostem,que tudo que escrevo é de coração,e faço de tudo que vocês entendem cada parte,cada palavra....tudo bem?Ah...nesse capítulo terá uma personagem,mas....não vou falar quem é!!!Vocês têm que descobrir!!!_

_Já falei muito ,não é?!_

_Então....__**ENJOY IT**__!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois de sair lá,as meninas entraram em dois carros,uma no carro do pai de uma delas(uma simples Chevette do ano de 1975,na cor preta) e a outra no carro delas(o querido Landau),e os dois estavam ficaram hospedadas no mesmo hotel que os pais,para que eles as vigiassem,pra que elas não saem à procura dos tais "psicopatas".Mas o que eles não sabem,é que elas estão dispostas a descobrir quem será a tal _Lena Fields_,e explicarem que aqueles garotos não eram o que eles pensavam.E os nossos queridos,amados,idolatrados(_salve!salve_!*risos*) irmãos ficaram pesquisando,mas inconformados de serem apontados como assassinos e desolados por causa da separação repentina que sofreram com as de algumas horas,Bobby chega e sente algo conta tudo o que aconteceu,e ele fica inconformado com a atitude dos seus amigos.

Bobby:Eu não me conformo com eles não sabem que vocês são filhos de John?

Dean:Bem que a Sydney ia falar ,mas não a deixaram falar,eles confiam nessa tal de Lena mais que tudo.

Bobby:Tenho que conversar seriamente com aqueles dois,pois o que eles fizeram com vocês não se faz com ninguém.

Sam:E quem sofreram com isso foi as meninas,fiquei com uma dó delas.

Bobby:É. Imagino como elas ficaram... e vocês também.

Os dois: "Vocês"?!

Sam:Como assim?Não entendi.

Bobby:Acordem!Deu pra ver que vocês estão gostando delas,e vice-versa.

Dean:Hã?!Qual é Bobby!Não rolou nada entre nós e elas.

Bobby:Não mesmo?

Os dois:Não!

Bobby:Hum... Vocês estão mentindo.

Dean:Nós?Mentindo?Magina...

Bobby:Estão mentindo sim,mocinhos!Vocês responderam com tanta... insegurança.

Sam:Corta essa,Bobby.

Bobby:Vocês não sabem nem mentir. Uma coisa eu falo:elas mexeram com vocês. Os encantaram cada uma com um jeito,uma meiga e a outra, agitada. Vocês estão apaixonados por elas!

Eles não falaram nada,pois o silêncio respondia tudo.

Bobby:E se eu fosse vocês não desistiria disso,antes que seja tarde demais.

Dean(debochando):Nossa!Lindo isso!

Bobby:Não é por nada,mas... pareço pai de vocês,né?

Sam:Parece mesmo...(e rirem)

Bobby:Mudando de assunto... descobriram mais alguma coisa sobre a morte da noiva do advogado?

Sam:Pelo que vimos aqui... diz a lenda que as vítimas recebiam uma correspondência misteriosa,que dentro é um boneco,um ventríloquo. Depois eles criam vida e assustam as vítimas e arrancam suas línguas.

Bobby:Que sinistro isso.

Dean:O que aconteceu com a Sandra,é o que aconteceu com uma das primeiras vítimas,em 1928.E o porquê ela foi morta?Porque estava grávida.

Bobby:E o que tem a ver isso?

Sam:Porque... ela estava carregando a próxima geração da família do seu futuro esposo.

Bobby:Estava cada vez mais macabro.

Os dois:É...

Bobby:Vou investigar mais alguma coisa,ligo pra vocês,ou então me liguem.

Dean:Tudo bem.

Bobby:E meninos... pensem no que falei,tá?

Sam:Ok.... vamos pensar.

Bobby:Se cuidem.

Sam:Você também.

Então, Bobby sai em busca de pistas,mas o que ele falou tocaram muito eles. Será que está acontecendo isso que o Bobby falou?Será que eles estão mesmo ligados nelas e vice-versa?Só sei que rolou uma verdade pairando no como é vida de caçador,não é? Mas aqui,tuuuudo pode acontecer...

Mas continuando...

Dean(coçando a cabeça):Tomara que o Bobby acha algo,né?

Sam:É.Tomara.... Não entendo o que aconteceu com os pais da garotas.

Dean:Também nã que é muita caçada na cabeça que ficaram paranóá que a gente vai ficar assim futuramente?

Sam:Engraçadinho!Mas... afinal quem é essa tal Lena Fields?

Dean:Isso que é pergunto. É uma pessoa que nos odeia e muito.

Sam: Mas durante todo esse tempo de caçada,não conheci nenhuma caçadora chamada Lena Fields.

Dean:E nem eu .Acho que é alguém que disfarçou esse nome.

Sam:Pode crer. Alguma pessoa em mente?

Dean:Não,e você?

Sam:Também não.

Do nada,o silêncio toma conta .Eles estavam lembrando dos momentos que tiveram com as meninas,e também no que o Bobby falou,e viram que tudo estava se encaixando. E... depois do "um minuto de silêncio"(*risos*)...

Dean:Tá pensando no quê,Sammy?

Sam:Pensando... no que o Bobby disse.

Dean:Eu também,cara.

Sam: Tô lembrando também de... quando nós a conhecemos em Little Rock.

Dean:É. Lembro também quando a japa deixou a pasta cair e você a ajudou a recuperar.

Sam(com uma cara pensativa):É...

Dean:Você sempre com esse jeito boiola de ser.

Sam:Sem graça. Isso se chama "cavalheirismo".

Dean:Tá bom... sr. Certinho.

Sam:Não é por nada não mas... vou sentir falta delas.

Dean:Eu também.

Sam:Adorava ver a Amy pegando no pé da Syd. Queria dar risada,mas tive que e segurar.

Dean:Também,a Syd parecia o coelhinho da _Duracell_.

Sam(rindo):É verdade. Ô menina atentada!!!

Dean:É mesmo. Mas elas são as garotas mais inteligentes que já vi.

Sam:São mesmo.

Dean:Tõ até imaginando a cara dos pais dela.

Sam:Por quê você falou isso?

Dean:Se eles souberem que demos "uns amassos" nas filhas,eles iriam pirar(os dois começam a rir)

Sam:Do jeito que eles estão "meio assim" com a gente.

Dean: "Meio assim" como...???Não entendi,você andou muito com a Sydney.

Sam:Usa os neurônios,cara!

Dean:Xi... é mesmo!

Sam:Duas horas depois...

Dean:Acho que estamos agindo como elas.

Sam:Agora eu percebi.

Dean:Bobby tem razão,estamos acidentalmente ligadões nelas.

Sam:Nunca pensei que você falasse tão bonito assim?Isso me deixa tocado!

Dean:Pára de ser** EMO**!Age como homem!!

Sam:Tá muito se graça,hein?!

Dean:E você também,colega!

Sam:Nossa!Falando assim,parece a Sydney.

Dean:É a convivência ,sabe!

Sam:Como é que é?

Dean(sem graça):Hum... nada não.

Sam:Nunca te vi tão ligado numa pessoa.

Dean:E você também.

Sam:Não é por nada,mas... Sydney com aquele jeitinho "doidinho" cativa,encanta a todos. Principalmente você.

Dean:Hã?!

Sam:Admita,maninho! Uma coisa eu falo.

Dean:O quê agora?

Sam:Tudo bem que ela tem aquele jeito todo,mas...

Dean: "Mas..." o quê?

Sam:Você fica indefeso quando ela sorri.

Dean:Qual é Sammy!Agora você está ouvindo _Backstreet Boys_?

Sam começa a rir...e muito!

Dean:Até que...você...tem razão!

Sam:É impressão minha ou ouvi uma confissão?

Dean:Pára com isso!Está me constrangendo!

Sam:Adoro fazer você ficar sem graça.

Dean:Então,era isso que fazia com a japa?

Sam:O quê?!

Dean:Agora pode confessar,Sammy!

Sam:Confessar o quê?!

Dean:Você sabe do que estou falando!

Sam:Pimenta nos olhos é refresco,né?!

Dean:Agora que você reparou?

Sam:Sem graça.

Dean:Não acredito!Meu maninho fazia a japa ficar toda sem jeito pra depois "atacar"?Isso é golpe baixo!!

Sam:Cala a boca!

Dean:Samuel Winchester,você é um menino mau-caráter !!!Não te ensinei a pegar mulher assim!

Sam:Está cheio de graça,né?!

Dean:Fala,tô esperando cara!

Sam:Falar o quê?

Dean:Pára de esconder o jogo.

Sam:Você bebeu,né?!

Dean:Ainda não!Mas quero arrancar uma confissão.

Sam:O cara viaja!!!Mas posso falar uma coisa?

Dean:Ora,pode!

Sam:Sabia que... não pode fazer nenhum elogio a ela?

Dean:E por quê isso?Tá com ciúmes da Yoko Ono?

Sam(rindo):Não!Sabe por quê?!

Dean:Não.

Sam:Porque ela fica toda vermelha,toda envergonhada.

Dean:É coisa de gente de olhos puxados,mesmo. Imagino como ela fica.

Sam:Isso que elas se tornam especiais... E...

Dean:E...

Sam:Acho que temos que seguir o conselho do Bobby.

Dean:Qual?

Sam:"Não desistem,antes que seja tarde demais..."

Dean:É.... Então,eles tem que nos engolir!!!

Sam:É assim que se fala!!

Dean:Não é por nada,mas... o Bobby tava muito inspirado ê não achou?

Sam:Também achei. Aquele lá sentiu o cheiro de longe o que estava acontecendo.

Dean:É á que ele é médium?

Sam:Dean,ele não é um "Alison Du Bois".Ele é um homem já experiente.

Dean: É ás,cuidado com o seu "sogrinho".

Sam:Por quê?

Dean:Vai que ele se invoca contigo ,dá um espírito de Samurai e te acerta com a espada?

Sam:Palhaço!

Dean:Otário!

Sam:Vamos para de falar e vamos resolver o caso.

Dean:Vamos continuar...

Então,eles vão pesquisar a causa da morte e se existe mesmo a tal Ravens Fair,mas levaram uma conclusão que... **SIM **!!! Estão gostando daquelas garotas!!!E eles irão seguir o conselho do Bobby (se não fosse ele,hein?!),antes que seja tarde demais e querem saber também:Quem é essa tal de** Lena Fields**?Não é só eles que querem saber,nós também,mas cedo ou mais tarde vamos descobrir junto com ês querem saber o que está acontecendo com as nossas queridas heroínas?Bem... vou contar...

Depois que elas saíram do quarto de hotel dos meninos e foram embora com seus pais, no caminho,as duas estavam muito quietas e com uma enorme nó na garganta. Olhando para o vidro do carro(um em cada carro), olhando para a paisagem e logo vinha uma lembrança que viveram com os rapazes e a cada lembrança que vinha,uma lágrima que brotava nos olhos delas,e os pais delas nem aí,mas repararam que elas estavam mudas,meias "deprês",olhando só para a paisagem e não falando com eles,perguntando se eles estão bem,se acharam o que eles estavam procurando... mas eles não voltaram atrás,fizeram isso para o bem delas. Enfim,as meninas estavam "mau" mesmo.

Mas uma pessoa vai ajudar eles se encontrarem,quem?Saberemos mais tarde...

Chegando no hotel,os pais delas as hospedaram juntas,mas um quarto pra eles ao lado,para vigiar as duas(mas isso não vai dar certo,mas abafa o caso!!...) para não se encontrar com aqueles dois "trombadinhas".

E quando chegaram no quarto...

Anthony:Agora em diante,vocês ficarão aqui e vamos vgiar vocês.

Sydney:Pra quê essa palhaçada?Não somos mais crianças!

Anthony:E pra que vcoês não se encontrarem com aqueles assassinos!

Sydney:Já disse,eles não são assassinos,eles são caçadores.

Anthony:Caçadores de meninas de família ou de aventuras,né?!Eu não quero que vocês duas os encontrem,ok?

Sydney:Mas pai...

Anthony:Se vocês duas se encontrarem com eles e ficarmos sabendo,na mesma hora vocês vão para o Missouri e a carreira de caçadoras encerra naquele momento.

Sydney:Pra lá eu não volto!

Amy:Também não!

Yoshiro:Então pensem bem no que fazem. Vamos achar alguma pista sobre a morte da garota,Tony?

Anthony:Vamos. E vocês vão ficar aqui,já voltamos.

Sydney:Mas...

Anthony:**FIQUEM AQUI**!!

Sydney:Tudo bem,ficamos,sem stress!

E então eles saem atrás de provas. E depois que eles saíram...

Sydney:Não é justo o que eles estão fazendo!

Amy:Também acho. Mas eles não sabem que os dois são filhos do John?

Sydney:Claro que sabem mas eles estão fazendo que não estão sabendo.

Amy:Tudo por causa daquela daquela vaca da Lena,ela me paga.

Sydney:Ela vai nos arrepender de ter nascido e trombado com a gente!

Amy:Mas como ela fez essa lavagem cerebral nele?

Sydney:Isso eu não sei. Se essa Lena for bonita,não falo nada.

Amy:Será que o Bobby sabe do que aconteceu?

Sydney:Quem?Tio Bobby?Acho que eles falaram pra ele.

Amy:Se ele estiver sabendo deve estar irado e querendo matar os nossos papais.

Sydney:É mesmo!

Amy:Vou sentir falta deles.

Sydney:Eu também. Sabe.... eles são os caras mais legais que já conheci.

Amy:Concordo. Legais... corajosos... inteligentes... tudo de bom...

Sydney:O que você disse,Amy?

Amy:Nada não. Abafa o caso.

Sydney:Tá bom. Se é assim....

Elas ficam em silêncio. Depois...

Sydney:Será que eles vão ficar bem?

Amy:Sem stress,amiga. É claro que vão ficar.

Sydney:Eu acho que não...

Amy:Por quê você está falando isso?

Sydney:Sei lá... eu quero pensar que eles vão ficar bem,mas no fundo,não vão.

Amy:Hã?! Como assim?!

Sydney:Acho que eles vão sentir a nossa falta. Eu sinto isso.

Amy:Até que... você tem razão. Acho que um vai sentir a falta do outro,pra falar a verdade.

Sydney:É mesmo. Tô lembrando quando nos conhecemos em Little Rock.

Amy:Nunca pensamos que aquele dia seria memorável. Lembro do Sam me ajudando a pegar as coisas qu caiu da minha pasta.

Sydney:Desde aquele ia vi que vocês seriam casal muito fofo.

Amy:Não é pra tanto,Sydney!Lembro também... de que quando você falava,o Dean te olhava de um jeito...

Sydney:Como assim?Não entendi.

Amy:Parecia que estava... te admirando o teu jeito de falar,de rir...

Sydney:Nossa!Que profundo!

Amy:É verdade. Acho que até o irmão dele reparou isso. Até que vocês dois formam um casal bacana.

Sydney:O Sam me falou a mesma coisa. Mas... você acha?

Amy:E como! Vejo como vocês se olhavam,é um olhar... diferente,sabe?!Dá pra que gosta de você como é,adora esse seu jeitão maluco,mas reparei uma coisa coisa que ele gosta mais em você.

Sydney:E o que é?

Amy:Ele gosta mais do...seu sorriso Colgate.

Sydney:Hã?!Como é que é?

Amy:É sério,amiga.

Sydney:Fala sério,amiga.

Amy:É verdade, como ele te olha quando sorri. Acho... tão fofo!!!

Sydney:Está falando isso só pra me agradar.

Amy:Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida.

Sydney:Se é assim... acho que no fundo... eles são bastantes especiais pra gente.

Amy:São mesmo. Imagino a cara dos nossos pais souberem que...

Sydney:Nós demos "uns amassos" deles?!

Amy(rindo):É.

Sydney:Eles ficarão piradinhos!

Amy:Piradinhos?É pouco. Eles vão querer matar os meninos.

Sydney:Seu pai vai ficar "tomado no Jiraya"e vai pegar a sua espada e vai querer correr atrás do Sam gritando:"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Amy(rindo muito":É verdade. Do jeito que ele e e está no momento... E seu pai?

Sydney:Meu pai?Ixi... nem sei como vai ser a reação dele. Mas acho que ele vai ficar bastante paranóico.

Amy:É pouco!Ele vai querer fazer picadinhos do Dean.

Sydney:É mesmo. Tem uma coisa que me encafifo.

Amy:O que é,amiga?

Sydney:Quem será essa Lena Fields?

Amy:Calma!A gente vai descobrir quem é ,e vamos dar uma lição.

Sydney:Então,disposta a descobrir quem seja?

Amy:Claro!E você?

Sydney:Demorô ,colega.

Então,nossas heroínas começam a investigar sobre essa tal Lena,e quem seja essa informante do seus pais,causadora da separação que teve entre o quarteto. Só sei que ... quando elas descobrir quem é,elas ficarão enlouquecidas de raiva.

Mas,enquanto isso com os nossos queridos irmãos.....alguém bate na porta do quarto onde eles estão,e quem será hein?!

Quando o Sam abre era...

Sam:Melody?

Melody:Olá gatinho!Tudo bem?!

Sam:Que surpresa!Mas como sabia que a gente estava aqui?

Melody:Reconheci pelo carro.

Sam:Hum... pode entrar.

Melody:Obrigada.

Ela entra,mas tem uma pessoa com ela,quem será hein?!Uma coisa falo:não é Jo.

Melody:Oi Dean!

Dean(surpreso):Melody!Quanto tempo!

Melody:É.Aliás,essa é minha amiga e também caçadora Victoria Hansen.E Vick... esses são Sam e Dean Winchester.

Victoria:Vocês são filhos de John Winchester?

Sam:Sim.

Victoria:Vocês lembram ele. Sou filha de Steve Hansen.

Dean:Steve Hansen?Eu j´á vi ele quando garoto,ele teve uma morte trágica.

Victoria:Mas farei de tudo pra vingar a morte dele.

Dean:É isso aí.Gostei de ver.

Melody:Estou sentindo algo estranho aqui.

Sam:Qual?

Melody:Não era pra Amy e Sydney estarem aquicom vocês?

Victoria:Amy e ... Sydney?

Melody:É.Aquelas meninas que te falei que conheci no Tennessee.

Victoria:Tennessee??Ah...tá!Lembrei!

Sam:Melody,é uma longa história.

Melody:Como assim,vocês brigaram feio?

Dean:É que... as meninas encontraram os pais... delas...

Melody:Que legal!

Sam:Mas os pais delas tiraram-as à força daqui do qurrto .

Victoria:Porquê elesfizeram isso?

Sam:Porque acham somos psicopatas procurados.

Dean:E eles foram informados por uma tal de Lena Fields.

As duas:Lena Fields?

Dean:É.Por quê?

Melody:Essa...vadia destruiu a minha amizade com a Jo.

Sam:O que ela fez?

Melody:Ela falou pra Jo...que... eu era caçadora coisa nenhuma,estava com ela por interesse e... eu queria tudo o que ela tinha,principalmente o cara que ela parte não tô louca pra pegar essa Lena de porrada.

Sam:E quando conheceu a Victoria?

Victoria:Foi depois disso,por um acaso.E quando ela me contou isso ,fiquei inconformada,como pode uma pessoa dessa fazer isso com os outros?E...meninos,podem me chamar de Vick,tá?!

Os dois:Tudo bem.

Melody:E vocês sabem que hotel as duas estão?

Sam:pior que não.

Melody:Coitadas das garotas,imagino como elas estão.

Victoria:É papais mais caretas!!

Melody:Mas eles queriam o bem delas.

Victoria:Eles não sabem que vocês são filhos do John?

Dean: Acho que a Lena fez lavagem cerebral nos coroas.

Victoria:É raiva dessa Lena

Dean:Tô quando é matá-la!

Melody:Mas dá vontade mesmo.

Victoria:Vocês são bastantes radicais,se fosse vocês esquentartejavam ela,só isso.

Sam:"Só isso"!!?!Que violenta!

Dean:Melody, desde já,tenho medo da sua amiga.

Victoria:Calma,falei brincando!Não façam isso,por favor!É porque sou daquelas "mexeu com meus amigos mexeu comigo!!"

Sam:Me lembrou uma pessoa.

Dean:É mesmo.

Melody:Não é por nada mas...você falou isso,achei bem a cara da Sydney.

Sam:Deal mesmo que lembramos.

Melody:Saudades daquela doida.

Os dois:É...

Melody:É uma pena que vocês não abem aonde elas estão,mas se a Vick e eu descobrirmos,falamos pra vocês tá legal?

Dean:Valeu,Melody!

Melody:É como diz o ditado:"O que Deus uniu,homem não separa"

Victoria:Que lindo isso,amiga!

Melody:Não vai chorar agora hein?!Mas... mudando de assunto... estão sabendo o que aconteceu estes dias?

Sam:Sim. Encontraram algo?

Melody:Não,e vocês?

Sam:Também não.

Victoria:Pelo menos vocês tinham as meninas para ajudar.

Melody:As agora eles têm a gente.

Victoria:Verdade.

Dean:Que ierônico?!

Então,elas começam a ajudar os nossos queridos,mas eles sabem que que não vai ser a mesma coisa com a a Velma e a Daphne.(Oooooooooooooooooooooops...!!!Quer dizer,com a Amy e Sydney),mas afinal,vão quebrar uma baita galho para os dois.

E enquanto isso .. Bobby vai atrás dos pais das nossos heroínas para tirar satisfação sobre o acontecido,e os encontraram numa lanchonete próximo ao local do acontecido.

Bobby:Até que enfim encontrei vocês.

Anthony :O que foi?Achou provas ou pistas das mortas.

Bobby:Vocês estão loucos?

Yoshiro:Como assim?

Bobby:Chamar aqueles rapazes de psicopatas?

Yoshiro:Ah não...

Anthony:Você veio aqui pra defender eles?

Bobby:´Pra falar a verdade,vim sim!Eles são melhores caçadores que conheço.

Anthony:Conta outra,Bobby!Lena nos contou m alto e bom som:eles são psicopatas!E não queremos que as nossas filhas se meterem com esse tipo de gente.

Bobby:Essa Lena tá enganando vocês,e não sei porquê está fazendo isso.

Yoshiro:Ela apenas o bem das nossas filhas.

Bobby:Ela está cegando vocês,isso sim.

Anthoony:O que você sabe dela?

Bobby:Só acho que ela não é confiante.E sinto que suas filhas estão bastante decepcionadas com vocês.

Yoshiro:O que você está falando?

Bobby:Pensam:elas viraram caçadoras por causa de vocês!Ficaram o tempo todo a procura de vocês,pra saberem se estavam bem,se estavam vivos! Até que um dia...,conheceram aqueles dois rapazes,e desde então nasceu uma grande ,e desde então nasceu uma grande amizade entre eles. Só que...

Yoshiro:O que?

Bobby(coçando as barba):Eles estão mais próximos que eles nem imaginam.

Athony:Está insinuando que...

Yoshiro:Eles estavam tendo um romance?

Bobby:Não!

Os dois(suspirando aliviados):Ufa!!

obby:A amizade deles estão mais fortes do que nunca. São como _Yin_ e _Yang_,aqueles quatro juntos... são como fossem irmãos,uns não vivem sem os outros.

Yoshiro:Fala sério.

Bobby;O que vocês fizeram foi um erro,não podiam fazer isso.

Anthony:É porque você não tem filha para proteger

Bobby:Aqueles rapazes são como fossem filhos para mim.

Anthony:Não acredito no que você ê considera aqueles...aqueles...maus elementos como filhos?Você tá ficando doido!

Bobby:Vocês por um acaso conheceram ou sabem é o pai deles?

Yoshiro:O _Serial Killer_ procurado?Sim,sabemos!

Bobby:O que vocês estão dizendo?O que aconteceu com vocês?Eles são fi... deixa pra lá.Estou perdendo tempo com vocês aqui!

Anthony:Como?

Bobby:Acho que essa Lena fez uma lavagem cerebral em você coisa eu falo:vocês vão se arrepender do que fizeram com aqueles rapazes.E mais:se o pai deles estivesse vendo essa cena,estaria decepcionado som vocêão pensem,pensem bem no que vocês tão fazendo,antes que seja tarde demais!!!!!!

Depois de falar aquilo,para eles,,Bobby se levantou e se retirou da lanchonete,irado da o que ele falou fizeram eles refletirem muito,antes que seja tarde.

Yoshiro:Será que fizemos a coisa certa?

Anthony:Claro que sim!Fizemos pelo bem delas.

Yoshiro:Mas... quando saímos de lá com elas,achei que elas estavam meias...tristinhas.

AnthonyTambém deixa pra lá,isso vai passar e elas vão entender.

Yoshiro:Você tem razão.

Então,eles continuam a bater "rango",mas pensando: "Será que fizemos a coisa certa?"

Mas sabem como são os pais,né?!Vamos deixar eles pesarem no que fizeram e vamos para o outro assunto.

Depois de conhecer com a nova amiga de Melody,os irmãos vão investigar mais sobre a morte da noiva de Matthew descobre se _Raven Fair_ realmente existe ou não.

Querem saber como?Veremos...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_Gostaram?Espero que sim..._

_Ah...antes de despedir de vcs,esses dias fiz os bonequinhos das nossas personagens,só vc juntarem os espaços,oks?_

_Eis aqui:_

_Amy: __http : / / i 2 71. photobucket . com / albums / jj 132 / dennyferreira / amy . jpg_

_Sydney: __http : // i 271. photobucket . com / albums / jj 132 / dennyferreira / sydney _ 002 . jpg_

_Melody: __http :// i 271 . photobucket . com/ albums / jj 132/ dennyferreira / melody . jpg _

_Victoria__: http : // i 271. photobucket . com / albums / jj 1 32 / dennyferreira / victoria . jpg_

_Não esquecem dos reviews,hein?_

_Aguardem o próximo capítulo,oks?!Bjs mil a tds que lerem!!E se não der para ver,no próximo capítulo eu ponho,blz?!_


	5. A nova parceria

**N/A: **_Hello Peoples!!Tudo bem?Curtiram o capítulo anterior?Espero que sim..._

_Curtiram as nossas personagens em estilo "__**South Park**__"?Ficou bonitinho,né?!Espero que tenham gostado... E teve gente que não entendeu os dois primeiros capítulos.,como disse no capítulo 3, meu pc é cheio de defeitos e não tem como marcar os erros ortográficos,ou seja,__**É UMA DROGA**__!!!Tenho que comprar um pc novo,que o meu não dá mais... E faz que a fic parece um"__**Código**__**Da Vinci**__" pra vocês,né?!_

_E se eu demorar a postar os capítulos é porque estou escrevendo ainda,tá ok?!_

_Agora chega de conversa e vamos ao capítulo...!!_

_**ENJOY IT**__!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Então,eles descobrem que Sandra e Matthew ia se casar na semana que ele foram mortos e também que Matthew não morreu na loja e sim na casa dele. Quando eles morreram os bonecos que eles receberam,estavam do lado dos corpos. A lenda então real,assustador,não?!

E depois dessa descoberta....

Victoria:Que horror isso. Matar uma pessoa na semana do casamento?É pura crueldade!

Melody: É mesmo. Mas esse lance de bonecos assassinos é muito assustador!

Victoria: Já basta o Chuck...

Sam:Já assistiu "Boneco Assassino"?

Victoria:Quando era mais nova,sentia medo,agora esse filme um lixo.

Sam:Gosta que tipo de filme?

Victoria:Gosto de filme de luta,adoro ver sangue escorrendo.

Dean:Essa menina é muito assustadora!

Melody:Agora que você reparou?

Victoria;Será que as amigas de vocês estão investigando esse caso também?

Melody:Acho que sim,e junto com os pais delas.

Victoria:Queria tanto conhecê-las.... a Melody falam muito delas,elas são são legais mesmo?

Sam:São....e como!Nós quatro parecíamos irmãos pra falar a verdade. Resolvemos todos juntos e no fim acabava em distração.

Victoria: E como elas são?

Dean: Bem....a Amy tem carinha de _nerd do oriente _mas ela era legal,já a Sydney...

Sam: Só tem cara de encrenqueira,mas ela é bastante divertida.

Dean:Resumindo:ela é doida!!!

Sam:Também. Mas ela daquelas que defende os amigos com unhas e dentes. Ela é super legal.

Dean:Hum... falando bem da amiguinha ?

Sam:Engraçadinho. E Amy não tem cara de nerd,ela tem pose de durona,mas era muito legal,meiga,doce,amiga....

Dean:E as duas juntas é uma loucura atrás da outra . Sabia que...pra ela chegarem perto de um a amiga de um vítima,no Arkansas,elas até se disfarçaram de de dançarinas?

Victoria: Nossa!Que máximo!!Desde de agora,tô gostando delas.

Dean:Acho que elas assistiram muito "As Panteras" pro meu gosto.

Sam:Não liga,Vick.É que meu irmão tem inveja das inteligência delas.

Dean:Ha ha.... seu sem graça.

Melody:Vi que vocês ficaram muito íntimos delas?

Sam:É que...essas caçadas nos uniu de um jeito que não sei explicar. Como disse,parecíamos mais 4 irmãos do que amigos.

Melody:Percebi isso no Tennessee,vocês eram muito unidos penas que os pais fizeram uma burrada de separar vocês.

Victoria:É mesmo. Papais quadrados! Mas se fosse vocês,iam atrás delas e também saberia quem era essa tal Lena Fields,pois dá pra deixar pra lá isso,não!!

Melody:Verdade. Eu tenho que saber quem é essa vadia desgraçada.

Victoria: E pelo jeito,não é flor que se cheire.

Dean:Falou e disse,colega.

Melody:Mudando de assunto... esse lance do boneco está do lado achei macabro demais. Mas filme com isso,né?!

Sam:Teve sim,no filme "Jogos Mortais"

Dean:É "Gritos Mortais",Sammy!

Sam:Isso mesmo.

Dean:Desculpem,garotas. É que meu irmãozinho aqui não curte esses tipo de filmes,o filme favorito dele é "Bambi". Toda vez que ele vê chora tanto... ele ele é muito sentimental,sabem?!(as meninas começam a rir)

Sam:Não liga pra ele,é que ele adora zoar com a minha cara.

Melody:Deu pra notar.

Victoria:Típico de irmãos .Mas... será que alguém está fazendo isso se baseando no filme?

Melody?Muito bem pensado,Vick!

Sam:Se for isso mesmo,temos que saber quem é que está fazendo isso.

Dean:Isso vai ser um trabalho longo,minha gente!

Sam:Larga de ser preguiçoso,cara!

Meody:Vai não,gatinho. Se trabalharmos juntos juntos, vai ser mais fácil que imaginamos.

Victoria:É verdade.

Sam:Vamos dividir em dupla?

Dean:Demorô!

Sam:Mas... quem com quem?

Dean:Você e Vick e eu e Melody.

Sam:Tudo bem.

Dean:Você e Vick vão pesquisar se esse tal Ravens Fair existe ou não...

Sam:Já fiz isso,não se lembra?

Dean:Mas vê se tem um vilarejo,povoado,cidadezinha.... sei lá!!

Sam:Tudo bem,você é que manda.

Dean:E Melody e eu vamos saber se tem algum suspeito pelas mortes. Ok?

Todos:Ok!

Sam:Ok ... tio!!

Dean:Cala a boca!!

Victoria:Vocês são uma comédia

Melody:Agora que você reparou?

Sam:Chega de gracinha,e vamos ao trabalho.

Dean:É,vamos ao trabalho.

Então,eles vão ao trabalho para saber mais do caso ,mas lá no fundo,os irmãos queriam que Amy e Sydney estivesse nesse momento com eles. Depois que discutiram com os pais delas, Bobby vai atrás das meninas,quer dizer,vai em busca ,mas não as acham. Então,ele resolve ligar para um doa irmãos,pra saber o telefone delas,pelo menos,depois ele anota na mão mesmo e agradece. Após desliga dessa ligação,ele imediatamente liga para o telefone anotado na mão,que era o telefone das meninas (uma delas),e então,atendem,e notaram que era o tio Bobby,passou o endereço e que hotel elas estavam. Ele não perdeu tempo e foi aonde estavam..

Depois que ele bateu na porta,mas uma delas atende...

Amy:Bobby? Pode entrar...

Bobby:Queria saber se vocês estavam bem.

Sydney:Estamos bem... inteiras.

Bobby: Pensei que vocês estavam procurando provas sobre o que aconteceu.

Sydney:Acontece...que.. nossos pais nos tirou disso

Bobby:Mas por quê fizeram isso?

Amy:Para não encontrar com os tais "psicopatas"

Bobby:Ah... fiquei sabendo dessa história maluca. Seus pais são dois cabeças-duras.

Sydney: Nós esperamos tanto tempo pra quê?! Nos proibir de falar as pessoas?Fala sério!

Amy:E eles disseram que fizeram isso para o nosso bem,vê se pode?!

Bobby:O que eles fizeram foi uma idiotice,isso sim. Você têm idéia de quem seja essa tal Lena Fields?

Amy:Nós não temos idéia quem seja,mas vamos descobrir.

Sydney:Vamos massacrar essa Lena,seja ela quem for

Bobby:Acho que ela fez uma boa lavagem cerebral neles.

Sydney:Você ainda acha?Eu tenho certeza!!

Amy: é verdade. Não sei o que ela fez, mas só sei que eles estão diferentes,e... como sabia o meu telefone?

Bobby:Liguem para o Sam,e simplismente ele me passou.

Sydney:E eles estão bem?

Bobby:Sim,estão. Eles até conheceram duas garotas.

As duas:Como?

Sydney: Estão bem até demais.

Bobby: E as duas são caçadoras...

Amy:Amy:Sei que caçadoras são...

Bobby:É sério.E uma delas se chamam.... é .... Melanie ...não... é ...

Sydney:Melody?

Bobby:Isso mesmo

Amy:Que amiga ela é. Nem pra dá um "oi" nem que seja por telefone. Traída!

Sydney:Ela aproveitou que a gente estava longe pra trazer amiguinha pra fazer de tudo pra com eles.

AmyAmy:Verdade:Vê se pode uma coisas dessas?!

Sydney:Humph .... !!!

Bobby: Espere aí,vocês estão... com ciúmes?

Amy:Nós,com ciúmes? Magina ...

Bobby:É!Estão com ciúmes sim!!Eu tava desconfiando,mas... tô vendo que é verdade.

Sydney:O quê?

Bobby:Rolou alguma coisa entre vocês e eles?

As duas(em uma só voz):**NÃO**!!!

Bobby:Têm certeza?

As duas: Temos!

Bobby:Sabiam que não sabem que nem mentir?

Amy: O quê?!

Sydney:Nunca fomos tão sinceras.

Bobby:Não sabem mentir!Estou vendo que sei que aconteceu,vocês estão gostando deles,e ...vice-versa.

Amy:Qual é Bobby? Tú tá viajando.

Bobby:Admitem garotas!Quando falei das meninas ficaram morrendo de ciúmes ou de raiva.

Nessa hora,elas ficaram em silêncio ,e como dizem... "o silêncio responde tudo!"

Amy:É que... ficamos... preocupadas com eles. É...

Sydney:Preocupação de amiga,sabe?

Bobby:

Duvido muito!Quando falei do Sam,uma e vocês ficaram com um "brilhinho" nos olhos.

Amy:... não dá pra disfarçar,não é?!

Bobby:É,não dá mesmo. Mas farei de tudo pra que esse mal entendido,pois isso não tá certo.

Amy: O que,por exemplo?

Bobby:Encontro às escondidas,que tal?

Sydney: Meio perigoso.... mas gostei.

Bobby:Não quero que seus pais saibam...

Amy: Do jeito que eles estão de marcação cerrada...

Bobby:Como assim?

Amy:Eles vêm aqui de 5 em 5 minutos pra ver se não saímos...

Sydney:É um saco!!Parecemos que estamos no _Big Brother_!

Bobby: Concordo,que saco isso!!Mas bolarei um plano,e falo pra vocês,tá?!E mais:quando eles foram sair,me liguem e penso o que fazer,tudo bem?

Amy:Ok,Bobby!

Bobby:Estou fazendo isso pois não gostei dessa injustiça,chamar eles de psicopatas porque eles não são e também não quero ninguém triste aqui.

Sydney(abraçando): Te adoro,tio Bobby!!

Bobby(sem graça):Não é pra tanto,garota!

Amy: Não liga,é que ela é muito sentimental.

Bobby:Tudo bem .Então tá combinado,né?!

As duas:Sim,tio!

Bobby:Vocês estão andando muito com aqueles meninos... mas podem me chamar de tio,não me importo muito. Tenho,que saber mias sobre os assassinatos. E se fossem vocês,pesquisariam quem seria a tal Lena Fields e também sobre as mortes,não fiquem pensando na morte da bezerra de braços cruzados.

Sydney:Vamos fazer isso sim e... valeu do que está fazendo pela gente.

Bobby:Que nada,meninas.

Como viram,o nosso querido titio Bobby (*risos*) vai ajudar o nosso quarteto a se encontrar,fofo não?!Mas será que alguém vai descobrir esse plano que o Bobby vai bolar,ainda?Tomara que não,porque não gosto de vê-los separados(e nem vocês,não é verdade?!). E o mais estranho da Melody e a sua amiga Victoria está na cidade e nem pra Melody dar um "hello" parr as garotas. Qual será o objetivo dela???Será que vai ter mais vítmimas por aí? Veremos...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_Não perca o próximo capítulo,hein?Aguardem..._

_Não esquecem...reviews,oks?!_

_Bjs mil_


	6. Atração

**N/A:**_Gostaram do capítulo anterior?Tomara que sim... apesar dos erros ortográficos e palavras repetidas,não é?!(*risos*)_

_Como vimos no capítulo anterior,os irmãos Winchester estão investigando o caso com a parceria de __**Melody Hudson **__e __**Victoria Hansen **__,mas eles queriam que fossem com as nossas lindas e amadas heroínas. Mas uma coisa eu falo... muita coisa vai acontecer com eles nesse capítulo,não vou contar pois vocês vão ler..._

_**ENJOY IT**_!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As duplas investigam,mas eles voltaram a estaca zero. Mas uma das duplas encontram uma coisa sobre a tal

_Ravens Fair_: é um pequeno povoado ,situado próximo a _Pinedale_,no _Wyoming_. Eles resolvem ir lá para saber sobre a tal lenda.

Chegando lá,acharam o povoado muito tranqüilo,mas no fundo,com uma lenda bastante macabra. Ficaram sabendo que a história toda pelos cidadãos,pois todos conheciam a lenda da ventríloqua _Mary Shaw_, que teria enlouquecido e matado uma criança. A população ensandecida a perseguiu e a assassinou, cortando sua língua e a enterrando com seus bonecos, os quais ela tratava como filhos quando viva.  
Tempos depois do terrível incidente, os moradores da região começaram a sofrer mortes misteriosas onde suas línguas eram arrancadas, ao mesmo tempo em que os bonecos de _Mary Shaw_ sumiam de suas covas,pois antes de morrer ela soltou uma maldição. E fora assim,de geração em geração das pessoas que a assassinaram.

Depois que eles ficaram sabendo de tudo,se hospedam num hotel na cidade vizinha,próximo ao povoado.

Victoria:Que macabro isso!

Sam:Já vi coisas piores.

Victoria:E eu não?

Sam: E... como você começou a caçar?

Victoria: Foi com meu pai. Quando era pequena minha mãe morreu misteriosamente,e ele, queria sabe o que o que a matou,e me levou junto,eu tinha uns 6 anos. E ele ia caçar e me deixava sozinha com o coração na mão

Sam:E você sabe do quê ou o quê matou a sua mãe?

Victoria:Até hoje não sei,mas desconfio que foi um demônio . Continuando... quando tinha 17, 18 anos comecei a caçar com meu pai,depois que descobriu que não é fácil caçar sozinho. E quando foi mais ou menos de parceria, meu pai foi assassinado por um demônio,que como fiquei sabendo,esse maldito fez um tipo de armadilha,e parece que ele matou minha também a minha mãe

Sam:Credo!

Victoria:Mas hei de vingar desse desgraçado por matar meu pai.

Sam: Mas você vai se vingar dele sim!Você vai o encontrar e acabar com ele.

Victoria:Tomara. Tô louca para encontrá-lo.

Sam:Acho que seu pai sente muito orgulho de você,de onde ele tiver.

Victoria:Você acha?

Sam:Claro que sim.

Victoria:Valeu pelo apoio,Sam!

Os dois dão abraço bem apertado e um pouco... suspeito. Depois desse abraço "caloroso",rolou um "clima" entre eles, mas por pouco tempo porque um deles não queria que rolasse a "cena inesperada".

Victoria:Mudando de assunto... como você e o seu irmão conheceu as meninas?

Sam:A Amy e a Sydney?

Victoria:É!

Sam:Foi em Little Rock,no Arkansas. Por um acaso,pois uma delas deixou cair uma foto cair e quando e quando o Dean viu a foto e me mostrou:era uma foto dos pais delas com o nosso pai. Fomos devolver e do nada,pegamos amizade,começamos a caçar juntos. Nos reencontramos 4 meses depois,em Nashville,no Tennessee. Ficamos muito amigos,um já zoava com a cara do outro. Agora.... 2 meses depois,nos reencontramos novamente,mas... teve um rumo diferente

Victoria:Deu pra perceber que vocês se adoram muito.

Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sam:Pode!

Victoria:Não rolou na algo mais entre vocês?

Sam: N-não. Magina...

Victoria:Pela sua resposta... rolou sim!

Sam:O quê?!

Victoria: Admita! Fala logo,desembucha!E pelo jeito foi uma delas.

Sam:Hã?!

Victoria:Fala logo!Odeio ficar curiosa.

Sam:Já que você insiste...

Victoria:Eba!!!

Sam:É... que sim!Rolou algo entre eu e uma das meninas...

Victoria:Sabia!Até sei com quem foi...

Sam:Agora vai dar dar uma de vidente?

Victoria:Não,você conhece "intuição feminina"?Foi com a tal da Amy,né?!

Sam:Hã?!

Victoria:Fala ! Foi com ela que "deu uns amassos",não?!

Sam(sem jeito):Eh.... vamos dizer que sim

Victoria: Sua cara não me engana. Percebi quando você falava dela,foi de um jeito... diferente. Pena que vocês não estão juntos,mas não desiste não,tá? E mais uma coisa: eles,os pais delas,não sabem que você e o seu irmão irmão são filhos do John?

As:Do jeito que essa Lena fez lavagem cerebral nos velhos,acho que nem lembram da gente.

Victoria:Essa Lena é mau-caráter!Como pôde fazer isso... ?Nem imagina quem seja?

Sam: Por incrível que pareça,não.

Victoria:Que droga!Mas não desista do que você sente por Amy,vai atrás dela.

Sam:Mas e o pai dela?

Victoria::Fácil,enfrenta ele,o manda para o inferno!!Faz o que for que fazer,antes que você se arrependa.

Sam:Você isso que o Bobby disse.

Victoria:Você conhece Bobby Singer?

Sam:Sim,conheço. Ele foi muito amigo do meu pai

Victoria:Do meu pai também,nunca mais o vi. Saudades dele! Mas ele pensa mesmo que eu.

Sam:É.

Victoria:Agora eu sei porque da sua carinha triste.

Ssam:O quê?! Ah tá...

Victoria: Voltando do caso... eu achei eu achei uma coisa.

Sam:O que?

Victoria está falando que... desde a morte dessa Mary Shaw,a cidade ficou amaldiçoada.

Sam:Então é por isso que começou a aparecer as mortes?

Victoria:Exatamente.

Sam:E quando ela morreu, os bonecos foram enterrados juntos,pois eram como filhos para ela.

Victoria:Nossa! Pelo visto,ela não foi casada.

Sam:Pra considerada os bonecos como filhos?

Victoria:Acho que com isso que ela ficou "_lelé da cuca_".

Sam:Então.... ela não foi morta incidentalmente.

Victoria:Como assim?

Sam:Acho que a história da criança que foi morta por Mary.

Victoria: Não entendi.

Sam: Mary foi morta porque ela enlouqueceu e matou uma uma criança de mais ou menos 11 anos.

Victoria:Que horror. Por isso que a pessoas ficaram revoltada.

Sam:Pode crer

Victoria)(rindo):: O que falou?

Sam:Nada,aprendi isso com uma amiga...

Victtoria:A Amy?

Sam:Não! A amiga dela,a Sydney.

Victoria:Nome diferente. Dela,gostei. Pelo jeito,ela deve legal.

Sam: Coo diz o meu irmão:"Ela parecia o coelhinho da _Duracell_"!

Victoria(rindo):Sério?!

Sam É exageiro dele,mas ela é legal.É meio doidinha,mas também muito alegre e amiga,,conselheira, cativante. Você ia gostar dela,é daquelas que defende os fracos e oprimidos,mexeu com ela... já era.

Victoria: Ela é o estilo "justiceira"?,então?

Sam:Mais u menos isso,mas ela é bastante divertida.

Victoria: Pelo jeito,ela encantou vocês.

Sam:É... quem ficou gamadão nela foi meu irmão.

Victoria:Jura?!

Sam:Mas ele não admite,sabe?! É meio orgulhoso,birrento.

Victoria: Sei como . E como vocês conheceram a Mel?

Sam: Foi no em _Nashville_,no _Tennessee_. Na verdade,foi meu irmão que a conheceu primeiro,num bar. Amy me contou que quando ela e a Syd voltava do banheiro,viu Melody conversando com meu irmão. Ela disse que a Syd ficou morrendo de ciúmes ,mas disfarçou ,mas deu pra notar.

Victoria: Nossa! Que babado!

Sam: Só fica entre nós,hein?!

Victoria:Tudo bem. Boca de siri.

Sam:Bem... tenho que ligar para o meu irmão sobre a nossa descoberta.

Victoria:Tudo bem,qualquer coisa te dou um toque.

Sam:Tá.

Então,ele liga para o seu irmão e conta tudo que ele e a garota enquanto ele falava ao telefone, falava com seu irmão,Victoria usa o seu_ laptop_ pesquisando ais coisas. Mas ela pára um pouco ,e ficava observando-o ,de cima para baixo. Olhava o jeito que ele falava,olhava pra os cantos,ria das piadas do irmão... ou seja, ficou o admirando. E ficou assim por muito tempo,e com isso ela se sentiu bastante atraída por ele,sabendo que ele gosta de outra,mas olhar não arranca pedaço,é minha gente?!Ao olhar para ele,ficava imaginando coisas que... **PREFIRO NÃO COMENTAR**!!!

Quando ele desligou o telefone,ela disfarçou ,e rapidamente devia o olhar e começa a olhar para a tela do _laptop_. E foi assim o dia deles,quando foi depois da ligação,eles caíram na estrada ,de volta para a Phoenix,com dentro do carro de Victoria,um _Malibu 1969_, da cor _azul petróleo_.

E a outra dupla,estavam se preparando pra sair para achar o principal suspeito das mortes quando _Sammyzinho_ ligou contando tudo o que descobrira. Depois dessa ligação...

Melody:Quem era no telefone?

Dean09(desligação): Era o meu irmão.

Melody:Ele e a Vick acharam alguma coisa?

Dean:Sim. Descobriram que a tal _Ravens Fair_. Fica em _Wyoming_.

Melody:Nossa! É muito longe,mas eles estão voltando pra cá,né?!

Dean:Sim,estão.

Melody:Ah... e o que mais eles descobriram?

Dean:A lenda da tal Mary Shaw é real. Ela cuidava dos bonecos como fossem seus lindos filhos.

Melody: Por isso que quando ela morreu foi entrerrada, "seus filhos" foram juntos.

Dean: Isso mesmo. E mais... segundo o que eles descobriram, ela consideravam os tanto que ficou "pirada na batatinha" que matou uma criança e 11 anos.

Melody:Que horror!Acho que ela ficou bastante pirada.

Dean:Também acho.

Melody:Será que ela realmente matou essa criança?

Dean: Pelo que assisti o filme... foi sim.

Melody:Nossa!Teve um filme assim?Com essa lenda?

Dean:Teve ,o nome do filme era... "_**Gritos Mortais**_",muito legal

Melody:Macabro o nome. Quem ia gostar era a Vick.

Dean:Sério?!

Melody:É.Não é por nada,mas... tô te achando meio triste,o que foi agora gatinho?

Dean:Eu,triste? Magina... eu estou bem ok?

Melody: Não!Você não está nada bem,amigo. Dá pra ver isso nos seus olhos isso. Me conta... o que aconteceu?

Dean: Nada!

Melody: Nada?

Dean: É! Nada!

Melody:Isso tem algo a ver com a Sydney?

Dean:Não! Claro que não. Estou bem,tá bem?!

Melody: Se é assim... Não falo mais nada.

Dean: É bom mesmo,mocinha!.Vamos voltar ao caso das mortes. Alguma coisa pessoa suspeita na sua opinião?

Melody:Nã,e você?Alguma pessoa?

Dean:Também nã de alguém?

Melody:Não.

Dean:Tô vendo que isso vai demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr...!!!

Melody(rindo):É mesmo.

Dean(pensando):"Esse caso está muito longe de acabar,eu hein?!Isso já está me enchendo o meu saco!!Não vai acabar nunca.... meu Deus! Tudo bem,Melody é legal,muito gostosa,deve até ser boa de cama mas... queria mesmo que a Sydney estivesse aqui!Cara,pensei nisso mesmo?Esse não sou eu,nessas horas era para estar na cama coma com a Melody e... ah!O que está acontecendo comigo?Só sei eu... se a Syd estivesse aqui... era pra um tirar uma com a cara com o outro!Sei lá... me sinto bem com ela,adoro aquele jeito alegre dela ,o jeito que ela analisa o caso,o modo dela de falar e... o modo dela sorrir e rir...

Bem que o Sammy tem razão,ela com aquele jeitinho cativa e encanta a todos. Tenho que ir atrás dela,mas e o pai dela?Dane-se!Eu enfrento o coroa! Antes que seja tarde demais.E... será que o Bobby sabe onde elas estão?Qualquer coisa,ligo pra ele. Nossa!!Tô ficando muito boiola pro meu gosto...!!!Não estou gostando nada disso....!!"

Enquanto ele pensava,Melody estranhava o seu longo silêncio,e ficou um pouco incomodada. Mas... o admirando só com um olhar. Até que...

Melody(estalando os dedos): Planeta Terra chamando Dean Winchester!Oláááá...???! Tem alguém aí??

Dean("acordando"):Hã ...??Ah.... foi mal,é que... acho que fiquei um pouquinho distraído.

Melody:Um pouco???Você ficou por quase 1 hora!

Dean:Engraçadinha!

Melody(colocando a sua mão no ombro dele): Você precisa de um pouco de alegria. Está muito pra baixo pro meu gosto.

Dean:Já te disse que estou bem!

Melody:Mas não parece com essa carinha de cão sem dono.

Dean:Qual é!Quem fica com essa carinha é o Sam e não eu!

Melody: as você é irmão dele,esqueceu?!

Dean: Não! Mas você está muito preocupada comigo,por quê?

Melody:Porque não gosto de ver gente triste assim. E larga de ser teimoso,cabeça-dura...!

Dean: Você é muito torrona,hein?!

Melody:Sou mesmo!Mas adorei te ver bravinho. Achei tão fofo...

Dean: Você gosta de provocar,isso sim! E...

Quando ia completar a frase,Melody lasca um beijo daqueles nele(**n/a**:_oooooooeeeee_!!!),ele retribui. E com isso ,o clima começa a ficar quente, e esquentando... esquentando... fervendo... até que... que... que...

Dean(se afastando):Desculpe,**Sydney**,mas não dá.

Melody:O quê?!

Dean:É isso. Não dá, eu não consigo.

Melody:Tudo bem. Mas... por quê você me chamou de... **Sydney**?

Dean:Droga!Melody,me desculpe,é que eu estava...

Melody:Pensando nela,é isso? Tá na cara isso,por quê você nega?

Dean:Posso te explicar...

Melody: Explicar o quê?!Que está gostando dela?Ou gosta,sei lá?!Isso está estampado na sua testa!Só você que não vê!

Dean:Melody,escuta...

Melody:Escutar o quê?!Hein?!Agora que o clima entre nós estava tão bom,aí você fla que não dá e me chama pelo nome outra?Pensa que sou o quê,hein?

Dean:Foi você que avançou o sinal.

Melody:Mas bem que você retribuiu!

Dean(se levanta e coça a cabeça):É que... você não entende... sabe?

Melody:Entender o quê?Isso já é demais pra mim!E que saber?Eu vou sair um pouco pra achar algo sobre as mortes ou algum suspeito,pra ver se eu distraio um pouco.

Dean:Mas Melody...

Melody:Uma coisa falo:se eu fosse você,iria atrás dela antes que o caso seja concluído e ela vai embora com o papai pra não sei aonde, não a encontrará mais. Passar bem!!!!(pega a sua jaqueta que estava em cima de uma das camas,abre a porta e sai )

Dean:Melody,espere!Mel.... _DROGA_!!Por quê fui fraco aquela hora?Ou melhor:por quê eu _broxei_?Só sei que... depois do que aconteceu,vou bater um_ rango_,tô com fome!

Então,ele sai para bater _"rango" _,porque a Melody saiu para tentar achar algum suspeito das mortes,mordida de raiva,afinal,quem não gosta de ter o seu nome trocado por outro,não é verdade?!Se fosse comigo,eu matava!!Vamos deixá-la esfriar a cabeça e vamos mudar de assunto...

Estão muito curiosos pra saber como estão as nossas heroínas,né?!Veremos...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_Muito legal esse capítulo,não é verdade?Eu também gostei de ler e até de escrever. Já é a 3ª fic e não mostrei a vocês o carro das nossas heroínas,né?! Como alguns sabem,o carro das meninas é um _**Ford Landau 1982**_,eu estava há tempos procurando uma foto,pois esse carro uma vez só e.... é muito _**MARA**_!!Quando vi,babei pacas!! Vou manar o link do carro e só precisam juntar os espaços,no próximo capítulo,quem sabe posto o link do carro da _**Victoria**_,tá?!_

**Carro de Amy e Sydney**_: http : // www . mr s peed. com. br / loja/i mages/ 3%2 0LA NDA U %20 82 % 20 4 X 18. jpg_

_Não esquecem,reviews hein?!_

_Beijos mil pra vocês e obrigado por estar lendo minha fic e esperando cada capítulo!_


	7. Passado ressentido

**N/A:**_ Mil desculpas pela demora,como disse em um dos capítulos,estava escrevendo mais e uma coisa eu falo,tá ficando legal a fic._

_E nesse capítulo vai rolar tanta coisa... que não posso falar,só lendo. E... tem algo aqui que vocês não vão entender, e peço que vocês lêem o __**SUPERNATURAL**__**:CONTOS DE NATAL 7**__(fiz no final do ano passado),o link, é esse: http: // www. fanfiction. net/s /4736 139/1 /Supernatural _Contos _de _ Natal _ 7_

_só juntar os espaços,oks?! E tem uma parte que vai entrar uma música,o nome da música é "Miss You",da cantora Aaliyah(morta em um acidente de avião em 2001), pra ouvir a música é esse link(só juntando os espaços oks?!):http: // www . 4shared. com /f ile / 70571205 /7280814b /aliyah_ -_i_ miss _ you. html ? s = 1_

_E no final desse capítulo,deixarei um link do carro da __**Victoria**__,tá?!_

_Agora curtem o capítulo!!_

_**ENJOY IT**__!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois que o Bobby as visitaram,elas ficaram pesquisando sobre a tal Lena,e descobriram que... não existe nenhuma caçadora chamada Lena Fields ,e estão querendo saber quem é essa mulher se passando de Lena, algum palpite?Mas voltando...

Depois dessa descoberta,elas queriam ir mais além que as intrigam muito,mas o Sam liga para uma delas,falando que da descoberta sobre a lenda de _Mary Shaw _e sobre a tal _Ravens Fair_,que (milagrosamente) existe. E então, depois dessa ligação,Amy sai pra achar alguma pista sobre essa falsa Lena e Sydney ficaou no quarto do hotel,esperando por notícia da sua amiga. Alguns minutos depois,alguém bate na porta,e ela foi atender, e era seu pai.

Anthony: Tudo bem por aqui?

Sydney(respondendo seco):Tá.

Anthony:E cadê a Amy?

Sydney:Ela foi achar mais pistas sobre a morte da noiva do cara que morreu.

Anthony:Ah,ta. Pensei que ela fosse se...

Sydney: Se encontrar com um dos assassinos? Pode respirar aliviado pois ela não foi.

Anthony:E por quê está falando isso?

Sydney:E porque o as nos ligou,ele estava saindo de_ Wyoming_,pois ele achou umas pistas lá e nos comunicou.

Anthony:E ele tem os números de vocês?

Sydney:Claro! Nós somos... quer dizer... éramos amigos,antes de de você,_tio_ Shiro e a tal de Lena melar tudo.

Anthony: Fizemos isso para o bem para vocês duas.

Sydney:Para o nosso bem? Qual é! O que você acha que é pro meu bem?Hein?

Anthony: Aqueles dois... são assassinos,maus elementos,e o que fizemos foi pra proteger deles.

Sydney:O que você sabe sobre proteção?

Anthony: Minha filha,escuta....

Sydney:Você não dá as caras desde quando eu era apenas uma criança,escondeu o que aconteceu com a mamãe. Fiquei sabendo anos depois,porque_ tio_ Brian e _tia_ Vivian nos contou,e deram até o carro deles pra gente,pra que a gente fosse atrás de vocês,e vocês deram apenas um diário só pra falar que estavam bem? Vocês não tiveram com dó de nós duas?

Anthony: Nós queríamos que vocês ficassem sozinhas em quartos de hotéis.

Sydney:Mas graça a Deus,sabemos nos virar muito bem....

Você e o _io_ Shiro não sabe é que... o quanto nós sofremos a cada caçada a procura de vocês,mas aquele diário foi útil nessas horas,e aprendemos aos poucos. Conhecemos outros caça dores,foram sempre legais com a gente,nos receberam muito bem. Mas até que... que numa caçada,conhecemos ele. E... eles sempre foram gentis com a gente.

Anthony: Eles fizeram isso pra seduzir vocês pra depois matar!

Sydney:Troca de disco,pai! Eles não são coo você e o _tio_ Shiro pensam..

Anthony:E como eles são?

Sydney:: Legais,só isso posso dizer. Eles apareceram no momento que vocês estávamos precisando.

Anthony:E que momento?

Sydney: De compreensão,de amizade,de união... acho que não sabe o que é isso.

Anthony:Estão falando que vocês tiveram um caso com eles?

Sydney:E se tivemos,e daí?!(**n/a**:_oooooooooeeeeeeee!!!_)

Anthony:O que você está falando? Tá falando que... não acredito! Foi com qual deles?Porque vou enchê-lo e balas!!!

Sydney:Você não vai fazer nada com eles e com ninguém!

Anthony:Agora tá defendendo eles?

Sydney:Estou sim,pois eles são meus amigos e nem você ,nem o _tio_ Shiro e nem a Lena vai estragar a nossa amizade,tá legal?!Depois de tanto tempo longe,você quer separar o que é bom ou mau pra mim?Você não sabe nada sobre mim,o que só sabe que só sou sua filha,só isso!(depois,um silêncio pairou no ar)

Anthony:Acho que o Yoshiro está me esperando no carro, porque acho que estou perdendo meu tempo aqui. Com licença.(vai a direção a porta e abre para sair)

Sydney(falando baixo):Vai tarde!

Então,Anthony sai do quarto do hotel,pensando no que a sua filha disse nesse momento,ele se sentiu culpado de não dar um pouco de carinho,de afeição,atenção,compreensão,amizade para sua filha e viu como ela amadureceu durante a caçada, doidinho pra saber se as duas tiveram mesmo um "affair" com eles ou não. E quando ele saiu,Yoshiro estava o esperando mesmo. Dentro do carro

Depois que ele entrou no carro...

Yoshiro:O que está com essa cara _borocoxô_?

Anthony: Tive uma espécie de uma discussão com com a Sydney.

Yoshiro:E a minha filha tava lá?

Anthony: Não. A Sydney me disse que que ela foi achar mais pista sobre a morte de Sandra Lopez.

Yoshiro: Hum...

Anthony: Uma coisa: acho que rolou algo entre elas e aqueles maus elementos.

Yoshiro:Também acho,temos que descobrir.

Anthony:Lena ligou?

Yoshiro:Não,até achei simplesmente sumiu...

Anthony:Que loucura,né?!

Yoshiro:É.... porque essa cara,Tony?

Anthony:Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Yoshiro:Pode

Anthony:Fizemos alguma coisa de errado?

Yoshiro: Como assim?

Anthony:Sobre as meninas...

Yoshiro:Hã?!

Anthony: Aquele dia... que as levamos para a casa do Brian. Será que fizemos o certo de deixa-las lá por todos esses anos?

Yoshiro: Claro que sim,pensamos no bem delas naquele momento.

Anthony: Mas com isso, tô com uma consciência pesada aqui.

Yoshiro: Por que isso?

Anthony: Acho que não pensamos duas vezes,pensamos na... coisa mataram as nossas esposas e elas eram tão pequenas não pensamos nelas. Só pensamos em manda-las par um lugar seguro,e pensamos no nosso amigo e nunca mais voltamos. Agora,anos depois, nos as reencontramos ,mas elas estão completamente diferentes ,amadureceram muito,e conheceram aqueles rapazes que foram considerados assassinos, e nós as separamos deles e vimos que ficaram bastante abaladas com isso.

Yoshiro:É verdade tudo o que você falou.

Anthony: Mas uma coisa que a Sydney falou que me deixou intrigado.

Yoposhiro:O quê?

Anthony:"Você não sabe nada sobre mim,o que sabe é que sou só sua filha,nada mais!"

Yoshiro: Nossa! Ela estava bastante chateada contigo.

Anthony:Ela me disse que só quero separar o que é bom ou mau pra ela.

Yoshiro:Coisa de jovens,mas ela vai compreender o que fez.

Anthony: Tomara,Shiro. E não é por nada mas.... aqueles rapazes não tem cara de psicopatas tanto assim,não.

Yoshiro:O que você está falando? Tá viajando na maionese?!Eles podem ter aquela carinha de "anjos", mas às vezes engana.

Anthony:É mesmo. Achou alguma coisa,prova,ou uma pista sobre a morte da moça?

Yoshiro: Não,nada.

Anthony: E algum suspeito?

Yoshiro:Ainda não,também.

Anthony: Voltamos à estaca zero?

Yashiro:Parece provável.

Anthony:Legal!E então,voltamos àtiva ?

Yoshiro:Claro!

Então,eles vão atrás de mais pistas sobre as mortes que acontecera ultima. E o mais estranho é que... a tal Lena Fields não ligou mais para os coroas. Por quê será, hein?!Só vamos saber disso depois...

Mudando de assunto...

Depois que seu pai saiu do seu quarto,Sydney resolveu sair um pouco para se distrair,depois que teve uma discussão com ele,falando tudo que estava preso na sua garganta por muito tempo. Ela resolva ir a uma lanchonete local,próximo ao hotel que estava hospedada,mas uma pessoa viu ela saindo e estava na porta no hotel,dentro de um carro ,e quem será ? Voltando... ela chega na lanchonete,entra e senta num lugar do canto,próximo ao _jukebox_. Depois,liga pra sua amiga,e deixa um recado na caixa postal,dizendo que não estava no quarto,e qualquer coisa,ela ligava de volta. Depois, chega o pedido dela,mas ela nem toca na comida,pois estava lembrando da briga que teve com seu pai. Então,uma pessoa coloca uma uma moeda no _jukebox_ ,e escolhe uma música. Quando começou a música... começou a ter lembranças: os momentos bons,de... como era bom os quatro juntos ,pois rolava uma boa distração na caçada, a amizade que nasceu e cresceu com o caçula dos _Winchester_,e o que rolou com com o mais velho,principalmente isso. E nesse momento,um simples trecho da música revelava tudo que ela estava sentindo naquele momento:

_"It's been too long and I'm lost without you_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you_

_Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you_

_Is your heart still mine?_

_I wanna cry sometimes_

_I miss you"_

Esse trecho na doce voz de _Aaliyah_(que Deus a tenha) acertou em cheio no que ela estava sentindo. Ela também lembrou da triste separação que houve entre os quatro mais a briga que teve com seu pai. A vontade que ela tinha é de sumir,mas ela se segurou. A cada lembrança que ela tinha,uma lágrima teimava a cair dos seus olhos. Uma garçonete,que aparenta ser bem vivida,uns 65 anos ,com cabelos grisalhos e curtos,passava pra lá e pra cá,e reparou um rostinho triste, ficou bastante intrigada e comovida,não aguentou e foi conversou com a moça.

Garçonete: O que foi pra ficar com essa carinha,menina?

Sydney(enxugando as lágrimas):Não foi nada.

Garçonete:Mas... porque essa carinha triste,minha filha? Brigou com o namorado?

Sydney: Não. É que... acabei de brigar com o meu pai.

Garçonete: Que triste! Será que posso... se sentar aqui com você?

Sydney(toda gentil): Claro que pode.

Garçonete(sentando numa cadeira): Eu não queria intrometer,mas... por quê brigou com seu pai?

Sydney: Ele... estava meio sumido há bastante tempo e esses dias,ele apareceu do nada. Até aí,tudo bem... até que... ele desconfiou de um... amigo,falando que ele era um mau elemento,e era um assassino procurado,e... o irmão é um comparsa dele, e me afastou dele,não só eu,mas também minha amiga foi afastada pelo seu pai.

Garçonete:Que triste. as... ele e o irmão são mesmo... assassinos?

Sydney: Não! Eles são do bem,são muito legais,divertidos,atenciosos,protetores...

Garçonete:E eles... são bonitinhos?

Sydney: Bonitinhos? Como dizia no tempo da minha mãe es são "_Eles são um sonho!_".(as duas começam a rir)

Garçonete:Então... vale a pena ficar tristinha desse jeito, e pelo jeito está gostando de um deles.Não é verdade?

Sydney(sem jeito):É... vamos dizer que sim...

Garçonete: Não precisa ficar acanhada,menina! Se fosse você,ia atrás dele. E... não precisa ficar assim,triste,tudo vai dar certo,você vai ver.

Sydney: Valeu pelo conselho. E o pior é que... meu pai me proibiu de ver ele,se me pegar no flagra,me mandará voltar pra casa.

Garçonete:Que chato. Você não é daqui?

Sydney: Não,sou de _Missouri_. Quer dizer,nasci em _Wisconsin_,mas fui criada em_ Missouri._

Garçonete:Hum...

Sydney:E... só estou aqui de passagem,porque estou viajando pelo país em busca de aventura.

Garçonete:Até que conheceu o rapaz?

Sydney:É... Nos conhecemos por um acaso,em Arkansas.

Garçonete:E como ele é,além de bonito?

Sydney: Ele... tem cara de "_menino marrudo_",tem jeito de ser daqueles "_eu faço,eu aconteço,sou um máximo..._",mas no fundo... ele é um cara legal,divertido,cheio de fazer piadas com a cara dos outros,muito... corajoso,atencioso... ele... possui um lindo par de olhos verdes,que são hipnotizantes e ... ao mesmo tempo... penetrantes.... só de lembrar,me deixa meia fraca,me deixa balançada,sei lá! Sabe do que estou falando,não é?!

Garçonete:Pelo jeito,ele te fisgou hein? Mas... sei o que está falando.

Sydney: Mas tem horas que ele se acha... aí dá até uma vontade de bater nele!

Garçonete(rindo):Sei... e senti a mesma coisa que você está sentindo,com um rapaz na minha juventude. Acontece que... ele era de uma família tradicional e eu era filha da empregada e do motorista da casa onde ele morava,e ele também ele gostava de mim,mas a família foi contra o nosso sentimento. Um dia,quando ia atrás dele,mas fiquei sabendo que ele se casou há 3 semanas e foi passar lua-de-mel em Paris. Fiquei arrasada e logo depois caí em depressão,mas... até até que conheci um rapaz bastante atencioso e carinhoso. Um ano depois,nos cassamos,mas nunca deixei de amar aquele rapaz,.Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... por isso que falo,não desista desse rapaz,antes que seja tarde. Vai enquanto você é nova.

Sydney:Até... que você tem razão. Não posso desistir disso.

Garçonte:Isso mesmo,menina. Agora está mais aliviada?

Sydney:Estou sim... valeu pela conversa e pelo conselho.

Garçonete:Que isso,garota. Fiz isso para o seu bem,pois tem hora que tem que ser rebelde.

Sydney(rindo):É verdade.

Garçonete(olhando para a porta):Ih... tô vendo que está chegando cliente. Estou indo,foi um prazer enorme falar com você . Meu nome é Ruth,qualquer coisa me chama,tá?

Sydney: Tudo bem,meu nome é Syd.

Ruth: Cyndi?

Sydney(rindo): Não. Na verdade,meu nome é Sydney,mas me chamam de Syd.

Ruth:Sydney... nome diferente. Gostei. Deixa eu ir lá ,se não meu patrão me vê aqui de papo,ele me mata. Com licença.

Sydney:Tudo bem. Bom trabalho pra você.

Ruth: Obrigada,menina!

A garçonete se levanta e vai atender o cliente na hora que estava conversando com a Sydney. Mas uma outra garçonete atende,ela vai direto para o balcão,e olhou de relance esse tal cliente. Ela reparou que... era a mesma pessoa que a nossa querida heroína descreveu,mas não falou nada. Depois,a garçonete foi para o balcão,com pedido na mão, comentando do rapaz que atendeu ,ele aparenta ser jovem ,uns mais ou menos 25 anos,tinha cabelos loiros e estava com cabelos amarrado,estilo rabo-de-cavalo.

1ª garçonete(encostando os dois cotovelos no balcão): Gente!!!Vocês viram que gato que e eu atendi agora há pouco?

2ª garçonete(chegando) Como não? Um desse lá em casa,daria bem.

Ruth:É melhor vocês pararem de conversa,pois o patrão não está nos dias bons.

1ª garçonete(loira): Mas bem que estava conversando com aquela garota.

Ruth: Mas por isso que estou te falando,menina. Ele não me pegou por sorte.

2ª gaarçonete): Ruth sempre tem sorte,eu fui pega 3 vezes,por sorte ele não me demitiu.

1ª garçonete(loira):É mesmo. Aqui está pedindo,e tô aguardando ansiosa pra entregar pro gatinho..

Ruth:Vai coisa nenhuma!! Vai atender outros clientes!

2ª garçonete: Nossa!Vai dar uma de garotona, agora?

Ruth:Fica na sua!!

1ª garçonete(loira):O que você vai fazer então?

Ruth: Isso é que que vocês vão ver.

Depois desse papo,chega o pedido,chega o pedido e Ruth fez questão de entregar pra o cliente,que.... acho que vocês até sabem quem é,né?!

Querem que dou uma dica?Lá vai uma... ele... hum... vamos ver... ele parece um saco furado,já sabem?Ainda não?!Lá vai outra... é mais difícil... ele ... é irmão do Sam!Pronto falei!!!!(já até se ligaram quem é,né?!)

Eu falei falei muito,né?! Assim vocês vão não acabam de ler aqui. Mas voltando...

Quando

Quando ela chegou na mesa...

Ruth(com a bandeja na mão):Aqui está o seu pedido.(e coloca o prato na mesa)

Dean: Valeu,hein?!Mas... pensei que a gatinha fosse entregar pessoalmente.

Ruth: Se eu fosse você,ficava "pianinho",porque daqui a pouco o noivo dela tá aí e não é flor que se cheire.(as garçonetes ao longe começam a rir)

Dean: Tá,eu enfrento.

Ruth: Você nem queira saber como ele é. Já foi preso 3 vezs por matar rapazes que cantaram ela.E se eu fosse você,ficava na sua.

Dean(engolindo seco): Se é assim.....

Depois disso,a garçonete,a garçonete simplesmente olha para a sua direita,e vê a Sydney sentada no seu cantinho,batendo "rango" e lembrou da conversa que teve com ela hora atrás,e sorriu sozinha e ele não ntendo nada.

Dean:O que foi?

Ela olhou rapidamente se o seu patrão não estava lá,e sentou numa cadeira a frente dele.

Ruth: É que... agora há pouco tive uma conversa com uma ma cliente,que estava muito triste,coitada.

Dean: Por quê ela estava assim?

Ruth:Porque... ela brigou com pai dela por causa de um rapaz,ele acha que é um mau elemento,um... assassino. Mas ela quer o provar que é apenas um mal entendido,não é nada disso que ele está pensando.

Dean:Nossa! E eu que beijei uma garota e falei nome de outra.

Ruth: O quê?!

Dean: Não falei por mal,sabe?! Isso às vezes me deixa confuso.

Ruth:Isso não é confusão,é paixão.

Dean:Hã?!

Ruth:Uma hora,você vai entender.

Dean:E como essa garota que você conversou era?

Ruth:Era... uma moça afro-descendente,tinha cabelos castanhos escuros,olhos castanhos,parece que usava uma faixa preta no cabelo... hum... parece que tinha mais ou menos 1,65 de altura... só isso que eu lembro.

Dean:Falando assim,lembra até de uma pessoa.

Ruth: Como?

Dean: Nada não,esquece.

Ruth: Estou te atrapalhando,né?!

Dean: Claro que não.

Ruth(se levantando):Tenho que ir. Vai que meu patrão me vê aqi e me dá uma baita bronca?Qualquer coisa,eu nome é Ruth,tudo bem?!

Dean:Tudo bem. Bom serviço.

Ruth:Muito obrigada,menino. E bom apetite(e sai andando)

Dean(pensando):"Até que a coroa é gente boa...!"

Ele começa encher a barriga,as lembro de como a Ruth descreveu a garota que conversou. Então,começa a juntar as peças do "_quebra-cabeça_":a tristeza dela e o motivo,a briga, descrição física da garota. Até que... ele se tocou de quem a garota a que conversou com a garçonete: **Sydney**.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_Curtiram o capítulo? Espero que sim...._

_Ia falar uma coisa no começo desse cap mas esqueci... sobre a cidade de Ravens Fair,parece que não existe msm,pesquisei e pesquisei e...nada não tem essa cidade,é realmente fictícia,mas tive que inventar aonde ficava,tudo bem!?!_

_No próximo capítulo,vai acontecer uma coisa bastante legal. Aguardem..._

_Aqui o link do carro da __**Victoria**__(só juntando os espaços):_

_**CHEVROLET MALIBU 1969**__: http: //www. chooseyo uritem. com/ clas sics /photos /143000 /143341 .1969. Chevrolet. Malibu .j pg_


	8. O reencontro parte I

**N/A:** _Mil desculpas pela demora,gente!!! é que... meu pc pifou essa semana e não sabia como digitar o capítulo,agora tenho que ir na lan house para digitar pra vcs,oks?!_

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior?!Espero que sim... agora esse capítulo vai ser repartido em duas partes,pois vai algo que todos estavam esperando... __**O REENCONTRO**__!!! E um desses capítulos,vai rolar o Momento... __**OOOOOOEEEE**__!!!(desculpem,é que de tanto assistir __**Marcos Mion**__,afetou o meus miolos) Acho que vcs no entenderam,né?! Mas vão saber que momento é esse..._

_Está muito legal,espero que gostem pois adorei escrevê-lo. Vcs vão ler a 1ª parte do reencontro. E td tem a ver com... o capítulo anterior e o desafio que eu fiz(o link tá no cap anterior,tá?!)_

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois que ele descobriu,ele imediatamente chama pela Ruth,mas não pôde atendê-lo pois o patrão estava perto. Mas depois de alguns minutos, ele a chama, ela o atende e vai aonde está. Então... ele pergunta se a garota com quem ela conversou se chama chamava Sydney,pela surpresa dela ela confirma,e pergunta se ela está ainda dentro da lanchonete,ela fala que sim e de quebra fala aonde ela estava sentada. Então,ele se levanta,pega o seu prato e logo vê aonde ela estava sentada,e vai com a cara e a coragem,vendo que ela estava bastante tristinha,pois estava olhando para a janela e distraída com os seus pensamentos,e ele senta na sua frente,mas ela nem se toca.

Até que...

Dean: Se eu fosse você,não deixava a comida esfriando.

Sydney:Hã?! Ah... me desculpe,é que estav...

Quando ela ia completar a frase... se depara com aqueles lindos olhos verdes de "parar o trâncito" (**n/a**: _vocês sabem do que estou falando_!!"), e aqueles sorrisinho maroto do rapaz!

Sydney(surpresa): Mas... como sabia que estava aqui...?

Dean: Surpresa,gatinha!!!

Sydney(rindo sem graça): Peraí!! Como sabia... Não estou entendendo.

Dean: Foi um passarinho verde que me contou.

Sydney: Mas quem...? ( ela olha pra Ruth,e ela não fala nada ,apenas faz um sinal de positivo para a garota de longe) Foi a garçonete,né?!

Dean: É, foi ela. Mas aqui foi por um acaso,eu também não sabia que você estava aqui.

Sydney: Que destino,hein?!

Dean: Verdade. Ela m,a garçonete me contou que... você brigou com seu pai.

Sydney: É verdade

Dean: Foi por minha causa,né?!(e solta aquele sorrisão)

Sydney: Convencido! Foi por causa de uma coisas aí...

Dean: Tipo o quê?!

Sydney: Coisas... pessoais,sabe?!

Dean: Se é assim...

Sydney: Não sei se a Amy te contou...

Dean: Que quando vocês eram pequenas, as mães de vocês morreram misteriosamente e seus pais tiveram uma grande idéia de levar vocês para casa de um amigo deles e prometeram voltar pára buscar vocês,mas a promessa foi quebrada e...

Sydney: Tô vendo que ela contou detalhe por detalhe!

Dean: É... viu que ficamos íntimos?

Sydney: Ha-ha... sem graça!!!

Dean(segurando a mão dela):Eu... lamento pela a briga que teve com seu pai.

Sydney(suspirando): Tudo bem. É como dizem: "Briga de família é assim: briga por qualquer razão,mas acabam pedindo perdão"

Dean: Pior que é verdade.

Depois disso,rola um clima bastante fofo entre eles,e ficaram se olhando por muito tempo. Até que... que... que... que... um dos telefones tocam,estragando o clima que estava rolando(que ódio). E o telefone era de... Sydney(pô!por que ela não desligou?!aff's!!),e era...

Sydney: Alõ?!

Amy: Oi amiga,é a Amy!!

Sydney: Fala japa!! Achou alguma coisa sobre as mortes ou algum suspeito?

Amy:Nem uma coisa e nem outra,amiga.

Sydney: Putz! E agora...?

Mas achei uma coisa que interessa quanto pra você tanto pra mim.

Sydney: O quê?

Amy; Lena Fields!

Sydney: Como?

Amy: Isso mesmo que você ouviu,colega mia!!

Sydney: O que você achou sobre essa quenga?

Amy:Bem,cara _Williams_... ela está aqui na cidade.

Sydney; Como é a história aí?

Amy: É... até eu me assustei,mas aquela mala sem alça está com outro nome.

Sydney: Qual?

Amy:_ Greta Bismark_, uma coisa assim.

Sydney(interessada na história): Hum... continua!

Amy: Ela estava hospedada num hotel,próximo aonde os Winchesters estavam. Mas... depois que nós saímos de lá,ela saiu também e ficou hospedada,quer dizer,está hospedada no hotel chamado... hum... _Arizona_.

Sydney: Espere aí,é o hotel que estamos hospedadas! Então.... ela esta nos espionando?

Amy; É provável que sim... E meu pai falou que você e o Tony tiveram uma discussão feia.

Sydney: Ah é? O que ele falou?

Amy: Falou pra eu conversar contigo direito sobre o que você e seu pai "conversaram".

Sydney:Hum... por que ele pediu isso pra você e não o meu pai?

Amy: Sei lá...

Sydney; Vai entender,né?!

Amy: É. Aonde você está?

Sydney: Tõ numa lanchonete próximo aonde estamos hospedadas,batendo o maior "rango".

Amy: Você está parecendo um saco sem fundo,hein?!

Sydney: Dá um tempo!

Amy: Isso que dá "andando" com sr. _Dean Winchester_!!

Sydney(rindo): Cala a boca! Você não sabe do que está falando.

Amy: Sei sim. Syd,vou demorar,tá?!

Sydney: O quê?!Como assim "vai demorar"?

Amy: É que... o Bobby me ligou,querendo falar comigo,mas ele não me falou o assunto.

Sydney: Será que é sobre a vaca da Lena Fields?

Amy:Acho que é isso. A lanchonete fica próximo do hotel?

Sydney: Isso,amiga japa!Fica umas 2,3 quadras. Por quê?!

Amy: Só falta mesmo. Não vejo a hora de pegá-la de cacete!

Amy: Só você?! Eu também! Deixa eu ir lá pra ver que o nosso titio Bobby quer comigo.

Sydney: Hum... acho que você está é disfarçando.

Amy: É sério,Sydney!!!

Sydney:Se é assim.... Hum,Amy.

Amy: Fala,meu bebê!

Sydney: Cuida do nosso Landau,hein?!

Amy: Você sabe que eu cuido dele bem,tá?!

Sydney: Tá ok. Mil beijos na bunda!

Amy: Na sua também!

Depois essa looooonga conversa.....

Sydney: O que foi pra ficar com essa cara de sacana?

Dean(rindo): Aonde eu amarrei o meu jegue?!

Sydney: Engraçadinho.

Dean: Era a japa,né?!

Sydney: Era ela sim. Falando que vai demorar porque o tio Bobby ligou pra ela querendo conversar,tal.... Mas posso te falar uma coisa?

Dean: Fala.

Sydney:Aquele papo que o tio Bobby ligou pra ela... não engoli não!

Dean: Como assim?

Sydney:Será que não foi o seu irmãozinho que ligou?

Dean: Pode crer...!

Sydney: Os dois estão fazendo "esquema" nas nossas costas.

Dean: E não?!

Sydney: E ele te ligou?

Dean: A última vez que ele me ligou falando que estava voltando de Wyoming com a Vick.

Sydney: Hã?!

Dean:Victoria Hansen,a nova parceira da Melody.

Sydney: Hã?! Nessa eu tô boiando.

Dean: Depois te explico.

Sydney: Mas Wyoming é muito longe daqui,e pelos meus cálculos,eles vão chegar lá pelo começo da noite.

Dean: Será?!

Sydney: Sei lá,pelos meus cálculos... é isso mesmo.

Dean: Que isso!!!?! Vai ser rapidinho.,

Sydney: Vai lá saber...

Dean: O que a Amy falou contigo?

Sydney: Ela achou uma coisa que nos interessa muito.

Dean(com "ar" de malícia): E o que é ela achou?

Sydney: Lena Fields!

Dean: O quê?!

Sydney: É...

Dean: O que ela achou?

Sydney: É melhor deixar para outra hora.

Dean: Larga de ser egoísta e fala logo.

Sydney(falando baixo): Vai que ela tá aqui e ouvindo tudo que estamos falando?

Dean: Ih... é mesmo.

Sydney: Então... que horas que posso te encontrar?

Dean: Pode ser aonde você está hospedada?(**n/a**: _oooooooooooeeeeeee_!!!)

Sydney(espantada): O quê?!

Dean:Pára de ser !

Sydney: Olha quem está falando...!!

Dean: Mas é bem melhor,pois fica entre nós.

Sydney: Também.

Dean: Mas tem o problema.

Sydney: O que é?

Dean: Seu pai.

Sydney: Ih... é mesmo.( e logo lembrou do que a Ruth disse,para ser rebelde). Quer saber.... dane-se o meu pai! Pode ir lá,mas... se fosse você entrava pela a janela.

Dean(falando baixo): Não é melhor... irmos agora?(n**/a**: _uuuuuuuuiiiiiiiii!!! chamou na chincha_!!!*_risos_*)

Sydney: Hum... que proposta indecente!!,_papi_!

Dean: Bobinha!!

Sydney: Mas é melhor disfarçar,né?!

Dean: É....

Então,os dois saem mas deixam o dinheiro da conta e um bilhete. Ruth foi até a mesa onde estava o dinheiro,ela pegou e viu um bilhete e achou estranho,e estava escrito "_Para: Ruth_" . Então ,ela abriu e estava escrito:

" _Obrigado pelo que fez por mim,e te devo isso. _

_Com carinho,Sydney_"

Quando ela acabou de ler,ficou bastante emocionada,pois fez aquela garota triste ficar feliz por uma simples boa ação.

Eles entram no _Impala _e vão para o hotel que ela está hospedada,mas uma pessoa vê os dois chegando lá no local,mas quem será essa pessoa? Já estou bastante incomodada com isso e vocês?! Mas continuando.. Quando eles chegam no local,entram no quarto sem qualquer suspeita,só que ela entra pela porta e ele... pela janela.

Depois que eles entraram...

Sydney:Conseguiu abrir a janela,colega?

Dean: Claro! Eu sou demais,cara amiga!

Sydney: Não se gaba,tá legal?!

Dean: Não tem graça. Mas... o que a **Lucy Liu** falou contigo sobre a Lena Fields?(e senta na cama)

Sydney: Ela descobriu que... ela está na cidade.

Dean: Como?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Aquela quenga está aqui mas com outro nome.

Dean: E qual o nome?

Sydney: Greta Bismarck. E parece que... ela está hospedada aqui nesse mesmo hotel.

Dean: Filha da...

Sydney: E nós duas chegamos uma conclusão que...

Dean: Ela está espionando vocês?

Sydney: Isso mesmo.

Dean: O que ela quer tanto com vocês?

Sydney: Sei lá,só de pensar me dá um baita medo!

Dean:Será que é alguma amiga dos seus pais?Ou uma pessoa que eles contrataram?Ou...

Sysney: Uma pessoa desconhecida?

Dean: Só sei que é uma questão de pensar muito.

Sydney: Verdade. Me conta... sobre essa nova amiga da Melody,a Victoria.

Dean: Curiosidade matou um gato,garota!Então... essa Victoria é filha de um caçador ,que era amigo do meu pai,o Steve Hansen...

Sydney: Steve Hansen? Aquele que foi morto por uma armadilha que o demônio fez?

Dean: Esse mesmo!

Sydney: Tadinha,acho que ela sofreu muito com isso. Continua...

Dean:As duas se conheceram por um acaso, e viraram parceiras de caçada.

Sydney: Mas... e a Jo?

Dean: Bem... uma pessoa ligou para ela que... a Melody só está por interesse dela,pois queria tudo que a Jo tinha. Desde então, ela não quer ver a Melody nem pintada de ouro.

Syndey: Nossa! E quem falou essa barbaridade?

Dean: Lena Fields.

Sydney: Não acredito! Que quenga,desgraçada essa Lena é!Por quê ela fez isso?

Dean: Acho que ela não bate bem da cabeça.

Sydney: Você acha isso? Eu tenho certeza!Você veio meio... calado,o que aconteceu?

Dean: Nada não.

Sydney: Você não é assim. Me conta,vai? Brigou com o Sammyzinho?

Dean: Não!Claro que não.

Sydney: Fala agora ou cale-se para sempre!

Dean(rindo): Tudo bem,você venceu. É que... Melody e eu estávamos sozinhos no quarto do hotel,pesquisando sobre alguns suspeitos. E durante isso,Sam me liga ,falando sobre a descoberta que fez. Depois dessa ligação,ela me dizia que eu não estava bem ,estava "pra baixo",e se tinha algo a ver com você,falava que não. E...

Sydney: E... o quê?

Dean: Ela...(suspirou profundamente) Ela me beijou!

Sydney: O quê?!

Dean: Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Sydney: E lógico que você retribuiu,né?

Dean(sem jeito): É... bem...

Sydney; Sabia! Falo que homem tem carne fraca,ninguém acredita!?

Dean: O clima entre nós rolou solto,até que... que...

Sydney: Vocês foram pra cama,né?!

Dean: Não! Que... quando vi que não dava pra seguir a diante,chamei pelo nome de outra pessoa.

Sydney: E que nome,hein? Quer saber,eu não quero mais saber o que rolou entre você e Melody...

Dean: Chamei pelo seu nome!!!

Quando ele falou isso,ela ficou totalmente tem ação. E o silêncio pairou no ar,literalmente,mas por pouco tempo.(**n/a:** _agora sim chocou o meu coração_!)

Sydney: Você... você... "broxou" por minha causa?

Dean: Só pensava em você naquele momento! (**n/a:** _aaaaawwww!!! so cute!_)

Sydney(totalmente chocada): E então... como a Melody reagiu com isso?

Dean:Ela ficou uma fera!

Sydney(rindo):Isso é pra aprender a não confundir nomes de garotas na hora H!

Dean: Tá de zoação com a minha cara!

Sydney: Não,meu amor! Estou falando como mulher,pois nenhuma mulher gosta de ter o seu nome trocado,entendeu?

Dean:Mas.. se te chamasse de Melody,você não ia se importar.

Sydney: Por quê?

Dean:Ah.. porque você começaria a dançar " Buttons" só pra mim!(**n/a:** _taradão_!!)

Sydney(rindo muito): Cheio de graça ,né?!

Dean: Estou falando a verdade,não estou?

Sydney: Não! Seu bobinho.

Dean: E então... estou perdoado?

Sydney: Só dessa vez,porque na próxima, não vai ter perdão. Na próxima vez que fizer isso,arranco a sua cabeça.

Dean: Quê isso,garota?!

Sydney: Não a "de cima",e sim... a "debaixo".(**n/a:** _ooooooeeee_!!!)

Dean: Eita! Você é uma garota bastante perigos,tenho medo de você!!!(ela começa a rir)

Sydney: Não tenha medo,não mordo!

Dean: Será mesmo?!

Sydney: Ah... vai catar coquinho!

Dean: Você me ama,né?!

Ela não fala nada,apenas faz uma caretinha do tipo:"sem graça!"

Dean: Opa!Isso é um sim.

Sydney: Você é muito convencido,hein?!

Dean: Agora que você percebeu...?!

Sydney (olhando para o teto): Aonde amarrei o meu jegue?!

Dean: Que nada! Você tirou sorte grande,sabia?

Sydney: Não... não sabia! Mas SIM,amarrei o jegue aonde? Jesus toma conta!!!

Ele não fala nada,só fica a admirando o jeito dela falar.

Sydney: O que foi? Por quê você tá me olhando assim com essa cara? Tá me dando medo!

Dean: Nada não. É que... adoro o seu jeito de falar.(**n/a:**_uuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii!!!depois dessa,ovulei master_!!)

Sydney: Tá me zuando,né?!

Dean: Não ,é verdade! Senti falta desse seu jeito de falar.... de fazer piadas com a minha cara...

Sydney: Qual é! Ficamos só uns dias longe...

Dean: Só que dessa vez foi diferente,sabe?! é como fosse... uma coisa faltando.

Sydney: Que profundo!!!!Mas sei o que você está falando.

Dean: Nossa! Não sabia que você tinha um lado.. psicóloga. Mas ainda bem que compreendeu.

Sydney(irônica): Fazer o quê?!

Dean: Você está muito engraçadinha pro meu gosto!Nem parece aquela menina tristinha que estava na lanchonete...

Sydney: É mesmo. Até que esqueci o que passou entre eu e meu pai. Como dizem :"É rindo pra não chorar..."

Dean: Mas comigo do lado,você esquece tudo.

Sydney; Você se acha o **Casanova**,né?!

Dean: Adoro te fazer rir.

Sydney: Você é um palhaço,isso sim. E mais uma coisa que tenho pra falar é...

Dean: Fala depois...

Nessa hora,ele a agarra e dá um beijão daqueles nela(**n/a:** _vamos repetir aquela frase que adoro muito...__**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**__!!!!_),com uma mistura de desejo,amor e saudades que um teve do outro (**n/a:** _agora fui profunda!!uuuuuuuuiiiii!!_). E essa linda cena,rolou por muito tempo (olha que a separação faz...). Até que... que.. que..

Sydney(se afastando e depois se levanta): Peraí!

Dean:O quê?! Agora que o clima tava rolando bem legal,gatinha?!

Sydney: Agora é sério,cara!

Dean: O quê é agora? Não vai me dizer que você é virgem?

Sydney: Não é sobre isso. É sobre uma coisa que está me encafifando.

Dean: É sobre o seu pai?

Sydney: Não... Sobre essa tal de Lena Fields.

Dean: Você é torrona,hein?!

Sydney: Vai se acostumando que eu sou assim mesmo,quando coloco uma coisa em mente,não sai nem a pau!

Dean: O que você pensou sobre a Lena?

Sydney: Ela mentiu com o nome Greta Bismarck como te disse.

Dean: E... ?

Sydney:Tô pensando numa coisa aqui.

Dean: No quê?

Sydney: Será que... ela é um demônio?

Dean: Demônio? Pode ser... Por quê?

Sydney: Demônios não mentem?

Depois,um olha pro outro,do tipo que a Lena talvez seja um demônio(será?) todo tempo. Eles resolvem pesquisar no laptop dela,num site de busca, se realmente existe a tal Lena Fields,e durante essa loooooooooooonga pesquisa ,Dean recebe um telefonema,e era seu irmão caçula,falando que o Bobby acabou de ligar pra ele,querendo encontrá-lo em algum lugar,mas ele tinha acabado de chegar na cidade com a Victoria,mas ela também recebeu uma ligação de sua amiga Melody,marcando de se encontrar num barzinho local,e com isso a dupla foi par da um pro lado diferente.

Depois que ele desliga o telefone...

Sydney: Quem era?

Dean: Era o Sam.

Sydney: O que ele falou?

Dean: Falou que acabou de chegar na cidade,e o Bobby acabou de ligar pra ele marcando um encontro.

Sydney: Hum... e a Victoria?

Dean: Ela mal chegou,a Melody ligou pra ela maracando um encontro num bar local.

Sydney: Ah...

Dean: Eu não engolir essa história dele,sabia?!

Sydney: Ele e a Amy com esse papo que o tio Bobby ligou? Sei não... Aí tem coisa.

Dean: Pode crer... Aqueles dois estão de esquema.

Sydney: E pensam que nos enganam. Coitados!

Dean: Deixam aqueles ,depois falamos com eles muito sério.

E então,eles continuam a fazer a pesquisa,longa e cansativa,e durou quase a noite toda e com isso,ficaram entediados,porque não achavam nada sobre Lena ,ainda.

Mas enquanto isso... Sam e Amy vão se encontrar com o Bobby e saber o que ele queria com eles,mas o que eles não sabem, é que... eles fez isso para os dois se reencontrarem,depois da triste dolorosa separação que tiveram. Querem saber como foi? Veremos...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_ Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Vou deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que aconteceu sobre o reencontro entre Sam e Amy._

_E mais uma coisa, será que essa Lena Fields é um demônio msm? E pq ela fez isso com as meninas? Vcs vão saber nos próximos capítulos...._

_Bjs mil a tds que leem minha fic!_


	9. O Reencontro parte II

**N/A: **_Olá pessoas!! Tudo bem?!Curtiram o capítulo anterior? Espero que sim..._

_Muita gente queria me esfolar viva porque mandei uma parte do reencontro,mas se me matar,não vai ter a continuação e o término da fic,né?! Mas então... essa é a 2ª parte,ainda bem melhor que a 1ª._

**ENJOY IT**_!!!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois que ligou para sua amiga,Amy foi direto para o hotel onde o _titio_ Bobby está hospedado. Chegando lá,ela bate na porta do quarto onde ele está,e ele foi atender.

E quando ele abriu a porta...

Bobby: Amy?

Amy: Demorei?

Bobby: Até que não. Pode entrar.

Amy: Obrigada.( entra e senta na cama) O que você queria comigo?

Bobby(coçando a barba): Reparei que você e sua amiga estavam muito tristes.

Amy: Hum... e o quê você está tramando?

Bobby: Calma! Só estava falando.

Amy: Ah tá... me desculpa.

Bobby: E cadê a sua amiga?

Amy: Ela ficou por lá mesmo. Quando liguei,ela estava numa lanchonete ,colocando algo no estômago. Fora que...

Bobby: Que...?

Amy: Ela.. teve uma briga feia com o pai dela.

Bobby: O seu pai me falou.

Amy: Meu pai?

Bobby: É... Parece que o Anthony esqueceu ou perdeu o celular.

Amy: Ah tá! Por isso ele me ligou.

Bobby: Hum... você ou sua amiga tenham falado com os rapazes?

Amy: Não. Aliás,Sam nos ligou que a tal cidade não fica no _Arizona_,fica no_ Wyoming_.

Bobby: Nossa! É muito longe.

Amy; Pra você ver.

Bobby: Mas ele achou algo?

Amy; Sim, a lenda de Mary Shaw é verdadeira, e antes de morrer,amaldiçoou aquelas que a mataram.

Bobby: Hum... bom saber.

Amy: Quando ele nos contou,ficamos chocadas.

Bobby: E ele estava sozinho?

Amy: Hum... sei não. Acho que sim... sei lá. Só sei que ele ligou,parecia um som de carro no fundo. Parecia que estava na estrada.

Bobby: Acho que ele estava com a amiga da Melody.

Amy: Como?! Amiga?!

Bobby: A tal amiga da Melody, Victoria Hansen.

Amy: A filha do Steve Hansen?

Bobby: Essa mesmo. Como sabe dela?

Amy: Sabia que o Steve tinha uma filha que era caçadora,mas não sabia o nome. E ela teve um jeito trágico de perder o pai.

Bobby: É verdade.

Amy: Então... ela e o Sam foram para o Wyoming,enquanto... Melody ficou aqui na cidade com o Dean?

Bobby: É provável.

Amy: Hum... bom saber disso.

Bobby: Por quê?!

Amy: Nada não.

Bobby: Farei uma ligação,você se incomoda?

Amy: Não... claro que não. Fique à vontade.

Enquanto ela espera,ele vai lá fora para ligar para uma pessoa ,falando que quer conversar com ela urgente( algum palpite?) e pediu que passasse no hotel onde ele estara hospedado.

Depois de alguns minutos,ele volta para o quarto. E então...

Bobby: Demorei?

Amy : Até que não.

Bobby: Ah tá.

Amy: E depois que você saiu lá do hotel,Syd e eu ficamos pesquisando sobre a tal **Lena Fields**.

Bobby: E o que acharam?

Amy: Não existe nenhuma caçadora chamada **Lena Fields**,esse é um nome falso!

Bobby: Não acredito!

Amy: E mais: no dia que saímos do quarto de hotel onde eles estavam, essa** Lena** estava no mesmo hotel que eles. E agora fiquei sabendo que ela está no mesmo hotel que a gente ,mas com o nome de...** Greta Bismarck**.

Bobby: Outro nome falso?

Amy: Parece que sim. Seja quem for, quer nos ferrar.

Bobby: E quem é então?

Amy: Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Bobby: Eu também não.

Amy: Mas um caso a ser resolvido.

Bobby: Exatamente.

Depois,os dois conversam por muito tempo. Até que... alguém bate na porta,e eles fucam em silêncio. Bobby foi atender e era...

Sam: O que você quer falar comigo?

Bobby: Sam, que bom que chegou! Pode entrar!

Sam(entrando): Valeu!

E quando ele entrar,dá de cara com a Amy, e quando ela o viu, ficou paralisada,sua pernas estremeceram muito,ao mesmo tempo bambas. E... **VICE VERSA**!!!(**n/a:**_ ooooeeeee!!!_)

E um olhava para o outro com jeito de saudade e ao mesmo tempo de... desejo(**n/a: **_uuuuiiiiiiiii!!!_). Ficou por isso por pouco tempo, mas o nosso titio Bobby sacou o que estava rolando... um clima bastante diferente.

Bobby: Está tudo bem aqui?

Os dois: Está!!!

Bobby: Tô vendo. Vou sair pra um pouco,mas qualquer coisa,me liguem viu?!

Amy: Tudo bem.

Então,Bobby vendo que estava "de vela" naquele momento,pega os seus pertences e sua carteira e sai,pois desconfiou que esse reencontro vai durar por muito tempo. E simplesmente deixou os dois sozinhos,como vimos aqui( e o que vai acontecer,hein?!)

Vocês querem saber o que aconteceu? Calma,não deixarei para o próximo capítulo,senão vocês vão me matar! Vão saber agora!!! Então...

Sam: O Bobby te ligou?

Amy: É. Falou que era urgente,tive que vir depressa. Mas bem que desconfiava.

Sam(rindo); Eu também. Onde está a Sydney?

Amy: Ela tava na lanchonete quando liguei,acho que ela tá no hotel agora. E seu irmão?

Sam: Da última vez que liguei,estava no hotel, eu tinha acabado de chegar na cidade.

Amy: Será que...

Sam: Os dois estão juntos? Duvido!

Amy: Por quê?!

Sam: Do jeito que os pais de vocês estão comendo as paredes...?

Amy: Ih... é mesmo! Mas fiquei sabendo que a Syd teve uma briga feia com o pai dela.

Sam: Nossa! Até sei o motivo da briga.

Amy: E qual,sabichão?

Sam: O motivo é o... passado.

Amy: Hã?!

Sam: Dean me contou tudo sobre o passado de vocês duas, que... vocês foram criadas pelo tal _Brian Harris_, e...

Amy: Tô vendo que seu querido irmãozinho contou tudo. Vou te falar,hein?! Seu irmão é um fofoqueiro de 1ª marca!

Sam: Que nada! Só queríamos saber mais sobre vocês!

Amy:Vocês querem saber demais,isso sim.

Sam começa a rir.

Amy: Você não estava e _Wyoming_?

Sam: Estava, e quando te liguei já tinha saído de lá.

Amy: E você estava acompanhado com da tal Victoria Hansen,não é?!

Sam: Qual é ,Amy. Ela é caçadora como você e Syd.

Amy: Duvido que não rolou nada entre você e ela,pois desconfiou que essa Victoria é muito bonita demais para o seu gosto.

Sam: Não rolou nada entre ela e eu,Amy!

Amy: Será que não?

Sam: Você está sendo infantil agora!!

Amy: Agora eu estou sendo infantil? Conta outra! Vocês homens são carnes fracas,não pode ver uma mulher bonita que sai correndo.

Sam: Tá dando uma de feminista agora?

Amy; Não. Estou sendo realista!

Sam: Falando assim,está parecendo a sua amiga.

Amy: E você está parecendo o seu irmão!!!

Sam: Você tá querendo briga,né?!

Amy: Eu?!

Sam: É! Você,mocinha!

Amy: Não é nada disso! Só estou perguntando, por quê não pode?

Sam: Você é muito curiosa! Não falei nada quando fiquei sabendo que o tal Paul te paquerou no Tennessee.

Amy: Qual é! Isso foi pouco tempo atrás!

Sam: Agora,tá dando "piti" porque estava com a Vick.

Amy: Hã?! Agora é Vick?! Que intimidade é essa?

Sam: Ela é uma amiga,você não entende?!

Amy: Olha, eu nem sei porque estou fazendo aqui, vou embora. E nem quero saber nada que rolou entre você e Victoria. Passar bem,**Samuel Winchester!**!! (vai até a direção da porta,para abrir e sair do quarto naquele momento)

Sam(indo atrás dela e pega pelo braço dela e a vira para a sua frente); Sabe por uqê ela é só minha amiga?!

Amy( com "ar de deboche): Hum... por quê?!

Sam: Porque é de você que eu gosto!!!!(**n/a**:_ noooooooossssssaaaaaa!!!!!depois dessa ,ovulei master!!!!_)

Depois dessa declaração,ela fica totalmente chocada,paralisada,espantada ( viram? tudo com "_ada_" no final!),mas ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

Amy(gaguejando): O-o quê?! C-como assim?!

Sam: Agora já sabe o porquê a Victoria é só minha amiga? Tudo bem que rolou um "clima" entre a gente,mas...

Amy: O quê?

Sam: Só tinha você em meu pensamento(**n/a:** _aaawwww!!! so sweet!!!_). Ela até percebeu o meu jeito e perguntou se já rolou entre eu e alguma de vocês,falei que não,mas reparou que estava mentindo,e perguntou se foi com você,mas... o olhar já respondia tudo.

Amy: Essa menina tem uma intuição feminina aguçada,hein?! Mas... o que mais ela falou?

Sam: "_Não desista,vai atrás dela antes que seja tarde demais. E se o problema é o pai dela? Simples: manda ele para o inferno! Enfrenta ele mas não esconde o que sente por ela__!_"

Amy: Ela deve ser gente boa,né?!

Sam: Ela é mesmo. Mas tem um pensamento_ psicótico_,mas ela é bacana.

Amy: Pensamento _psicótico?_Como assim_?_

Sam: É porque... ela sugeriu que esquartejássemos a Lena.

Amy: Até que não é uma má idéia.

Sam(assustado): O quê?!

Amy: Legal a idéia dela. Calma,só estava brincando!!

Sam(aliviado): Ah... tá!

Amy: Não precisa ficar assim,ta!? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sam: Faça!

Amy: Se a Victoria é a parceira da Melody, onde a Jo entra nisso?

Sam: Ih... é uma longa história.

Amy: Como diz a Syd: "_Fala que eu te escuto,colega!!_"

Sam(rindo): Ok... Um dia, Jo recebe uma ligação misteriosa,falando que a Melody não era caçadora coisa nenhuma_,_ o que ela queria mesmo é... roubar tudo que ela ama. Depois dessa ligação, ela desfaz a parceria e a amizade com a Melody.

Amy: Que chato! E quem fez essa ligação para a Jo?

Sam: Lena Fields!

Amy: O quê?! Aquela... quenga fez isso até com a Melody?

Sam: Exatamente!

Amy: E por quê nós 3? Isso é que não entendo.

Sam: Nem eu. Parece que é uma pessoa que odeia muito vocês.

Amy: É isso que estou desconfiada. Quem está pro trás disso?

Sam: Eu sei lá! Desde começo desconfiava dessa Lena.

Amy: Mas todo mundo achou estranho,mas como meu pai e o pai da Syd são cegos...

Sam: Cedo ou tarde eles vão descobrir a verdade.

Amy: Tomara... sabe que eu não entendo?

Sam: O quê?

Amy: Você e Dean lembram deles,né?!

Sam: Claro, acho que ele também se lembra.

Amy: Mas por quê eles não se lembram de vocês?

Sam: Foi tudo graças a Lena e sua lavagem cerebral.

Amy: É verdade. Mas dá pra perceber que vocês dois lembram o John. Nossa! Falando assim, parece que conheci ele,né?!

Sam: Sim... mas sei do que você está falando.

Amy: Tudo bem que vocês podem até ter o seu jeito dele,mas...

Sam: Mas...

Amy: Você usa mais a "cabeça de cima" do que seu irmão. Porque ele... só pensa "naquilo"!

Sam(rindo): É mesmo. Mas nos tempos pra cá, ele não tá pensando muito nisso.

Amy: Por quê? Ah... tá!! Até sei porquê.

Sam: Eu só desconfio.

Amy: Sei... Hum... Sam.

Sam: Fala.

Amy: Acho que você não conhecia esse meu lado "piti",né?! Foi mal.

Sam: Tudo bem,só não conhecia esse seu lado.

Amy: Ah... tá! Acho que... temos que acostumar com jeito de cada um,né?!

Sam: É.

Amy: Não é por nada,mas... o Bobby tá demorando muito!

Sam( coçando a cabeça): é mesmo. Será que temos que esperar ele chegar?

Amy: Acho que sim. Vamos esperar,fazer o quê!

Então,os dois começam a esperar por Bobby,mas o que eles não sabem é que ele fez isso para os dois se reencontrarem e... matar a saudade um do outro. Repararam que ele demorou muito par voltar no quarto?

Aí....

Sam: Caraca! Ele demorou muito para o meu gosto.

Amy: Também acho!

Sam: Será que ele tinha algum plano?

Amy: Que plano?

Sam: Depois que nós separamos... ?

Amy: É mesmo,pode crer! Só falta isso.

Sam: Ele nos paga!

Amy: Ele já tá na minha lista negra.

Sam: Agora tenho medo de você.

Amy(rindo): É brincadeira! Pelo jeito... ele vai voltar de manhã.

Sam: É. E... vamos ficar sozinhos... nesse quarto.

Amy: Mas já ficamos sozinhos em um quarto,lembra?

Sam: Lembro sim.... mas agora,não tem Dean e Sydney pra nos atentar.

Amy: É mesmo. Mas... o que pode acontecer aqui?

Sam: Qual é! Não vai acontecer nada.

Amy: Será?!

Sam: Tomara...

Nessa hora,os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio,mas... não parava de olhar um para o outro por um segundo, e com isso rolava um certo "clima",mas totalmente diferente das outras vezes (**n/a:**_oooooeeeeeeeee_!!!!),só que... eles se controlaram.

E teve uma hora que... eles não conseguiam segurar o que sentia um pelo outro e com isso,ficaram agoniados com os seus sentimentos(**n/a:** _agora foi isso foi profundo master!_). Até que... eles não agüentavam mais ficar parados e se beijaram (**n/**_**a**__:iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrraaaaaaaaa_!!!),e com isso o clima começou a esquentar aos poucos,e ... ficou esquentando... e... esquentando... e... esquentando.... esquentando... esquentando.... até que... que... que... que... bem...(*autora coçando a cabeça*) que... rolou... rolou...é... rolou... "aquilo"(é aquilo mesmo que vocês estão pensando!) (**n/a**: _vou repetir uma frase que amo muito que cabe bem nessa ocasião..._**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_!!!!!!!!!!sorry,é porque esse foi com "équio" pra ficar mais "chíquio"!!)_

E foi bem o Bobby nem voltar pro quarto,pra não deparar com a tal cena,mas ele foi esperto e alugou um quarto ( bem longe que os dois estavam) para descansar e pensar na "_boa ação_" que fez, o que ele não sabe é que ... a outra dupla (ou casal? sei lá!) já se reencontraram e estão juntos!( calma! não rolou nada entre eles... por enquanto!).E por falar neles.... eles estavam a procura de algo sobre Lena Fields,que estava ficando desgastante, a cada minuto,dava até sono neles. Até que uma hora,um deles não agüentou e foi dormir e o outro continuou a pesquisar. E depois de tanta procura,achou algo sobre Lena Fields,ela existe... mas ela morreu em 1997 aos 82 anos, e então... foi provável que a informante dos pais das meninas não se chama Lena Fields,e agora só falta saber quem é essa estranha, se é demônio ou não. Mas deixou pra manhã seguinte,pois a pesquisa os esgotaram muito. E então no dia seguinte... a polícia local acha mais um corpo,e a vítima se chamava **Chelsea Russell**, amiga próxima de **Matthew Ulrich **e estava sozinha em sua casa quando recebeu o boneco favorito de **Mary Shaw**, **Billy**. Sinistro,não?! E será que o nosso querido quarteto vai investigar juntos depois de tudo que aconteceu com eles e entre eles?

Veremos.....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** _Gostaram desse capítulo?Espero que sim. Falei pra vcs que uma dos reencontros vai ter o momento... "__**OOOEEEEEEEE!!!**__"? Tô até imaginando a cara de vcs depois de ler esse capítulo._

_Se preparem para o próximo capítulo,muita coisa vai acontecer,pricipalmente uma questão em mente: quem estará usando o nome de__** Lena Fields**__ e quem será essa pessoa misteriosa?_

_Aguardem..._

_Não esquecem,hein? __**Reviews**__!!!_

_Obrigada a tds que leem a minha fic e bjs a tds!_


	10. Depois daquela noite

**N/A:** _Hello Peoples!!! Tudo bem com vcs? Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Espero que sim..._

_Esse capítulo tá __**MARA**__!!!! Acabou na parte que houve mais uma vítima,né?!Muita coisa vai acontecer nesse capítulo,viu?! Então... chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa!!! E também nesse capítulo nós vamos descobrir: Quem é essa _**Lena Fields**_?!_

**ENJOY IT**_!!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois de tanta pesquisa sobre a tal Lena,que nem é Lena_,_a dupla caiu na cama e não viram mais nada(tradução: dormiram feito uma pedra!!),mas acontece que... que os dois dormiram na mesma cama(**n/a:** _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!!!!),mas o sono foi tão grande que eles nem repararam nisso.

Até que um dos telefones tocam sem parar ,despertando o sono de um deles,e o telefone era...

Sydney(sonolenta): Alô?!

Bobby: Sydney? É o Bobby.

Sydney: Oi tio Bobby! Tudo bem?!

Bobby: Sim. Você viu o Dean por aí?

Sydney:(olhando para a cama ao lado): Não. Mas vi ele ontem e...

Bobby: Vocês se reencontraram?

Sydney: Sim,tio Bobby. Mas foi por uma caso,numa lanchonete perto daqui.

Bobby: Fico feliz,pois o que seu pai fez foi um erro.

Sydney: É...

Bobby: Até que... vocês formam um casal bacana.

Sydney: Sam fala a mesma coisa e a Amy também. Vocês viu eles ontem,né?!

Bobby (coçando a barba): Hum... sim,falei com eles,mas depois tive que sair resolver umas coisinhas,mas deixei os dois lá no quarto onde eu estava,conversando.

Sydney(com uma carinha de sacana): Hum... Sei...

Bobby: Tomara que o quarto esteja inteiro.

Sydney: Hã?! Por quê?

Bobby(disfarçando): Hum... nada não. Mas... por quê você perguntou?

Sydney: Porque a Amy não deu mais notícias,ligava pra ela e só dava caixa postal,até que desistir de ligar pra ela.

Bobby: Ah... Bom saber!Mas ... você e o Dean só se viram na lanchonete?

Sydney: É. Depois ele veio no quarto e...

Bobby( surpreso): O quê?!

Sydney: Calma! Não aconteceu nada entre nós. Sou uma menina direita,tá?! Ele veio porque... Amy achou uma coisa sobre a tal Lena. Ela descobriu que ela está hospedada no mesmo hotel que a estamos.

Bobby; Desgraçada!!!

Sydney: É... e com o nome de Greta Bismarck. Ela fez,ou melhor,está fazendo isso pra nos espionar. Dean e eu deduzimos que ela fosse um... demônio.

Bobby: Demônio?! Por quê?

Sydney: Ora, demônios não mentem?

Bobby: Alguns sim.

Sydney: Depois disso,ficamos quase a noite inteira,depois de ligar pra,aliás,depois de tentar ligar pra ela,desisiti e fui dormir e ele ficou pesquisando,mas... acho que ele foi embora.

Bobby: Hum.. qualquer coisa,ligo pra ele.

Sydney: Ah,tá. Só isso?

Bobby: Não. A polícia achou mais um corpo de uma vítima nessa manhã.

Sydney: Como?!

Bobby: Isso mesmo. Mais uma vítima e morreu do mesmo jeito que as outras vítimas foram encontradas,com a língua arrancada.

Sydney: E qual é o nome da vítima?

Bobby: Chelsea Russell,uma amiga próxima de Matthew.

Sydney: Nossa! E... só foi ela que foi encontrada?

Bobby: Só,ela estava sozinha.

Sydney: Então,ela recebeu o boneco?

Bobby: Exatamente. E ele estava do lado do corpo como as vítimas anteriores.

Sydney: Algum suspeito?

Bobby: Ainda não,mas eles estão a procura de um.

Sydney: Vou ver se consigo ligar para a Amy ou para os _Winchesters_,para falar sobre isso.

Bobby: Tudo bem. Mas qualquer coisa,te ligo,tá legal?!

Sydney: Ok. Valeu tio Bobby pelo aviso.

Bobby: Que nada,menina! Pode sempre contar comigo.

Depois dessa conversa,ambos desligam os seus telefones,mas o que ela não sabe é que o nosso titio Bobby já sabe quem é a falsa Lena Fields. E ... não vou contar,vocês vão saber logo mais. Continuando...

Quando ela pensou em se levantar da cama,sentiu uma coisa te prendendo pela sua cintura,depois ela levantou o cobertor e viu que era... um braço... **DE HOMEM**!!!!!(**n/a:** _ai ai ai ui ui!!!!!_)

Ela ficou assustada com que viu,mas olha para o seu lado e se depara com alguém... roncando feio pra caramba, e era nada mais nada menos que... o nosso querido,amado e idolatrado (**n/a**:_salve!! salve!!*risos*) _Dean!!!!! (**n/a:** _ooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!_)

E quando ela o viu completamente "desacordado" ,ficou totalmente surpresa e riu,pensando :"Não acredito que ele dormiu aqui?!". Então... ela fez de tudo para não o acordar,levantou lentamente mas... quem disse que ela ia conseguir?! Ela tentou várias vezes,mas ele a grudou,pensando que ela fosse um travesseiro,e então não tinha outro jeito... a não ser... acordá-lo. E ela o cutucou algumas vezes e...

Dean(falando dormindo): Cala a boca,Sammy!! Me deixa em paz! Deixa eu dormir!! (e se acomodou até que ela teve uma idéia)

Sydney(imitando a voz do Sam): Ei Dean! Eu... bati o Impala sem querer no poste. Mas foi sem querer...

Dean(acordando assustado e se levantou): Como?! Eu te mato seu pirralho,o que você fez com o meu carro?

Quando ele acaba de falar,se depara com a garota morrendo de rir.

Dean: Do quê você está rindo?

Sydney: Bom dia,_Raio de Sol_!

Dean: Não teve graça,hein?!

Sydney(rindo): Só assim pra você acordar.

Dean: Peraí. Você dormiu aqui?

Sydney: Isso é que te pergunto,meu amigo! Pensei que você tinha ido embora. Aliás,você me agarrou como eu fosse um travesseiro!

Dean: Opa! Então.... era .... você que... estava deitada?

Sydney: Claro que era eu. E mais: você ronca feio,hein?!

Dean: Que isso!O ronco é meu charme!

Sydney: Ha-ha... sem graça! Achou algo sobre Lena Fields?

Dean: Depois que você me abandonou,eu fiquei pesquisando por horas.

Sydney: E...?

Dean:Achei sobre ela,mas..

Sydney: Mas...?

Dean: Lena Fields morreu em 1997 ao 82 anos, de parada cardio-respiratória.

Sydney: Não acredito! A informante do papai deve ser um demônio.

Dean: Também acho. Ligou pra japa?

Sydney: Antes de dormir,tentei ligar pra ela mas... só dava caixa postal. Mas o Bobby ligou.

Dean: O que ele falou?

Sydney: Falou que... nessa noite,houve mais uma vítima,uma amiga de Matthew,Chelsea. Ele falou que a polícia encontrou o corpo,e tinha um boneco ao lado.

Dean: Então... mais uma vítima? Será que ela faz parte dos descendentes que matou a Mary Shaw?

Sydney: Parece que sim... temos que pesquisar. E ele me falou uma coisa.

Dean: O quê?

Sydney: Ele me contou que... falou com o seu irmão e com a minha amiga.

Dean: Como é a história??

Sydney: É,colega! Ele me contou isso,também me falou que... teve uma hora que ele teve que dar uma saidinha,para resolver alguns problemas.

Dean: Sim... sei!

Sydney: E com isso,deixou os pombinhos sozinhos.

Dean: Hã?!

Sydney: E ele me falou uma coisa que fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Dean: O que ele falou?

Sydney(imitando a voz do Bobby): "Tomara que o quarto esta inteiro!"

Dean: O que ele quis dizer?

Sydney: Sei lá!Mas... não é por nada,mas... será que os dois...?

Dean: Os dois... o quê?

Sydney: Você sabe... os dois sozinhos num quarto de hotel...

Dean: Verdade. Ser que os dois...

Os dois(um olha pro outro com uma cara de sacanas): Hum... não!

Sydney: Mas... será que não?

Dean: Não sei,mas esperamos tudo deles.

Sydney: Eles com aquelas carinhas de anjo às vezes enganam.

Dean: É verdade.

Sydney: Mas estou bastante desconfiada... que rolou algo entre eles. Não gosto de ficar assim.

Dean; O quê é isso? Intuição feminina?

Sydney: Não! Acho que é ... o coração que está falando isso,não sei explicar. E também acho que os dois estão juntos nesse momento. Se for isso,vou achar até legal mas tenho medo de acontecer algo com algum deles.

Dean: Isso pra mim se chama pressentimento,mas concordo contigo. Tenho medo de acontecer algo com eles,também. Fica tranqüila que não vai acontecer nada com eles.

Sydney: Deus te ouça,colega!

Dean: Mudando de assunto... enquanto eu pesquisava ,você dormia. Na minha opinião.. você fica tão linda dormindo. (**n/a: **_uuuuuiiiiiiii!!!! gamou!!!)_

Sydney: Está falando isso só pra me agradar,né?! Já falou isso para o seu irmão?

Dean: Tô falando sério!!!

Sydney: Você sabe muito bem que fico meio... encabulada quando fala assim. Me deixa vermelha.

Dean: Quanto mais vermelha,melhor!

Sydney: Você tá falando sério?!

Dean(passando a mão nos cabelos dela): Claro que estou falando sério,gatinha. Você fica com uma carinha de brava quando dorme.

Sydney(rindo): Ah...a Amy fala a mesma coisa. Ela me fala que ficava até com medo de me acordar,mas ela se acostumou.

Dean: Hum... Bom saber disso!

Sydney: Cara,tô te estranhando. Você não era assim.

Dean: Como assim?!

Sydney: Está falando mais sério,agora...

Dean: Às vezes,é bom usar a "cabeça de cima".

Sydney: É verdade. É bom usar de vez em quando.

Dean: Mudando de assunto... não é melhor investigar mais sobre a morte da amiga do cara?

Sydney: Sabe que eu pensei a mesma coisa? Vamos sim,mas primeiro: deixa eu lavar a cara pra acordar,escovar os dentes pra não soltar bafo de bode nas testemunhas,e pentear o "cabelos duros".(**n/a:** _ela pegou isso de mim!_),tá?!

Dean: Tô vendo que vai demorar...

Sydney: Sem graça. Claro que não vou né?!

Dean: Tudo bem,tô até marcando no relógio quanto a senhorita vai demorar.

Sydney: Vai esperar sentado,então!!

Dean: Cuidado! Vai que eu durmo?

Sydney: Você só dorme,aliás... já nasceu dormindo.

Dean: Dá um tempo!

Quando ela foi a direção do banheiro,tocou o telefone celular,ambos acharam estranho pois não era de nenhum deles,mas ela viu na cama ao lado onde estava,um celular. Um olha pro outro do tipo :"_De quem é?!_"

Mas logo depois,Sydney deduziu que fosse de seu pai,que esteve lá no dia anterior. Quando ela achou onde estava o telefone,estava marcando o nome de quem estava ligando: **Lena**. E então,ela atende,falava "alô?!" várias vezes e ficava mudo do outro lado da linha. E isso repetia muitas vezes,até que parou as ligações. Depois,ela foi para o banheiro e ele ficou esperando,mas uma hora ele não agüentou ,colocou os sapatos e sua jaqueta e foi comprar café para os dois. Vocês estão doidinhos pra saber o que acontece com o outro casal,né?! Podem ficar tranqüilos que irei contarei **SIM**! Não deixarei para o próximo capítulo pois vocês iam me matar,não é?!

Deixa eu contar... Bem,depois da longa conversa que tiveram na noite anterior (graças ao tio Bobby),os dois tiveram um "momento cute" para compensar o que aconteceu naquela noite (**n/a: **_YAY!!_).

Amy: Será que os dois estão preocupados com a gente?

Sam: Não.. eu acho.

Amy: Não demos notícias desde ontem,acho que a Syd está preocupada.

Sam: E acho que o meu irmão também está,mas... desconfio que os dois estejam juntos.

Amy: Também acho. E o Bobby não deu sinal de vida.

Sam: é verdade. Que coisa ele foi resolver,hein?!

Amy: Acho que foi um pretexto pra nos deixar sozinhos.

Sam: Esse Bobby,hein?

Amy: Eu gostei dele demais. Acho que gosto muito de você e Dean.

Sam: Nós somos como fossem filhos pra ele.

Amy: Dá pra ver. Queria saber o que ele falou com meu pai e o Tony.

Sam: Tony?

Amy: É. O pai da Syd.

Sam: Aaaahh tá. Esquece o que eu disse.

Amy(rindo): Tudo bem. Será que o seu irmão ou minha amiga tentou nos ligar?

Sam: Só falta,pois não demos nenhum sinal de vida. Vem cá, como que fica o seu pai nessa história?

Amy: Simples: não vamos contar pra ele. Que se dane o que ele pensa!

Sam: E se ele descobrir? Olha,só não quero encrenca pro meu lado,ainda por cima, com o seu pai.

Amy: Mas ele não vai saber e nem vai ficar sabendo. Só se... a Lena estiver nos espionando.

Sam: Se ela estiver fazendo isso mesmo,você estará ferrada.

Amy: Mas darei um troco nela.

Sam: Você tem alguma idéia de quem seria essa Lena?

Amy: Pior que não. Estou quebrando a cabeça com isso.

Sam: Será que... o **Sr.** e a **Sra. Smith** descobriram algo sobre esse assunto?

Amy: Peraí! **Sr e Sra. Smith**?

Sam: É... Dean e Sydney!!

Amy(rindo muito): Ah é. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. Mas acho que... eles não sabem.

Sam: Será?! Acho que ficaram pesquisando isso.

Amy: Será que eles usaram os neurônios?

Sam: Falando assim,parece que sua amiga não pensa.

Amy; Verdade. Tadinha dela.

Sam: Adora ela,né?!

Amy: É... ela par mim é como fosse minha irmã caçula. Tem hora que quero protegê-la,mas ela tem o jeito independente,ela não quer dar trabalho pra ninguém . E com isso... ela cuida mais de mim do que cuido dela.

Sam: Hum...

Amy: Mas adoro aquela maluquinha,nem sei ficar sem ela.

Sam: É,deu pra ver. Ela com aquela jeito,encanta a todos.

Amy: É verdade,encanta até o seu irmão.

Sam: É...

Amy: Não é melhor ligarmos para eles pra saber se eles sabem de algo sobre a Lena?

Sam: Vamos tentar.

Amy:Mudando de assunto... eu... nunca pensei que ia rolar algo a mais entre a gente.

Sam: Eu também não. Mas aconteceu,né?!

Amy(pegando na mão dele): Mas por mim,ficaríamos aqui pra sempre!(**n/a:** _uuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii!!!_)

Nessa hora, os dois se olham apaixonadamente e se beijam lindamente(**n/a: **_viram? tudo com "ente" no final! ). _Essa cena rolou por alguns minutos, e com isso, o "clima " começou a esquentar. Até que... que... que.. que... o telefone de um deles tocam,quebrando o clima que estava rolando (aff's!!). E era o telefone do Sam,e era o Bobby no outro lado da linha,falando do que aconteceu na noite anterior,sobre a morte da amiga de Matthew e perguntou se os dois estão bem(**n/a:** _ bem?melhor impossível!_),dpois da noite anterior,ele confirma,e depois dessa conversa,ambos desligam os telefones.

Depois dessa ligação...

Amy: Era o Bobby?

Sam: Era sim.

Amy: O que ele falou?

Sam: Falou que nessa noite,houve mais uma vítima.

Amy: Outra vítima?Puxa vida! E ele falou o nome da vítima?

Sam: Falou. Era Chelsea Russell, uma amiga próxima de Matthew.

Amy:Hum... será que ela faz parte dos descendentes que mataram a Mary Shaw?

Sam: Pelo jeito,sim.

Amy: Temos que falar com os dois.

Sam: Temos. E agora!

Então,os dois se levantam da cama,ela corre direto para o banheiro com suas roupas nas mãos e como lençol enrolado ao seu corpo. Depois que ambos vestiram as roupas rapidamente, Sam liga pra sua amiga Sydney,falando que vai passar no hotel onde está hospedada,e aproveitando a ligação,ela fala que o irmão dele estava lá,também. E com isso,ele fica pasmo e ficou pensando :"Será que rolou algo entre eles ontem a noite?!",mas não falou nada. Depois que ele ligou para sua querida amiga,ele fala para a Amy que ela ainda está hospedada naquele hotel que a tal Lena,com o nome disfarçado de Greta,e então, eles vão pra lá,embarcados no** Landau**.

Enquanto os dois estão a caminho,lá no quarto do hotel,Dean tinha acabado de chegar com dois copos de cafés nas mãos e pôs numa mesinha,próximo a janela,quando a Sydney tinha acabado de sair do banheiro.

Então...

Dean: Até que fim! Pensei que a Loira do Banheiro tinha te pegado.

Sydney: Tô morrendo de rir! Eu nem demorei,você que é exagerado!

Dean: Eu? Exagerado? Magina... Você demorou tanto que até comprei café.

Sydney: Você comprou café com esses olhos cheios de remelas e com esse bafo de defunto? Você é louco!!

Dean: Claro!Você demorou?!Pensei que você ia sair de lá só quando tiver com a cor do **Michael Jackson**!

Sydney: Engraçadinho você,hein?!Se fosse você,lavava o rosto pra tirar as remelas que dá pra ver daqui de tão grandes e pelo menos,escova os dentes,nem que seja com o dedo pra tirar esse bafo de bode.

Dean: Será que eu mereço um beijo por isso?

Sydney: Com esse bafo? Não!(e o empurra para a porta do banheiro)

Dean: Você é má... muito má.

Sydney: Sou mesmo.

Enquanto ele vai para o banheiro lavar o rosto,ela vai na direção da cama para colocar o seu sapato,vê dois copos de cafés na mesinha próximo a janela,e pega um deles para beber para acordar direito até que... o celular que seu pai esqueceu que estava na cama ao lado,começa a tocar.

Ela foi atender,falava "alô" várias vezes,e do outro lado da linha ficava mudo,fora que... no visor do celular estava marcando o nome de quem estava na linha: **Lena**. Então,ela desliga o telefone,e depois a cena se repete novamente,o telefone toca,e ela vai atender. Mas não foi como outras vezes,ela só fala "alô" e ficava mudo... uma voz bastante conhecida responde do outro lado da linha, e com isso... vai mudar o rumo dessa fic e vai responder a nossa pergunta.

"_Olá,Sydney!_"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** _Calma,minha gente!!! Não me matem!!!!!!Vou deixar vcs mais curiosos,até o próximo capítulo,tá?!Quem será hein?! Não perca o próximo capítulo,a revelação!!!!_

_Bjs a tds que lêem a fic e não esquecem dos reviews,tá?!_


	11. A revelação

**N/A:** O_i gente!!!Tudo bem?!Espero que sim..._

_No capítulo anterior,deixei vocês com uma pulga atrás da orelha,doidinhos pra saber quem é a verdadeira Lena Fields. Uma coisa eu falo,vocês ficarão loucos de raiva quando souberem. Vai ter algo no capítulo que não entenderão nada,mas vai ser tudo relacionado a minha fic anterior,o "_**Vingança**_",quem já leu,sabe do que estou falando. Qualquer coisa,passem lá no meu perfil pra lerem depois,é super bacana,apesar dos erros ortográficos graças ao meu antigo pc,que infelizmente... pifou o monitor. E nesse capítulo,vai ter um desfecho triste,eu não vou contar qual,pois só vocês lendo._

**ENJOY IT**_!!!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando ela ouve a voz,se toca de quem era a pessoa do outro lado do telefone,e responde a tudo que estava acontecendo o tempo todo.

Sydney: Ah... oi Lena! Ou será Greta? Ou melhor... oi **Bela**!

Bela: Olha só! Que menina espertinha! Me reconheceu pela voz?

Sydney: Sua voz é inconfundível!

Bela: Sentiu a minha falta?

Sydney:Claro... que não! Você não faz falta nenhuma! Por quê você fez tudo isso,hein?

Bela: Só estava me divertindo.

Sydney: Se divertindo com as desgraças dos outros? Como pode ser tão fria?

Bela: Estou fazendo isso por causa de uma brincadeirinha que você e suas amiguinhas fizeram comigo no _Tennessee_.

Sydney: Acontece que... você merecia aquele castigo. Agora mexer com coisas pessoais? Isso que chamo de apelação. E... como conheceu meu pai?

Bela: Pra quê você quer saber? Mas mesmo assim vou contar! Bem... conheci por uma acaso. Ele e o amigo dele estava procurando duas adoráveis filhas,então,me disfarcei de detetive particular,eles me contaram tudo e me toquei que as tais filhas adoráveis eram você e sua amiga japa. E de quebra,deu pra arrancar muito dinheiro deles.

Sydney: E quando a Melody entra nesse seu _esqueminha_?

Bela: Aquela ninfomaníaca metida a caçadora? Descobri por um acaso,amiga.

Sydney: Eu não sou sua amiga!!

Bela: A Melody... bem... fiquei sabendo depois que vocês foram embora. Depois... de dar uma coronhada na cabeça daquele mendigo banguelo tarado,de sair daquela espelunca ,e por milagre,arrumar uma roupa decente pra sair de lá. Fui a pé num bar perto dali e vi duas meninas comentando e quando vi,era a vagabunda da Melody com a amiguinha dela,rindo do que fez. O que fiz? Fingir ser a Lena Fields e num piscar de olhos,fiz aquela amizade colenta acabar.

Sydney?: E Amy e eu? Por quê fez isso?

Bela: Simples: percebi que vocês duas tem dois elos fracos.

Sydney: E quais são,espertinha?

Bela: Seus pais!

Sydney: E qual é o segundo ponto fraco?

Bela: Uma coisa que estava na cara naquele dia no Tennessee.

Sydney: E qual coisa?

Bela: Que coisa?Ora essa,os Winchesters,claro! Agora vai negar isso...?

Sydney: Sua filha da...

Bela: Você quer saber como?Bem... eu vi o jeito que vocês 4 se olhavam. Depois que vi a Melody contando as façanhas de vocês 3,eu pensei numa coisa...

Depois que vi seus seus pais e me fingi de ser detetive e descobri que eram vocês,tive um plano. Mias uma vez,me disfarcei de caçadora,com o nome de Lena,cheguei na cidade antes de vocês,e vi você e sua amiga e depois,os irmãos. Quando soube que o advogado morreu, liguei para o seu querido papai,pedindo que ele e o seu _Miyagi _fosse até o local do crime. Depois,a noite,liguei para o seu _Miyagi_ e ele me conta dos dois rapazes que conheceu,minto falando que aqueles dois são na verdade,dois psicopatas procurados. O incrível é que os dois coroas acreditaram no que eu disse. No dia seguinte... separaram o quarteto fantástico!Nunca vi vocês tão triste... até que achei divertido.

Sydney(querendo matá-la): E pra quê tudo isso?

Bela: Simples: **Vingança**!

Sydney: Vingança? Você não sabe que não vale a pena se vingar? É um prato que se come frio?

Bela: É ... tô vendo! Vocês duas dão um ótimo exemplo.

Sydney: Pra mim,você fez isso por ciúmes. Aliás... você está gostando de um deles?

Bela: Me poupe,garota!

Sydney: Você vai pagar por isso.

Bela(debochando): Com o quê?!Dinheiro,cartão de crédito,cheque pré-datado?

Sydney: Vou atrás de você,sua cadela desnutrida. Sei que está hospedada aqui,ainda.

Bela: Hospedada? Eu?Que pena,porque... estou saindo da cidade agora,mas pode ter certeza que mandarei lembranças,viu?!

Dean(na porta do banheiro): Quem é no telefone?!

Bela: O quê?!_Dean Winchester_ no mesmo quarto que você? Que lindo isso!

Sydney:Pra quê você quer saber?Curiosidade matou um gato!

Bela: Quer dizer que os pombinhos estão juntos novamente?

Sydney: E o que você tem a ver com isso?

Bela: Nada. Achei super meigo,pena que não vai durar.

Sydney: Custe o que custar,vou atrás de você e vou te matar,e não estou brincando!

Bela: Boa tentativa,Syd!Mas não se livrará de mim tão cedo. Até em breve,_Sydney Williams_!(desliga o telefone)

Sydney: Alõ?! Alõ?!(desliga o telefone com tanta raiva)

É isso aí,minha gente,Lena Fields e Greta Bismarck não era um demônio,e sim **Bela Talbot**,a responsável de tudo que está acontecendo nessa fic,da separação do nosso querido quarteto a destruição da amizade entre Melody e Jo. Tõ até imaginando como vocês estão depois dessa revelação bombástica.

Continuando...

Depois que desligou o telefone,Lena,ou melhor,Bela começa a comemorar,mas ela mentiu falando que estava saindo da cidade,na verdade é que ela estava em frente do quarto em que os dois estavam,vigiando os dois. E depois dessa ligação,a nossa querida heroína fica "p" da vida. Ela joga o celular na cama,morrendo de ódio ,sentou-se na cama e colocou suas mãos na cabeça. Quando saiu do banheiro,Dean viu a reação dela depois do tal telefonema e sentou ao lado dela mas... com medo da reação dela por causa do telefonema.

Então...

Dean: Você tá bem?

Sydney: Me dá um travesseiro,por favor?

Dean: O quê?! Um.. travesseiro? Mas pra quê?!

Sydney: Me dá um travesseiro!!

Dean(pegando o travesseiro com medo): Toma!Ele é todo seu...

Quando ela pegou o travesseiro, enfiou a sua cara e começou a gritar,falar um monte de palavrão que... se eu colocar aqui,a fic nunca mais vai acabar. Mas a sorte é que os gritos ficavam abafados,ainda bem! Ao ver aquela cena,Dean fica com medo de chegar perto dela.

Depois que ela soltou a sua raiva pra fora...

Sydney(devolvendo o travesseiro): Ah... obrigada!

Dean: Por quê tudo isso,você está bem?

Sydney(suspirando): Agora tô bem.

Dean: O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim? Tem algo a ver com o tal telefonema?

Sydney: Tem sim,colega!

Dean: Me conta,então?!

Sydney: Você quer que eu mesmo conto?

Dean: Pode contar.

Sydney: Lá vai! Hum... lembra do telefone do meu pai tocava e quando eu atendia,ficava mudo?

Dean: Sim,lembro!

Sydney: Depois que você foi para o banheiro,o telefone tocou e eu atendi e...

Dean: E...??

Sydney: Promete que você não vai quebrar tudo do quarto?

Dean: Chega de enrolar e fala logo!

Sydney: Acontece que... Lena Fields não é um demônio como pensamos.

Dean: Não? Como assim "não"?

Sydney(suspirando profundamente): Lena Fields é na verdade... Bela Talbot!

Dean: Como é que é?!

Sydney: É isso mesmo que você ouviu. A tal Lena é a desgraçada,vadia,filha de uma quenga da Bela.

Dean: Peraí!

Ele pega o travesseiro,enfia a cara e começa a gritar e falar um monte de palavrão. Depois de alguns minutos...

Dean: Cara!Isso funciona mesmo! Então... está me dizendo que era a Bela o tempo todo?

Sydney: Isso mesmo!

Dean: Desgraçada! E por quê ela fez isso?

Sydney: Por causa do que fizemos com ela no Tennessee.

Dean: Falei que vocês cutucaram a onça coma vara curta?

Sydney: Mas bem que ela mereceu aquilo!

Dean: Bem que te avisei! Continua...

Sydney; Depois que fomos embora... ela ficou amarrada num casebre escuro e sujo. Ela me disse que conseguiu sair de lá,deu uma pancada no mendigo tarado,depois conseguiu arranjar uma roupa decente e conseguiu sair de lá,vagando pela estrada. Ate que ela achou um bar e entrou e entrou nesse local e viu duas garotas conversando e rindo. E quando viu,era a Melody com a Jo.

Dean: Sério?!

Sydney: É. E mais: quando ela descobriu isso,ficou irada,aí ela teve um plano. Ela se disfarçou de Lena Fields,não sei como conseguiu o telefone da Jo,ligou pra ela e falou aquelas barbaridades sobre a Melody. E com isso,a amizade delas atem um fim trágico.

Dean: Mau-caráter essa Bela. E o quê ela bolou pra vocês duas?

Sydney: Depois que ela fez entre Jo e Melody,dias depois por um acaso encontrou com os nossos pais. E ela falou que eles estavam nos procurando e aquela desgraçada se disfarçou de detetive particular. Eles falaram tudo ,ela se tocou que as meninas que eles estavam procurando era a gente. Alguns dias se passaram, se disfarçou de Lena Fields novamente,fingiu ser também uma caçadora,chegou na cidade primeiro que nós 4 ,mas viu a gente chegar depois. Quando soube da 1ª vítima,ligou para eles e , depois que eles chegaram no hotel,ela ligou falando que você e o Sammy eram dois psicopatas procurados. E no dia seguinte... você sabe o que aconteceu!

Dean: Que filha da ...

Sydney: E aquela vaca desnutrida não está mais na cidade,quando ela me ligou,estava na estrada.

Dean: Não tô acreditando nisso. Ela fez essa confusão toda e depois deu no pé?!Que infeliz!

Sydney: Temos que falar com as meninas,pois isso interessa a nós três. Você tem o telefone da Melody?

Dean: Por quê?

Sydney: Eu não tenho,só a Amy. E não dá pra ligar pra ela,porque só dá caixa postal.

Dean: Você quer que eu te passo?

Sydney: Passa aê,colega!

Ele passa o telefone da Melody pra ela,depois alguém bate na porta e os dois ficam em silêncio. Quando ela abre era...

Sydney: Amy?

Amy; Oi,amiga!

Sydney: Aleluia,deu sinal de vida! Tá sozinha?

Amy: Não.

Sydney: O quê?!

Sam(aparece atrás da Amy): Eh... oi Sydney!

Sydney: Sammy?! Tudo bem sobrinho lindo!

Sam: Tudo bem... tia!

Sydney: Podem entrar.

Amy: Tudo bem.

Os dois entram no quarto,e logo vê o Dean sentado na cama. Na hora que eles viram,pensaram :"Alguma coisa aconteceu ontem a noite...",uma olha pro outro com uma cara suspeita.

E então...

Dean: Não acredito! Casal 20 dando sinal de vida! Isso é bom.

Amy: Dá um tempo!

Sydney: É verdade. Porque... ligava sempre pra vocês e só dava caixa postal. O que aconteceu com vocês?

Amy: Bem... é que...

Sam: O Bobby queria falar algo com a gente e chegando no hotel onde ele estava,não era nada de mais,era sobre a caçada.

Amy: Isso mesmo.

Dean: Mas isso é motivo de deixar o telefone na caixa postal?

Amy: É que... onde nós estávamos,dava fora de área e não deu pra ligar pra vocês.

Dean: Mentira!!

Amy: O quê?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo. Como dava fora de área que o Sam me ligou?

Sam: Ela tentou ligar,mas o telefone dela dava fora de serviço,eu tentei e deu certo,não entendi como.

Os dois(cruzando os braços na altura do peito): Huuuuuuummmm....!

Dean: Faz sentido,não é Syd?

Sydney: É... faz sentido,colega!(**n/a: **_eles notaram que é tudo mentira,mas eles fingiram que acreditaram!_)

Amy: E vocês? Estavam fazendo o quê sozinhos?

Sydney: Hum... estávamos pesquisando sobre a tal Lena Fields,porque na nossa conclusão...

Dean: Lena Fields poderia ser um demônio.

Os dois: Demônio?

Dean: É. Então pesquisamos a noite toda,enquanto isso,tentamos ligar para vocês,mas só dava caixa postal,né?! Até que a Syd foi dormir e eu continuei pesquisando. E consegui achar que essa Lena existe,quer dizer...

Sydney: Ela existiu. Morreu em 1997 aos 2 anos.

Amy(sentando na cama): Puxa vida...

Dean: Pesquisei tanto que... dormi em cima do _lap-top._

Sydney:Até babou,esse porco!

Dean: Eu não babei!

Sydney: Babou sim!(**n/a:** _só que... eles não falaram que dormiram na mesma cama sem querer... querendo!_ )

Dean: Eu não babei!

Sydney: Babou sim! Não adianta negar!

Dean: Vocês receberam o telefonema do Bobby?

Sam: Falando que houve mais uma vítima? Sim.

Dean: Nós vamos para o local do crime e estávamos esperando vocês.

Amy: Então,vamos lá!Estamos esperando o quê?

Sydney: Mas primeiro... preciso falar uma coisa pra vocês.

Amy: O que foi?

Sydney: Depois que o Dean me disse sobre essa pesquisa,tocou o telefone,mas não era nenhum dos nossos telefones e quando deduzi,era o telefone do meu pai,pois ele esqueceu aqui na hora que ele veio falar comigo.

Sam: E...?

Sydney:E no visor estava um nome: Lena Fileds.

Amy; Lena?!

Sydney: É... Lena. E quando atendia,só ficava mudo,e isso se repetia várias vezes,tocava o telefone,eu atendia,ficava mudo. Até que... Lena respondeu.

Sam: O que ela disse?

Sydney: Acontece que...

Amy: Que...?

Sydney: Lena Fields... é na verdade **Bela Talbot**!

Amy: **COMO**?!

Sydney:É isso mesmo! Eu também não acreditei,mas era ela o tempo todo.

Sam: Não acredito nisso! Ela fingiu esse tempo todo?

Sydney: É isso que fiquei "p" da vida. Ela causou esse... pandemônio. E quando ouvi a voz dela,e u quis jogar o telefone longe,mas como era do meu pai,joguei em cima da cama.

Amy: E por quê ela fez isso?

Sydney: Por vingança!

Sam: Vingança?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo. Tudo isso por causa daquilo que fizemos com ela no _Tennessee_.

Dean: Eu avisei que vocês cutucaram a onça com vara curta!

Amy Mas ela merecia aquilo,e não me arrependo do que fiz com ela.

Sydney: Nem eu!

Sam: Como souberam que foram vocês?

Amy: Tava na cara,né?!

Sydney: Também. Ela falou que quando acordou,viu um velhinho todo sujo,banguelo e pior...tarado,olhando pra ela!

Amy: Adoraria ver essa cena.

Sydney : E eu não?! Mas vou contar tim tim por tim tim

Então... ela conta tudo para o casal 20 o que contou para o Dean,a cada coisa que ela falava os dois ficavam boquiabertos.

Depois que ela contou tudo...

Sam: Essa Bela é sem noção.

Sydney: E mais: aquela vagabunda já saiu da cidade.

Dean: Conclusão: ela fez o que tinha que fazer e deu no pé!

Sam: Cadela!

Amy: Quenga!

Sydney: Piranha!

As duas(uma olha pra outra e começa a cantar): "_Quenga,quenga,quenga,__**PIRANHA**__!!_"(**n/a:** _quem assistia "__**Programa do Ratinho"**__,sabe que música elas cantaram)_

Dean: Vocês batem bem da cuca?

Amy: Õ! Com certeza!Uma coisa eu falo,a Bela nos paga!!

Sydney:Com certeza! Tudo bem que mexemos com a pessoa errada,mas ... ela mexeu com as garotas erradas!

Amy: É isso mesmo,amiga!

Dean: Vocês não tem que ligar para a Melody?

Sydney: É mesmo. Mas ligamos no caminho!

Sam: Tudo bem. Vamos todos ao local do crime.

Amy: Vamo!!!

Então o nosso querido quarteto,juntos novamente (**n/a:** _aeeeeeeee!!!_) se preparam para ir no local do crime para fazer algumas perguntas às testemunhas. Até que... alguém bate na porta,eles pensam que é o nosso querido titio Bobby. Mas quando abre a porta,era...

Sydney: Pai?!

Anthony: Eu sei que aqueles assassinos estão aqui!

Sydney: Hã?! Do quê você está falando?

Anthony(empurrando a porta): Sai da frente!

Nessa hora,ele e o Yoshiro entram no quarto,e de cara,viram os irmãos.

Anthony: Sabia!

Yoshiro: Bem que a Lena nos disse!

As duas : O quê?! Lena?!

Yoshiro: Isso mesmo. Antes dela sair na cidade,ela nos ligou falando que esses maus elementos estavam aqui.

Amy: Qual é! Essa Lena não é flor que se cheire.

Yoshiro: Eles também não. O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

Sam:Nós estamos aqui só para investigar sobre a morte da amiga do Matthew.

Yoshiro: Eu sei que vocês querem.

Anthony: Querem seduzir as nossas filhas!

Dean: Olha,não é nada disso,sr. Williams. Nós...

Quando ele ia completar a frase,Anthony dá um belo soco de direita no queixo dele e ele cai no chão. O seu irmão foi acudi-lo.

Sam: Tudo bem contigo?

Dean(fazendo força pra levantar e leva a sua mão no queixo): Tô bem! Uh! Esse coroa é forte como um touro!

Sydney:Você tá bem,amore?!(indo aonde ele estava)

Anthony(parando na frente): Você não ousa acudi-lo!

Sydney E por quê,hein?!

Amy: Pra quê tudo isso? Vocês beberam?

Anthony: Não! Não bebemos! Só estamos fazendo o que é certo.

Amy: E o quê é certo? Bater neles? Vocês estão fazendo a coisa errada!

Yoshiro: É vocês que estão fazendo a coisa errada,trazendo esses maus elementos pra cá!

Sam: Não somos o que vocês estão pensando.

Yoshiro:Claro! São piores! Vocês dois escolhem:sair daqui numa boa ou... sair daqui cheios de balas!

Sam(se aproximando): Como é que é?

Sydney: É melhor vocês irem.

Dean: Tudo bem,estamos indo. Mas uma coisa eu falo: vocês vão se arrepender do que fizeram com a gente! Vamos, Sammy!

Sam(olhando para eles com"ar" de raiva): É... vamos!

Anthony: É bom mesmo!

Então,os nossos queridos irmãos saem do quarto e as nossas heroínas ficaram com seus corações nas suas mãos. Mas quando eles chegaram na porta,eles param,dão uma meia-volta e vão aonde as meninas estavam e... para ira dos pais delas, eles dão um _hiper mega maxi blaster_ beijo nelas (**n/a:** _ooooooooooeeeeee!!!_) e ficou essa linda cena por muito tempo. Depois,eles falam para elas se cuidarem e vice-versa! Quando saem,olham bem na cara de Anthony e Yoshiro e fecham a porta. Depois que eles saíram,os pais delas olham para cara delas e elas... ficaram disfarçando.

E então...

Yoshiro: Então é isso,né?!

Sydney : "É isso" o quê?

Anthony: Vocês tinham um caso com eles!

Amy: Caso? Agora que vocês descobriram?

Sydney(olhando pro relógio): Duas horas depois...

Yoshiro: Não acredito nisso! Nossas filhas... tendo um caso com aqueles psicopatas? Aonde vamos parar...

Amy; Pai, vou falar mais uma vez: eles não são assassinos! Coloquem isso na cabeça!

Sydney: Eles são os caras mais legais e incríveis que já conhecemos de toda a caçada que fizemos.

Anthony: Minha filha,escute... eles não são caçadores! Só estão seduzindo vocês!

Yoshiro: E pela cena que vi,acho que eles as levaram para a cama.

Amy: E se levaram?E daí?!(**n/a:** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeee²!!!_)

Quando a nossa japinha falou isso,Sydney ficou chocada,ficou com uma cara de :"_Quem é você? O quê você fez com a minha amiga?!", _e com isso,ficou um grande silêncio no ar. Yoshiro ficou inconformado do que a filha disse,não falou nada,apenas deu um belo tapa na cara dela.

Depois disso...

Yoshiro: Vocês nos decepcionaram.

Amy(com seus olhos marejados): Vocês também!

Anthony: Eu nem sei o que fazer com vocês.

Sydney: Não se preocupem,sabemos nos virar. Vamos Amy?

Anthony: Esperem! Aonde vocês vão?

Sydney: Vamos para o local do crime;

Anthony: Nõ! Vocês não vão!

Amy: Como assim "não vamos"?

Yoshiro: Arrumem as suas malas,vocês vão voltar para o _Missouri_!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** _Gostaram do capítulo? É meio... longo mas vale a pena! Então...revelação já foi feita,o que vcs acharam?!_

_Mas... será que as nossas heroínas vão mesmo voltar para o Missouri? E eles vão conseguir falar o que os irmãos não são assassinos? _

_Isso que vamos ver no próximo capítulo!!_

_Bjs a tds que leem a minha fic._


	12. Arrumar as malas? Nem pensar!

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida!!!Tudo bem com vcs? Espero que sim..._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior,pois adorei escrever..._

_Agora vamos para continuação!_

**ENJOY IT**!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando Yoshiro falou isso, as nossas heroínas ficaram chocadas e ao mesmo tempo revoltadas.

As duas: **O QUÊ**?!

Yoshiro: É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram,mocinhas! Hoje a noite,vocês duas voltarão para o _Missouri_.

Amy: Não! Não vamos voltar para o Missouri!

Sydney: De jeito nenhum!

Anthony: Vai ser melhor pra vocês duas,pra ficar longe daqueles maus elementos.

Amy: Eles não são maus elementos!

Yoshiro: É isso que eles falaram pra vocês.

Sydney: Mas eles estão falando a verdade. Nós até podemos ir para a outra cidade atrás de outra caçada,mas para o _Warrensburg _não voltaremos!

Anthony: Vocês vão por bem ou por mal! Ou então... vocês voltarão para o _Wisconsin_ e não saem mais de lá!

As duas :_**Wisconsin**__!!!!_

Amy: Agora e demais!

Sydney: Já estão apelando agora!!

Yoshiro: Só queremos proteger vocês!! Vocês não entendem?!

Amy: O que vocês sabem de... proteção? Deixar duas crianças pequenas e inocentes na casa de estranhos,isso é proteção pra vocês?!

Yoshiro: Amy,me escuta...

Amy: Escutar o quê?! Depois de tanto tempo longe,quer nos proteger agora?! Como a Syd falou: sabemos nos virar!

Anthony: Vocês são cabeças-duras,hein?!

Sydney:É.... vocês também. Temos a quem puxar!

Amy: É verdade.

Yoshiro: Vocês duas são malcriadas,hein?!

Amy: Fazer o quê?! É a vida!

Anthony: Vou ligar para a Valerie,falando que vocês vão pra lá hoje.

Amy: Valerie? A irmã da Vivian?

Anthony: Essa mesma!

Sydney: Aquela loura azeda? Ah... não! Prefiro estar em outra cidade do que aguentar aquela... mala sem alça. Aff!!

Yoshiro: E por quê essa implicância?

Sydney: Toda vez que me via,ela fazia aquela piadinha sem graça: "Você mudou de sexo?" ,"Pensei que esse nome fosse só pra homem...".Se eu for ver ela,vou metralhar sem dó nem piedade.

Amy: Não é pra tanto,amiga!

Sydney: Não é você que ouve essas piadinhas imbecis!

Anthony:E aí?!Vão arrumar as malas ou não?

As duas: **NÃO**!!

Anthony: Tudo bem! Quando voltarmos aqui,queremos ver as malas prontas para voltar para o_ Missouri._

Sydney: Mas não vamos voltar para o_ Missouri._

Anthony: Vocês vão sim!!!Porque não vão mais ver aqueles... vigaristas assassinos! Vocês vão voltar para o _Warrensburg _e ponto final.

Amy: Mas...

Yoshiro: "Mas" nada,mocinha! Vocês vão voltar e não vai ver mais eles,entenderam?!

Sydney: Mas...

Yoshiro: Entenderam!?!

As duas: Entendemos..

Anthony: Vamos sair para saber mais sobre a vítima e sua morte e vocês vão arrumando as malas. E quando for a noite,passaremos aqui para despedir de vocês. Tudo bem?

As duas: Tudo bem.

Os dois vão se despedir de suas filhas com um simples beijo no rosto,mas as duas desviam os seus rostos,depois disso,os dois saem. Depois que saíram de lá...

Anthony: Shiro,estamos fazendo a coisa certa?

Yoshiro: Claro que sim,amigo! O que não quero que elas se encontrem com aqueles marginais.

Anthony: É verdade. Vamos para o local antes que a polícia chega lá.

Yoshiro: Vamos.

Então,os dois vão a direção do _Chevette _e saem. Depois de tudo que aconteceu,uma pessoa viu e ouviu tudo e após dos pais das meninas saíram,saiu atrás e é nada mais nada menos que...**Bela**. Toda satisfeita,ela vai embora da cidade de vez e com enorme sorriso no rosto. Que ódio,né?! Continuando...

Enquanto isso,as nossas heroínas permanecem no quarto do hotel,"p" da vida.

Amy: Não acredito nisso!

Sydney: Nem eu! Eu não quero voltar para o _Missouri_.

Amy: Nem eu quero! Eles não vão nos obrigar a voltar pra lá.

Sydney: O único jeito é falar a verdade sobre a Lena.

Amy: A Bela conseguiu o que queria. Que vaca!

Sydney: Põe vaca nisso. Foi bem planejado,ela venceu a batalha mas não venceu a guerra!

Amy: É verdade. Estamos esquecendo de algo.

Sydny: O quê?

Amy: Ligar para a Melody.

Sydney: Putz! É mesmo. Você liga ou eu ligo?

Amy: Eu ligo pedindo que ela fvim pra cá.

Sydney: Ok!

Então,a nossa querida japinha liga para a Melody pedindo pra que ela fosse no quarto de hotel onde ela estavam pra falar sobre a Lena falsa e Melody pergunta se a Victoria pode ir também,Amy falou que que pode,sem problemas. Ela fala que já está a caminho e a nossa japa fala que vai esperá-la.. Enquando as duas esperam a Melody e a amiga dela,os irmãos voltam para o hotel que estão hospedados. Chegaram inconformados com que aconteceu. E depois disso,um dos telefones tocam,e era...

Dean: Alô?!

Bela: Oi _Winchester_!

Dean: O quê você quer agora,hein?!

Bela: Nossa! Isso é saudades de mim,amor?

Dean: Você não faz falta nenhuma! Me diz... o quê você quer,vadia?

Bela: Que meigo! Só liguei pra falar uma coisa.

Dean: E o que é?

Bela: Fiquei sabendo que... as namoradinhas de vocês dois vão voltar pra cidade natal.

Dean: Como é que é?!

Bela: É isso mesmo que você ouviu,gatinho! Elas vão embora de _Phoenix_ sem se despedir de vocês,que pena,né?!

Dean: Quem te falou isso?

Bela: Anthony,pai de Sydney,o que querido "sogrinho".(**n/a**: _**MENTIRA**__!!ela ouviu tudo!!_) Ele me disse que fizeram isso para o bem das duas,pra que elas ficassem longe dos assassinos procurados. Triste,né?!

Dean: Sua filha da...

Bela: Me poupe dos seus elogios,gatinho! Eu quis que você e seu irmãozinho saibam dessa triste notícia ,em primeira mão. Não quero ver vocês chorarem,pois cortará o meu coração!

Dean: Você não é "Ave-Maria",mas é cheia de graça,né?! E isso não ficar assim!Aconteça o que acontecer,as duas vão atrás de você e dará um castigo que você merece,sua vaca!

Bela: Me poupe! Aquelas duas estão ferradas e do jeito que estão as coisas... elas não vão atrás de mim tão cedo. É uma pena que vou desligar o telefone,mas adorei falar com você e se precisar desabafar,você sabe pra quem contar,viu?! Tchauzinho!(desliga o telefone)

Dean: Alô!? Alô?!(desliga o telefone)

Bela(depois que desligou o telefone): Pronto! Missão cumprida!

Então,ela sai da cidade,feliz da vida com sua missão cumprida.,e Dean fica louco de de ódio.

Sam: Quem era?

Dean: A vaca da Bela! Que ódio!

Sam: O que ela queria?

Dean: Rir da nossa cara!

Sam: " Rir da nossa cara "? Como assim?

Dean: Ela ligou pra falar que... a Amy e a Syd vão embora de _Phoenix_.

Sam: Como?

Dean: Ela encheu a boca pra falar isso,pelo jeito,está feliz da vida.

Sam: Caramba! Não acredito nisso! Pra onde elas vão?!

Dean: Para a terra natal delas.

Sam: Para o _Wisconsin_?

Dean: Não. Pelo jeito é_ Missouri,_não tenho certeza.

Sam: A Bela conseguiu o que queria!

Dean: É verdade,mas ela vai ter troco.

Sam: Não importa se elas vão para o _Missouri_ ou _Wisconsin_,aconteça o que acontecer,iremos atrás delas,mesmo que os pais delas gostem ou não.

Dean: Até que você tem razão. Vamos sim atrás delas.

Sam: É assim que se fala!!

Dean: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sam: Pode.

Dean: O que realmente aconteceu entre você e Amy ontem a noite?

Sam: O quê?!

Dean: É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Sam: Bem...

Dean: Fale a verdade!

Sam(coçando a nuca): Bem...

Dean: Fala agora ou cala-se pra sempre!

Sam: Tá bom,curioso! Depois que te liguei,fui para o quarto que o Bobby está hospedado. Chegando lá,vejo a Amy sentada na quina da cama,depois,o Bobby decide sair um pouco...

Dean: E deixou vocês dois sozinhos?

Sam: Isso mesmo.

Dean: Vem cá,o que aconteceu depois? Sem mentir.

Sam: Então... nós conversamos.

Dean: Não acredito,só conversaram?

Sam: É. Só

Dean: Pensei que rolou algo interessante.

Sam: Praticamente,conversamos a noite inteira.

Dean: Mentira!

Sam: O quê?!

Dean: É isso aí! Não sabe nem mentir.

Sam: Você que é muito curioso!

Dean: Então... você e a **Yoko Ono** só... conversaram?

Sam: Só.

Dean(passando a mão no rosto): Não acredito nisso...

Sam: Mas...

Dean: Opa! Eu não entendi esse "mas...".

Sam(sem jeito e coçando a nuca): É que... com isso,rolou um certo... clima entre nós. Até que...

Dean: Que...?

Sam: Aconteceu!

Dean: Aconteceu o quê?

Sam: Aconteceu o... você sabe do que estou falando.

Dean: Peraí! Você está me dizendo que rolou...

Sam: É... isso mesmo.

Dean(abraçando o irmão): Esse é meu garoto! Orgulho de você,maninho! Eu te amo,cara!

Sam: Não é pra tanto. Só... aconteceu.

Dean: Tirou o atraso,Sammy!

Sam: Pára com isso! Assim você me deixa constrangido.

Dean: Estou orgulhoso de você,de verdade. Mas.. e o Bobby? Ele voltou para o quarto?

Sam: Não se preocupe. Ele não voltou pra lá.

Dean: É isso aí! Quem diria... você e Amy.

Sam: É...

Dean: Acho que ele planejou isso,não?

Sam: Pelo jeito,foi. E aí?! Vamos para o local do crime pra saber mais de algo?

Dean: Claro que vamos,maninho! Pensou que ia esquecer dessa parte?

Sam: Do jeito que você é! Mas... se a gente trombar com os pais delas?

Dean: Simples: ignora! E se eles folgarem muito, mandamos para o inferno!

Sam(rindo): Gostei. E aí,vamos?

Dean: Demorô!

Depois dessa conversa,os irmãos resolvem ir para o local do crime. Mas no caminho, Sam recebe uma mensagem de texto em seu celular e,quando ele abre a mensagem,estava escrito:

"_Voltaremos para o Missouri hoje a noite. Sentiremos muita falta de vocês_

_Mil beijos,_

_Amy e Sydney. "_

Sim! Era das nossas queridas heroínas. Quando ele leu aquilo,ficou com um nó na garganta e o com o coração na mão e mostrou para o seu irmão,e ele fica bastante desolado,pois para eles,essas meninas são e sempre serão muitos especiais para eles.

Enquanto eles estavam na estrada,elas estavam esperando por Melody pra contar toda a verdade da tal Lena.

Enquanto elas esperam...

Amy: O que você está fazendo?

Sydney: Mandando mensagem para eles.

Amy: Hum... Eles vão fazer falta,não é?!

Sydney: É.E como vão fazer! Amy,posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Amy: Pode!

Sydney: O que rolou mesmo entre você e o Sam?

Amy: Hã?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Falei: o que rolou mesmo entre você e o _Sammyzinho_?

Amy: Ah...

Sydney: Fala logo ou cale-se pra sempre!

Amy(sem jeito): Bem...

Sydney: Desembucha,garota! E... sem mentir,hein?!

Amy: Bem... Depois que te liguei,fui para o hotel onde o Bobby estava hospedado.

Sydney: E...?

Amy: Ficamos conversando por muito tempo. Até que alguém bate na porta,quando o Bobby abre,era o Sam.

Sydney: E...?

Amy: Calma,curiosa! Então,quando nos vimos,foi com como um baque no ar.

Sydney: Uau!

Amy: Do nada, Bobby resolve sair pra resolver uns probleminhas. E com isso, nos deixou sozinhos.

Sydney: O que mais aconteceu?

Amy: Ficamos... convsersando.

Sydney: Só isso?

Amy: É. Ficamos conversando.

Sydney: Tem certeza?

Amy: Absoluta!

Sydney: Ah... tá. Que bom que vocês ficaram só batendo papo. Já falei que vocês dois juntos são fofos?

Amy: Já... Várias vezes! Só que...

Sydney: O quê você disse?

Amy(coçando a cabeça): É... até que... no meio da conversa,rolou um certo... clima.

Sydney: Adoro quando acontece isso!

Amy: O clima começou a esquentar. Até que... rolou...

Sydney: O que?

Amy(sem jeito): Rolou... hum... "aquilo"

Sydney: Aquilo?!

Amy: É.... rolou "aquilo".

Sydney: "Aquilo"?! O quê é "aquilo"?

Amy(sem paciência): "Aquilo" mesmo que você está pensando!

Sydney(chocada): Como é que é?!

Amy(com vergonha): É... só que aconteceu,do nada.

Sydney: Amiga,tô cho-ca-da!!! Agora sim,chocou meu coração de verdade. Jura?

Amy: Juro.

Sydney: **O-VU-LEI MAAASSTEEEERRRR**!!! E dessa vez,vou fecundar!

Amy: Não é pra tanto,Sydney!

Sydney: É sério,colega! Quem diria,hein?! Você e o Sammy com aquelas carinhas de inocentes...

Amy; Ora,dá um tempo!!

Sydney: Calma! Estou sendo sincera!

Amy: Ah tá. Sei...

Sydney: A Melody está demorando,né?!

Amy: É verdade. Daqui a pouco ela aparece.

Sydney: E aí?! Vamos arrumar as malas?

Amy: Pra quê?

Sydney: Ora,nós vamos voltar para _Missouri _?

Amy: Hã?! Não vou arrumar _merda_ nenhuma de mala e nem voltar pra lá. Se eles quiserem que a gente volta,eles que vêm arrumar as nossas malas! (**n/a:**_ boa,Amy!!!_)

Sydney: **OOOOOOEEEEEEE**!!!!!

Amy: Aonde você tirou isso!

Sydney: Desculpe,é que aprendi isso da autora!

Amy: E pelo jeito,ela é sem noção como você!

Sydney: Que nada! Ela é como eu: quietinha.

Amy: Sei... tá bom...!

Sydney: É verdade. Não acredita em mim não?!

E depois dessa conversa, alguém bate na porta,Amy foi atender e era...

Amy: Melody!

Melody: Oi,nipônica! Tudo bem?!

Amy: Tudo. Pode entrar.

Melody: Valeu,hein?!

Então,ela entra junto com sua amiga,Victoria.

Sydney: Deu sinal de vida,_muié_!?!

Melody: Foi mal,meninas. É que eu vim correndo e pensei que você estavam com os rapazes,pois vocês não se largam.

Sydney: Hum... aconteceu tanta coisa.

Melody: Já fiquei sabendo. Aliás... meninas,essa é minha amiga e parceira de caçadas Victoria Hansen.

As: Ooi, Victoria!!

Melody; E Vick,essas são Amy Sakamoto e Sydney Williams.

Victoria: É um prazer conhecer vocês duas. Melody não parava de falar de vocês.

Amy: Sério?!

Sydney: Legal!

Victoria: Vocês são filhas de Yoshiro Sakamoto e Anthony Williams,né?!

Amy: Exatamente!

Sydney: Os próprios!

Victoria: Aqueles que acham que os Winchesters são... assassinos?

Sydney: Esses mesmos!

Victoria: Bom saber.

Melody: O que vocês duas queriam tanto comigo?

Amy: O queríamos falar contigo é...

Sydney: Sobre uma coisa que te interessa muito.

Melody: O que é?

Amy: Lena Fields.

As duas: Lena Fields?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo,colegas! Sobre essa vaca que voa!

Melody: Me conta tudo!

Amy: A Syd que sabe contar.

Sydney: Acontece que... Lena Fields é na verdade...

Melody: O que?

Sydney: É na verdade **Bela Talbot**!

Melody: Como é que é?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo. Era ela o tempo todo.

Victoria: Não acredito nisso! Já ouvi falar dela,é uma desclassificada!

Melody: Mas.. como que você descobriu isso,Syd?

Sydney: Amiga... senta que lá vem história!Te contarei tim tim por tim tim.

Então,ela conta tudo pra Melody e Victoria,e elas ficam inconformadas com tudo o que ouviram. Ela contou a destruição da amizade entre Melody com a Jo até a separação do nosso querido quarteto.

Depois que ela contou tudo...

Victoria: Que vadia essa Bela!!

Melody: Vou matar aquela vagabunda! Por causa dela,a Jo não quer mais olhar pra minha cara.

Victoria: Os seus pais são muito trouxas pra acreditar nessa vaca.

Melody: Vick! São os pais delas.

Sydney: Mas ela falou a verdade,eles são muitos otários de acreditar nela.

Amy: É a idade que faz isso.

Sydney: É verdade.

Victoria: Não se preocupem,meninas. Uma hora eles vão"quebrar a cara".

Melody: Concordo.

Victoria: E ela disse o motivo de tudo que ela fez?

Amy e Sydney: Vingança!

Victoria: Não entendi.

Sydney: Ela fez isso por causa de um castigo que demos a ela no _Tennessee_.

Victoria: Ah... a Melody me contou o tal castigo. Pelo visto,ela não aguenta brincadeira.

Melody: Pra você ver.

Amy: Ela nos paga!

Sydney: Isso eu tenho certeza!Mas se quiser nos ajudar,Victoria,toda ajuda é benvinda!

Victoria: Tudo bem. Eu posso dar alguns palpites.

Amy: Beleza! Mais uma para o clube!

Sydney: Uhhuuuuuu!!! Tô gostando disso.

Melody: E vocês... nunca mais viram os meninos?

Amy: Bem... vi o Sam quando fui falar com o Bobby.

Sydney: E eu vi o Dean quando estava na lanchonete aqui perto,por um acaso.

Victoria: Que bom que vocês os reencontraram,ficamos felizes por isso.

Amy; Só que...

Melody: Eu não gostei disso.

Sydney: Eles estiveram por aqui,mas os coroas vieram pra cá pelo aviso de **Lena**,aliás,**Bela**. E os expulsaram daqui.

Amy: E por causa disso,eles falaram par nós arrumássemos as malas,pois voltaremos para o _Missouri_.

Victoria: Eu não acredito nisso! Vocês vão embora?

Amy: Eles querem que voltássemos pra lá,mas... não vamos nem que a vaca tussa.

Sydney: Meninas,não vão pensando que é a **Bela**,é só um modo de falar,tá?!( as meninas começam a rir)

Victoria(rindo muito): Gostei dela!

Amy: Não se preocupe,ela é assim o tempo todo,essa doida varrida!

Sydney: Você é ranzinza,hein?! Você tem inveja de mim,isso sim!

Melody (rindo): Essas duas!

Amy: Se acostumem que é assim mesmo!

Melody: É. Tô vendo.

Victoria: Vocês são maluquinhas.

Sydney: Nós? Maluquinhas? Magina... Somos normais,só isso.

Melody: Normais? Sei...

Victoria: Como vocês tiraram a sorte grande?

Amy: Como assim? Não entendi.

Sydney: Nem eu. Explica aí,tia!

Victoria: Sorte... de conhecer os _Winchesters._

Amy: aquilo não foi sorte,foi o destino. Por quê você falou isso?

Victoria: Porque... eles não paravam de falar de vocês duas um minuto.

Sydney(sem jeito): Jura?!

Melody: Acho que vocês fisgaram aqueles caras.

Victoria: Também,quem não queria,né?! Dois caras daqueles...

Melody: É verdade.

Victoria: Eles falaram que uma parecia uma _nerd_ e a outra o "_Colehinho da Duracell_".

Amy: Eles nos definiu assim?

Melody: Eles não,o Dean.

Amy: Vou pegar aquele cara de cacete!Deixa ele comigo!

Sydney: "_Coelhinho da Duracell_",né?! Ele me paga,aquele sem graça! Vou espancar tanto ele...

Amy: Somos duas!

Victoria: Calma,meninas! Ele falou brincando!

As duas: Ah,bom!

Victoria: Mas eles falaram um a coisa: que vocês duas são as pessoas mais incríveis que já conhecerram.

Amy: Uau!

Sydney: Agora chocou o meu coração.

Melody: O quê?!

Sydney: Agora tô chocada!

Melody: Ah tá!

Victoria: Se eu fosse vocês,planejaria uma coisa pra castigar a Bela.

Sydney: É verdade... mas o quê?

Amy: Vamos pensar...

Sydney: Por falar naquela _Bruxa de Blair_...acho que esqueci de falar uma coisa.

Melody: O quê?

Sydney: Ela... saiu da cidade!

Melody: **O QUÊ**?!

Syndey: É... a Bela saiu de _Phoenix_.

Melody: Filha da...

Victoria: Vagabunda!

Sydney: Aquela... f_ilha de uma quenga_ fez o que tinha que fazer e deu no pé!

Melody: Não acredito nisso!

Amy: Acredite se quiser,Melody! Agora temos que dar troco nela.

Sydney: Ela pode até ter vencido a batalha mas ela não ganhou a guerra!

Melody: Isso eu concordo! Mas você sabe pra onde ela foi?

Sydney: Pior que não.

Melody: Que droga!

Victoria: Aconteça o que acontecer,vocês vão a encontrar e darão um castigo que ela merece,aquela mau-caráter!

Amy: E então? Prontas para o plano?

Sydney: Por mim,tudo bem.

Melody (olhando para o relógio): Adoraria muito mas... temos que ir.

Amy: Ué?! Pra onde?

Melody: Saber mais sobre a morte da Chelsea

Sydney: Aaaah tá!

Victoria: Por quê? Vocês não vão?

Amy: É que... temos que ficar,para fingir que estamos arrumando as malas para voltar para o _Missouri._

Melody: Vocês são de_ Missouri_?

Amy: Somos de_ Wisconsin_,mas fomos criadas no_ Missouri._

Melody: Ah tá. E por quê vocês foram criadas no _Missouri_?

Sydney: Amiga... é uma loooonga história. Se contarmos,ficaremos o dia todo aqui.

Amy: Tá mais pra uma novela mexicana!

Sydney: Então deixaremos para um outro dia .Vamos ficar devendo essa.

As duas : Tudo bem...

Victoria: Então... vamos para o local do crime,mas qualquer coisa, falaremos pra você,ok?

Sydney: Tudo bem. Victoria,me passa o seu telefone?

Victoria: Ok!

Então,as duas trocam telefones. Depois disso,as 4 se despedem.

Melody: Amei rever vocês duas!

Amy; Nós também. Adorei conhecer você,Victoria.

Victoria: Eu também. Mas podem me chamar de _Vick_.

Sydney: Tá bom,Vick! Mas qualquer coisa,dá um grito.

Victoria(rindo): Tudo bem!

Elas se despediram. Então,Melody e Victoria entram no carro em direção ao local do crime,enquanto as nossas queridas heroínas ficaram no quarto do hotel,para que seus pais pensem que estão arrumando as suas malas.

No local do crime,estava cheios de curiosos e policiais,separados por uma fita de de isolamento. Uma hora, um dos policiais sai do local como o boneco em suas mãos,mas nenhuma suspeita. Elas e outros caçadores falaram com as testemunhas,familiares e amigos da vítima( só que eles não se encontraram). Depois,Melody e Victoria pesquisaram num site de busca ,para saber começou a a aparecer as mortes na cidade,elas descobrem que as mortes apareceram há mais ou menos 3 meses,com a morte de Logan Ulrich,primo de Matthew. Quando elas viram as fotos em um dos jornais ,uma pessoa ,que pra elas, já viram em algum lugar,mas não sabiam onde. Melody liga para um dos irmãos falando dessa tal descoberta de um suspeito. Quando eles chegaram,as encontraram e os mostram o que acharam,eles viram e perceberam que a pessoa lembra um dos legistas que conheceram quando foram ver o corpo de Matthew. Eles viram também a mesma pessoa e outros noticiários de outras cidades e estados,em períodos diferentes e também em 1928,no _Kentucky_. Então os irmãos resolve ir para o necrotério para achar o tal legista,um médico viu eles na recepção e deu a informação,que a tal pessoa foi passar um fim-de-semana com os pais em _Pinedale,Wyoming_. Eles ligam para as meninas,falando do que acabara de saber e resolveram que ia para o _Wyoming_. Depois,Dean liga para o Bobby sobre o que eles descobriram e falou para ele que a pessoa suspeita está indo para o _Wyoming,_Bobby diz que vai também nessa jornada. Então, eles vão para os hotéis que estão hospedados,arrumar as suas malas e seus armamentos, o dia estava caindo para o começo da noite.

Estão super curiosos sobre o que está acontecendo com as nossas heroínas? Veremos...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Please,não me matem!! Só queria deixar vocês curiosos,tá? Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim.._

_Fiquei quase uma semana escrevendo para vocês,pois é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito longo,não sei se vcs repararam! No próximo capítulo,um momento que todos estavam esperando..._

_Vocês querem saber qual? Aguardem..._

_Bjs a todos que leem a minha fic e não esquecem dos__** reviews**__,hein?!_


	13. Uma revelação bastante bombástica

**N/A:** _Olá pessoas... tudo bem?Espero que sim..._

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Espero que sim... foi meio longo mas de pra ler,né?!_

_Agora esse capítulo trará fortes emoções com direito a lenços de papel...!! E escolhi uma a música pra embalar esse capítulo,é "Because Of You",da Kelly Clarkson,o link está aqui,só juntar os espaços,oks?_

_http : // www__. 2 sha red. com /fil e/ 251 2461 /5 d87 614 a/ Kelly _ Clarkson _- _ Because_ Of _ You__. html_

_O que será que vai acontecer nesse capítulo? Veremos..._

**ENJOY IT**!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elas ficaram o dia todo no quarto sem fazer nada,só pensando no que os seus pais falaram,até que... elas tiveram uma grande idéia: elas iam arrumar as malas,mas não voltariam para o_ Missour_i e nem para o _Wisconsin_,e resolvem conversar com eles,contar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Depois de falar com as testemunhas,Anthony e Yoshiro vão para o hotel onde as filhas estão hospedadas pra despedi-las. Um deles batem na porta,e uma delas atende,depois que eles entram no quarto...

Yoshiro: Vocês já arrumaram as malas?

Amy: Sim,claro!

Yoshiro: Então... prontas para voltar para o_ Missouri_?

Sydney: Acontece que... nós não vamos voltar para o _Missouri_.

Anthony: Como é que é?!

Amy: É isso mesmo. Não vamos voltar para o _Missouri_.

Anthony: Então,as mocinhas voltarão para o _Wisconsin_,e ponto final!

Sydney: Não vamos voltar para o _Wisconsin,_também!

Yoshiro: Vocês já estão me irritando! Vão voltar sim!!

Amy: Não,não vamos!

Yoshiro: Ah é? E por quê não?

Sydney: Queremos falar com vocês e é super sério.

Nessa hora,ela devolve o celular para o seu pai e ele fica olhando pra cara dela.

Sydney: Não se preocupe,você esqueceu aqui na hora que veio aqui. Aliás, Lena ligou.

Os dois: Lena?!

Sydney: É... ela ligou para o seu celular,papai!

Anthony: O que ela queria?

Sydney: Falar com senhor. Mas como esqueceu aqui,tive que atender,né?! Vocês não me falaram que ela era um "amor" de pessoa.

Amy(olhando para a amiga): É... e como!

Yoshiro: O que ela falou?

Amy: Acontece que... a Lena não é flor que se cheire.

Anthony: Como assim?

Amy: Ela os enganou o tempo todo e vocês caíram como dois patinhos!

Yoshiro: Não estou entendendo. Ela nos disse para confiarmos no que ela estava dizendo...

Anthony: É verdade.

Sydney: Acontece que ela te enrolaram direitinho. Ela não passa de impostora.

Os dois: Impostora?!

Amy: É! Ela não se chama Lena Fields...

Sydney: Ela se chama** Bela Talbot**.

Os dois: Como?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo. Aquela_ inglesinha _arrogante te envenenaram.

Amy: Aquela vadia!

Anthony: Bela Talbot?

Sydney: É uma mercenária que faz tudo por dinheiro,e se cruzar no caminho dela,já era! Pois te ferra num estalar de dedos.

Anthony: Hum... e como sabe quem é ela?

Sydney: Aquele "sotaquezinho inglês" não me engana!

Yoshiro: Uma coisa eu falo: tudo bem que ela nos enganou,mas uma coisa ela falou a verdade.

Sydney: O quê?

Yoshiro: Aqueles dois rapazes são mesmo assassinos.

As duas: Ah não!

Sydney: Esse assunto de novo? Ninguém merece!!

Amy: Até quando vocês vão mudar de assunto?

Anthony: Até vocês entenderem que eles são realmente psicopatas!

Sydney: Eles não são psicopatas,pai!

Yoshiro: Claro que são! Estão falando isso porque... estão apaixonadas e não veem isso!

Amy: Mas estamos falando a verdade,pai! Estamos sendo realistas e não agindo,como você disse,"duas meninas apaixonadas" .Estamos falando o que sabemos!

Yoshiro: É isso que eles falaram no dia que os conheceram,né?! Eles... eles... são filhos de um _serial killer_...

Amy: Eles não são filhos de um _serial killer_,pai!

Yoshiro: Ah é?! Então,conhecem o pai deles?!

Amy: Pai...

Yoshiro: Me falem! Se eles não são filhos de um _serial killer, _são de quem? De um estuprador,sociopata,maníaco,pedófilo...

Amy: Mas pai...

Yoshiro: O quê? Vão nos responder o que perguntei? Eles são filhos de quem?

Sydney(irritada): **ELES SÃO FILHOS DE JOHN WINCHESTER**!!!!

Então,a verdade foi finalmente dita naquele momento,e quando ela falou isso,os dois ficaram em estado de choque por alguns segundos.

Anthony: Esperem aí! Vocês estão me dizendo que aqueles dois...

Sydney: Isso mesmo,pai! Aqueles "marginais" são filhos de um grande amigo de vocês, John.

Yoshiro: Eu não acredito nisso.

Amy: Mas pode acreditar,papai! Vocês não repararam que eles lembravam alguém?

Anthony: Vocês estão mentindo.

Sydney: Será?!

Então,ela vai na mala dela,que estava em cima de uma das camas e pega o diário,aquele que eles as deram. Ficou procurando a página que um deles escreveram,até que achou.

Sydney (lendo): "_14 de Outubro de 1992_

_Estamos há poucos meses do Natal,e até agora não achamos a coisa que matou Andrea e Joan,mas não vamos desistir de jeito nenhum! Yoshiro e eu estamos em mais uma caçada,em Friend,no Nebraska,e não estamos sozinhos! Depois de dois meses,reencontramos com John Winchester,um dos caçadores que conhecemos recentemente. Quando ele bateu na porta do quarto onde estávamos,estava acompanhados por duas crianças,depois ele fala que são os seus filhos. Como queria que Syd e Amy estivessem aqui ,pra conhecê-los e quem sabe... os 4 se tornarem grandes amigos. Então,ele os apresentou para nós . O mais velho se chama Dean e o caçula se chama Sam. Adorei esses meninos primeira vista ,e Yoshiro também. É como as nossas filhas estivessem aqui com a gente,mas elas estão em boas mãos, Brian está cuidando muito bem,e dá pra imaginar que minha Sydney fará 7 anos mês que vem e Amy já está com 8 anos? Como o tempo passa! Dá pra ver que os filhos de John são bons garotos,e terão um futuro brilhante. Principalmente o Sam,ou o "pequeno Sammy",dá pra perceber que é um menino muito inteligente só que ele é muito quieto. Já o Dean tem cara de menino bravo,mas é o John escarrado,até no jeito de olhar é igual,na minha opinião ele seria um grande caçador, assim como o pai. Yoshiro gostou muito do peuqeno Sammy,mas eu gostei do Dean. Eles também gostaram da gente,já até nos perguntaram se temos filhos,falamos que sim e falamos delas,um deles disse:'Adoraria conhecê-las!',e pensei: 'Quem sabe um dia...' Esses meninos nos encantaram de um modo inexplicável,não vemos a hora de falar deles para as nossas filhas e também não vejo a hora de vê-las depois que acabar tudo isso._

_Bem,acho que ganhamos dois 'filhos postiços'..."_

Depois que ela leu esse trecho,fechou o diário com seu olhos marejados. A Amy ficou na dela,mas os seus pais... ficaram quietos,pensando no que fizeram. Aqueles rapazes que pensaram que fossem assassinos,eram na verdade, filhos de um grande amigo deles. Eles ficaram se culpando silenciosamente e inconformados como que fizeram com os rapazes. Enquanto ela lia, os dois levavam as suas mãos em seus rostos,lembrando de cenas do passado e do presente,vendo deles crianças e eles já crescidos,ligando tudo no pensamento (como fosse "flashback").

E lembraram também do que o Bobby disse a eles na lanchonete :"_Se o pai deles estivesse aqui,vendo essa cena, estaria muito decepcionado c om vocês. Pensem... pensem bem o que estão fazendo,antes que seja tarde demais..._!!!" .E com isso,ficou silencioso por alguns minutos.

Amy: Felizes agora?

Yoshiro: Eu não tô acreditando! Aqueles rapazes... filhos do John....! O que fizemos,Tony?

Anthony: Bem que achei os nomes bem familiares e que eles me lembravam alguém. Eram crianças quando os conhecemos.

Yoshiro: Tony! Dean tinha 13 e o Sam,9!

Anthony: Mesmo assim,Shiro! Agora nem sei como vou olhar pra cara deles;

Yoshiro: Nem eu!

Sydney: Agora estão arrependidos? Tarde demais! Acho que eles lembram de vocês,só que estavam tão cegos que nem lembravam deles,né?!

Anthony: Syd! Isso faz há quase 18 anos atrás! Como íamos lembrar deles?

Sydney: Vocês não repararam o jeito deles... de falar,de olhar... porque eu reparo em tudo. A Amy também repara,afinal,foi ela que descobriu que os dois são Winchesters, só de olhar para foto de vocês com o John. Aliás,lembra da foto?

Anthony: Eu lembro mas...

Amy: Vocês guardaram a fisionomia? Porque nós guardamos e muito bem por sinal.

Sydney: Tô pensando aqui... e se fosse ao contrário? Se o John fizesse tudo isso com a gente o que vocês fizeram com eles? Acho que vocês ficariam uma fera,não é?! Se ele estivesse vivo,claro! E se ele estivesse vendo tudo que aconteceu aqui,como ele reagiria?Hein?! O que ele diria pra vocês? Bem... ele estaria bastande desapontado com vocês,como nós estamos. Vocês iam falar deles pra gente,mas chega aqui... uma estranha fala asneiras,vocês acreditam em tudo que ela disse,tratam eles como fossem criminosos,não deixam nós falarmos com eles nem ao menos vê-los,quando conseguimos uma "brexa", escorraçam os dois como fossem dois cachorros de rua e por causa disso nos mandam arrumar as malas pra voltar pra casa que são quilômetros daqui. Eu nem sei que dizer,a não ser,que bel pais vocês são! Nos deixou com estranhos e agora que nos controlar? Francamente,hein?! Vamos embora,Amy!

Amy: Pra onde?

Sydney(olhando para os dois): Pra qualquer lugar longe daqui!

Amy: Tudo bem... vamos!

Então,as duas pegam as suas malas que estavam em cima de uma das camas e saíram,deixando os coros lá no quarto,pensando que fizeram com os meninos. Quando saíram,Sydney liga para o Bobby contando tudo que aconteceu naquele momento e pergunta se ele ainda está na cidade,ele fala que não e que estava a caminho de_ Wyoming_,ela pergunta se os irmãos estavam junto,ele fala que não e que resolveu ir sozinho,ela pergunta o motivo,ele fala que já tem uma pessoa suspeita e falou que foi informado por eles. Depois dessa ligação,ela conta tudo para a Amy e as duas resolvem ir para o _Wyoming ._

E enquanto isso... os pais delas permaneceram no quarto onde elas estavam,com uma baita consciência pesada.

Yoshiro: Eu não estou acreditando até agora no que fizemos. Chamamos de... assassinos,psicopatas,marginais... Ai,que vergonha!

Anthony: Por causa disso,as meninas não querem olhar pra nossa cara. E nem o Bobby,né?!

Yoshiro: E bem que ele tentou falar,mas confiamos cegamente naquela... vigarista!

Anthony: É verdade. Por quê fomos confiar nela?

Yoshiro: Ela nos passou tanta confiança que caímos na conversa dela. Que ódio!

Anthony: E eu não?! Acho que elas vão dar um troco nessa Bela.

Yoshiro: Também acho. Elas são terríveis quando se juntam,não é?!

Anthony: É! Deu pra perceber que elas gostam muito deles.

Yoshiro: Verdade. Quem diria... elas com os filhos de John.

Anthony: Acho que pressenti sem querer esse encontro dos 4. E quem diria que aqueles garotos se tornaram aqueles rapazes. Só que... o Sam não é mais o "_pequeno Sammy_" .

Yoshiro(rindo): É mesmo. Esqueci que ele cresceu... e muito!

Anthony: Depois que falaram que eram os Winchesters, reparei que eles tinham o jeito do John de cara.

Yoshiro: Não é por nada mas... acho que devemos pedir desculpas a eles.

Anthony: Tem razão. Mas será que os dois estão na cidade,ainda?

Yoshiro: Ih... sei não. Mas não custe tentar,né?!

Anthony: É... Vamos!

Então,eles resolvem ir para onde os irmãos estavam hospedados. Entregam as chaves dos dois quartos para a recepção e caem na estrada,chegando lá... por sorte,o recepcionista falou que os rapazes estavam lá,ainda. E com a cara e a coragem,eles vão até os irmãos estão hospedados,que por sinal, é aonde rolou a tão sofrível separação(lembra do capítulo 3?).

Um deles batem na porta e um dos irmãos foi atender,pensando que fosse o Bobby ou uma das meninas (Melody e Victoria) para ir junto ao _Pinedale_,mas quando abre a porta...

Sam: Vocês?!

Anthony: Nós precisamos conversar.

Dean(aproximando da porta): Quem é,Sammy?(quando olhou quem era): Xi... tô vendo que lá vem encrenca!

Yoshiro: Não é isso que estão pensando!

Sam: Se for falar que suas filhas vão voltar para o _Missouri_, já estamos sabendo.

Yoshiro: Podemos entrar,pelo menos?!

Dean(desconfiado): Pode!

Sam(falando baixo): Tá ficando louco?!

Dean(gesticulando): Confia em mim.

Então,os dois entram no quarto e os irmãos se olhando,do tipo "_Aí tem coisa...!_"

Sam: O que queriam falar com a gente?

Anthony: Como soube das meninas?

Dean: Uma amiguinha de vocês nos falou,a Lena. Opa! Esqueci. A Lena não existe,né?! O nome verdadeiro dela é Bela.

Yoshiro: Já estão sabendo.

Sam: Pra você ver.

Anthony: Como pode?!

Sam: Cair na conversa de uma mentirosa?

Anthony: Vocês....

Dean: Sermos assassinos procurados?

Anthony: Vocês... serem parecidos com o John! Até... no jeito de falar,de olhar...

Os irmãos: O quê?!

Dean: Como assim? Não estou entendendo.

Sam: Nem eu!

Yoshiro: Sabemos de tudo. As meninas nos contaram isso e viemos aqui para pedirmos desculpas por tudo que fizemos e dissemos para vocês.

Anthony: Essa era a nossa conversa.

Os irmãos: Aaah tá....

Yoshiro: Olham,nem sabemos como olhar para vocês,pois estamos arrependidos de verdade.

Sam: Sei o que sentem. Mas... todo pai faz isso,proteger os filhos! Nosso pai era assim.

Anthony: Lembro disso. Ele não queria que acontecesse nada com vocês dois. Vocês eram como tesouro para ele. E é isso que nossas filhas são para a gente,por isso que fizemos aquilo com vocês. Quando o Brian nos ligou falando que as meninas estavam a nossa procura,ficamos irados e com medo,que acontecesse de mal com elas,pelo jeito... elas souberam se virar muito bem!

Sam: E cadê elas?

Dean: Já foram embora para o_ Missouri_?

Yoshiro: Elas estão bem... mas acho que não foram embora pra lá. Aliás,elas queriam pra qualquer lugar menos o _Missouri!_

Anthony: Gostaram de serem caçadoras! Uma coisa elas aprenderam rapidinho.

Yoshiro: E o que é?

Anthony: Disfarces. Elas sabem disfarçar direitinho e aprenderam isso muito rápido.

Yoshiro: Verdade. Orgulho dessas meninas!

Anthony: Depois que vi aquele vídeo delas dançando,não tenho dúvidas que sabem o que é um disfarce.

Os irmãos: É...

Yoshiro: Quem diria... vocês... e elas...

Os irmãos(sem jeito): É...

Yoshiro: Eu reparei isso no dia que nos reencontramos,reparei o jeito que vocês se olhavam... e naquela hora em que fomos lá no hotel,vi que... o que estava pensando era verdade.

Sam(sem jeito): É... pra vocês terem uma idéia.

Yoshiro(batendo no ombro do Sam): Quem diria... você e minha filha!(**n/a:** _É porque ele não sabe o que rolou entre os dois na noite anterior_)

Anthony: Pensei que fosse o contrário.

Yoshiro: Eu também pensei,Tony. Mas o importante... é que elas estão em boas mãos!

Dean: Confiam tanto assim na gente?

Yoshiro: Confiamos! Afinal,vocês são nosso "_filhos postiços_".

Anthony: Quem diria, Shiro! Aqueles garotinhos se tornariam esses homens feitos.(**n/a:** _e que homens!!OW MY GODNESS!!_)

Yoshiro: É verdade. Se o pai de vocês estivesse vivo,teria muito orgulho de vocês dois.

Dean: Sabemos disso.

Anthony: Aonde ele estiver,estará olhando vocês.

Sam: Valeu!

Yoshiro: Então... perdoem esses dois coroas marrudos?

Os irmãos: Sim!

Então... os coroas abraçam os rapazes com maior carinho.(**n/a:** _awww!!queria ver tanto essa cena..._)

Anthony: Nossa! Como vocês cresceram.

Yoshiro: É... agora não existe mais o "_pequeno Sammy_" (eles começam a rir)

Sam: É. Agora quem é o pequeno é o Dean.

Dean: Você tá muito sem graça,hein?! Como seu irmão mais velho,me deve respeito!

Yoshiro: Vocês não mudaram nada... só cresceram.

Anthony: Vocês estavam arrumando as malas? Vão sair da cidade?

Sam: É... Vamos para _Pinedale _.

Anthony: _Wyoming_?

Sam: É. Por quê?

Yoshiro: Nós já íamos pra lá quando fomos falar com as meninas.

Dean: Pelo jeito,estão bastante magoadas com vocês.

Anthony: Estão mesmo. Principalmente a Sydney. Ela era tão pequena quando a mãe morreu,era uma criança bastante inocente,não lembra nada da mãe. Agora já está uma moça,mas está magoada comigo por causa disso,e me culpa por ter a deixado na mãos de outras pessoas.

Sam: Não se sente culpado! O que você e o Yoshiro fizeram foi para o bem delas,a gente no lugar de vocês faríamos a mesma coisa,pensando no bem estar, no conforto.

Yoshiro: Foi isso que o John nos disse. O que fizemos com elas,ele faria por vocês.

Dean: Eu... não sabia disso.

Sam: Eu também não.

Yoshiro: É... Mudando de assunto,estamos indo para o _Wyoming,_querem que esperem vocês?

Sam: Pode ser.

Anthony: Não vão demorar para se embonecar,hein?! Tô de olho no relógio!(e saem e os dois começam a rir)

Então,os coroas esperam os irmãos lá fora e enquanto isso no quarto...

Sam: Até que os coroas são bacanas.

Dean: É verdade.

Sam: Não é por nada,mas... eles lembram muito elas.

Dean: Também reparei nisso. Por falar nisso,estão bastante magoadas com eles,principalmente a Syd.

Sam: É. Mas bem ou mal,elas tiveram um lugar fixo pra ficar e não foi como a gente,morar em hotéis e mudar toda vez que ele concluía uma caçada. Pelo menos elas ficaram num lugar só.

Dean: Você tem razão. Temos que conversar com as duas.

Sam: Temos mesmo. Vamos parar de tagarelar e vamos logo,senão os coroas vão perder a paciência.

Dean: Vamos.

Eles saem do quarto e vê os dois esperando,encostados na _Chevette_ deles. Quando eles se aproxima aonde os coroas estão...

Os dois: **ALELUIA**!

Yoshiro: Vocês demoraram!

Anthony: Vocês fizeram escova,maquiagem...? Falei pra vocês não se embonecarem,hein?!

Dean: Hã?!

Anthony: Tô brincando,meu rapaz!

Sam: Não se preocupem,é que... ele não entende brincadeira,sabe?!

Dean: Fica na sua,Sammy!(os coroas começam a rir)

Yoshiro: Agora eu sei porque as meninas gostam muito de vocês.

Anthony: Então... vamos?

Dean: Vamos,tio!

Anthony: O quê?!

Sam: Isso que dá convivendo com a Sydney.(eles começam a ir)

Então,os 4 entram em seus carros e caiam na estrada,sentindo _Wyoming ._

Como viram... os nossos queridos caçadores foram tudo para o _Wyoming_,atrás da pessoa suspeita,e quem será hein? Veremos...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** _Esses capítulos estão muito longos para o meu gosto!!!Gostaram desse capítulo? Esperam que sim._

_Infelizmente, estamos na reta final da fic,então,não perca nenhuma palavra sequer,e nem uma parte. Próximo capítulo será o __**PENÚLTIMO**__!!Vai ser __**100% adrenalina**__. Não percam,hein?!_

_Não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?!_

_Muito obrigado a todos que eles a minha fic,_

_Bjs mil a todos!!!_


	14. Liga da Justiça

**N/A:**_ Olá pessoas!!!Tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_O que vocês acharam do capítulo anterior?Tomara que gostaram (e muito)._

_Aproveitando aqui... tive uma ideia musical, não sei se vão gostar..._

_A qualquer momento,vai tocar uma música,se chama "Bootylicious",das Destiny's Child no carro de uma delas,o link é esse(junta os epaços,oks?):  
http:/ /ww w. 4sha red. com/fi le/75 95702 3/d000 71f2/ Destinys_ Child _-_ Booty licious. html?s=1_

_Escolhi uma música para o nosso quarteto,quando entram em ação,é... "__**Decode**__",do __**Paramore**__(só de tocar essa música me dá "crise de surto!"*risos* Pois __**AMO **__essa música!!!), o link é esse (só juntar os espaços): http:// www. 4shared. com /f ile /7583 8250/19b 354b2/Decode _- _Par amore .ht ml?s =1_

_Tudo bem? Esse capítulo promete fortes emoções,hein?! Aproveitem que é o __**PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**__!_

**ENJOY IT**!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eles chegam a cidade de _Pinedale_, foi chegando aos poucos. Quem chegou primeiro foi o nosso querido titio Bobby,depois dele foi Melody e Victoria,depois foram as nossas queridas heroínas Amy e Sydney ,por últimos foram os coroas(pais das meninas) os irmãos. Depois que chegaram ,uns marcaram com os outros para se encontrarem próximo ao vilarejo _Ravens Fair_. As primeiras pessoas a chegar foi Bobby,Melody e Victoria.

Então...

Melody: você é o Bobby Singer?

Bobby: Sim,sou eu!

Melody: Prazer,sou Melody Hudson e essa é minha amiga Victoria Hansen.

Victoria: Bobby?

Bobby: Victoria? Filha do Steve?

Victoria: É!

Bobby(abraçando ela): Que saudades de você,mocinha!

Victoria(retribuindo o abraço): Eu também.

Bobby: E você deve ser a filha do _August Hudson_?

Melody: Sou.

Bobby: Conhecia ele. Era um ótimo caçador.

Melody: Todos falam isso,acho que herdei isso dele.

Victoria: Herdou mesmo. Bobby,sabe se alguém mais vai vim?

Melody: Os meninos falaram que vinham,até agora nada.

Bobby: Os _Winchesters_?

As duas: É.

Bobby: Eles falaram mesmo. As meninas parecem que vão vim,também.

Melody: Que legal! Quanto mais gente,melhor!

Victoria: Gostei muito delas,são super legais!

Bobby: Nem parece que aquelas meninas são filhas daqueles marrentos.

Victoria: Ficamos sabendo,elas nos contaram. Eu queria bater neles.

Melody: Não é por nada mas... eu também. Tudo por causa daquela Lena.

Victoria: Lena não... Bela!

Melody: É verdade! Esqueci dessa parte

Victoria: Você ... já está sabendo de tudo?

Bobby Eu já sabia.

Melody: E por quê você não contou a eles?

Bobby: Deixei eles descobrissem sozinhos.

Victoria: Sinceramente,eu queria bater nessa Bela,isso não se faz com ninguém.

Melody: Ela já nasceu mau-caráter,Vick. Quando nasce mau-caráter,morre mau-caráter.

Victoria: Verdade. Nisso eu concordo.

Bobby: Eu também.

Melody: Será que elas conseguiram falar com os pais que os meninos não são... assassinos?

Victoria: Tomara que sim,pois não pode ficar desse jeito.

Bobby: Eu também já tentei,mas do jeito que são cabeças-duras...

Victoria: Tomara que eles quebrem a cara!

Melody: Tomara mesmo.

Bobby(olhando para a rua): Acho que tem alguém chegando.

E ele acertou,um carro estava aproximando aonde eles estavam. Ao invés de tocar Rock Clássico estava tocando... **R&B**(**n/a: **_Significa "Rhytm&Blues",tá gente?!)._ Estranho,não?! E nesse som estava alto e tinha vozes... femininas? A cada segundo que aproximava,o som ficara mais alto,até que a música era bastante animada. Depois que chegam no local,desliga o rádio e sai duas garotas de lá , e eram nada nada menos que...

Victoria: Amy?

Melody: Sydney?

Bobby: Meninas! Que bom que estão aqui!

Amy: Demoramos?

Victoria: Acabamos de chegar.

Amy: Ah... tá.

Sydney: E qual é o motivo de estarmos aqui mesmo?

Melody: Achamos uma pessoa suspeita.

Amy: E quem é?

Victoria(mostrando o noticiário): Aqui.

Amy: Parece a médica legista do necrotério.

Sydney: É mesmo! Como é o nome dela mesmo? É...

Melody: _Doris Craig_?

Sydney: Isso mesmo. Valeu colega!

Victoria: Quando percebemos que era ela,falamos para os rapazes e eles falaram que viriam pra cá

Melody; E até agora,nada!

Amy: Depois,nós mulheres que demoram.

Victoria(rindo): É verdade

Bobby: E cadê os seus pais?

Amy: Ih... nem me fale. Tivemos um tipo de discussão.

Bobby: Como assim?

Sydney: É que... eles chegaram no quarto que a gente estava,pensando que íamos voltar para o Missouri,falamos que não e aproveitando,falamos a verdade sobre a Lena,já voltaram no assunto dos meninos que eram assassinos. Foi uma noite longa...

Victoria: Mas conseguiram falar a verdade sobre eles?

Sydney: Sim,conseguimos! Depois que tudo foi dito,saímos de lá sem olhar pra cara deles.

Melody: Uau! Pelo menos vocês conseguiram falar,né?!

Sydney: É...

Bobby: Será que eles foram pedir desculpas os rapazes?

Amy: Sei lá! Eles estavam com uma cara de _tacho_ quando saímos de lá.

Bobby: Hum... bom saber!

Sydney: Não tem a foto do boneco,que foi encontrado ao lado do corpo da vítima?

Melody: Tem sim. Aqui... (mostrando a foto)

Amy(vendo a foto): Urgh! Me deu medo.

Sydney: Peraí! Esse boneco eu conheço.

Victoria: Conhece? De onde?

Sydney: É o boneco favorito da _Mary Shaw_, o_ Billy._

Melody: Hã?!

Victoria: Não entendi.

Bobby: Se você não entendeu,imagine eu...!

Amy: É que... ela assistiu um filme chamado "_Jogos Mortais_"

Sydney: É "_Gritos Mortais_"!!Quando você vai aprender,hein?!Você tem que parar de assistir _"Changeman","Jaspion","Pokémon","Yu Gi Oh","Naruto","Dragon Ball Z..."_(os três caem na risada)

Amy: Vai catar coquinho,Sydney! Eu não assistia essas... coisas!

Sydney: Mas já assistiu!

Amy: Ha-Ha! Mas bem que você assistia os "_Power Rangers"!_

Sydney: Eu adorava assistir,queria ser tanto a _Ranger Rosa_...

Amy: Não liguem,isso é que chamo de _"Passado Reprimido"_!

Melody: Vocês são demais!!!

Victoria: Nunca ri tanto na minha vida!Vocês são muito... doidinhas!

Sydney: Doidinhas? Somos nada! Somos apenas... normais!(**n/a:**_ normais? hum... sei!_)

Bobby: Só assim pra distrair,porque estão demorando muito pra chegar.

Amy: É verdade! Aqueles "enrolões"!

Durante essa distraída conversa,chegam mais dois carros,e um deles tocam buzina,interrompendo a conversa. Estranho,não?! Depois da buzina disparada,saem duas pessoas do carro,e eram...

Amy e Sydney: Pai?

Yoshiro: Tudo bem,meninas?

Anthony: Demoramos,Bobby?

Bobby: Até que não. Só vieram vocês?

Yoshiro: Não...

Anthony: Temos companhia.

Bobby: Companhia? Quem?

Quanto todos menos esperavam,aparecem duas pessoas,eram nada mais nada menos que...

Sydney(chocada): Não acredito nisso!

Amy: Nem eu! Sinceramente,tô chocada!

Bobby: Rapazes! Até que fim vocês chegaram.

Melody: É!Vocês demoraram!

Victoria: E muito!

Dean: Isso tudo é saudades? Não precisam chorar,já estamos aqui.

Sydney: Convencido...

Amy: Quer dizer então que vocês e eles...

Sam: É... fizemos as pazes.

Sydney: Aaah... bom saber. Isso é bom!

Amy: Também acho bom. Afinal, vocês são os _"filhos postiços" _deles.

Sam(rindo): É verdade.

Sydney: Fico feliz por vocês... de verdade! De vocês... fazerem as pazes.

Dean: É. Mas quem precisa fazer as pazes com eles são vocês!

Amy: Por quê está falando isso?

Dean: As mocinhas sabem do que estou falando.

As duas: Ah ... tá

Sam: Estamos falando para o bem de vocês,porque não é bom guardar mágoa e rancor. Pensem bem nisso.(**n/a: **_lembram a relação dele com o John?!_)

Dean: Falou bem,maninho! Pensem bem,gatinhas! Nem o Sammy e nem eu queremos ver vocês tristinhas com os seus pais.

Amy: Hum...

Sydney: Vamos.. pensar no caso.

Sam: Pensem mesmo,tá legal?!(**n/a:** _imaginem a carinha dele quando ele falou isso!Puppy Face Stile!!!_)

Sydney: Tudo bem.

Dean: Gostei de ver!

Bobby: Hey vocês 4! Vão parar de lenga-lenga e se juntem a nós! Depois vocês discutem a relação a sós,tá legal?!

Sam: Sem graça você.,Bobby!

Bobby: Tô sendo sincero,não é?! Então.. chega de conversa e vamos o que interessa!(**n/a**: _RIMOU!!!_)

Sam: Elas já sabem do que...

Amy: A gente já tá sabendo,eles nos contaram.

Dean: Que bonitinhas! Já estão sabendo.

Amy: Cala boca!

Sydney: Mas... vocês já sabem qual é a casa da nossa suspeita?

Todos ficam em silêncio.

Amy: Peraí! Vocês não sabem aonde ela ou os pias dela moram?

Todos(pensando): Hum...

Amy e Sydney: Legal!

Sydney: Não acredito que voltamos a estaca zero?!

Amy: Agora temos que ficar perambulando por aí!

Sydney: Jesus toma conta!

Dean: Calma! Nem tudo está perdido!

Sydney(histérica): Como não não está perdido? Como vamos achar e ...

Quando ela ia continuar a falar,ele tira do bolso da calça com uma cara de sacana ,o papel que contém o endereço da casa.

Sydney(pegando o papel na mão dele com uma vontade de matá-lo): Você nunca mais faz isso!!!

Dean: Relaxa,gatinha!

Sydney: Relaxa o _cacete_! Não me faça a surtar!

Sam: Cara,olha aonde você amarrou o seu jegue!

Dean: Cala a boca!

Sydney: Amy,vem cá.

Amy: Fala!

Sydney(entregando o papel): Não sei se estou enxergando bem,mas... o quê está escrito aqui?

Amy(vendo o papel): Nossa! Que letra de médico é essa?

Dean: Fui eu que escrevi,por quê?

Amy: Meu filho,na próxima vez,compra um caderno de caligrafia pra melhorar essa letrinha horrorosa!

Dean: Você me paga,japa!(todos ficam com ar de riso)

Então,com enorme esforço e visão,as nossas queridas heroínas descobrem onde ficava a acasa da pessoa suspeita,e conta para os outros da descoberta.

Depois...

Victoria: Que bom que descobriram. Mas será que vamos achar?

Amy: Claro que sim! Só ter confiança.

Sydney: E quando chegarmos lá,vamos resolver o que faremos lá na casa.

Melody: Beleza!

Bobby: Tô gostando de ver,meninas!

Sydney(jogando o cabelo): Fazer o quê,né?! Tenho culpa se nascemos inteligentes...?!

Sam: Tão se achando demais.

Sydney: Cala a boca,invejoso!(todos começam a rir)

Amy: Vamos logo,antes que seja tarde.

Todos os caçadores vão a direção a casa,com a ajuda de Amy e Sydney. Em menos de 40 minutos,acham o local. Rápido,não?!

Depois que chegaram no local,todos saíram de seus carros.

Então...

Melody: Então... essas a casa dos Craig?

Amy: Pelo jeito,é!

Dean(assoviando): Que casa,hein?!

Anthony: Põe casa nisso! Quando parar de caçar,comprarei uma casa dessa!

Bobby: O que faremos agora?

Sydney: Vou explicar: Segundo o filme que assisti,uma pessoa recebe uma correspondência misteriosa,um boneco. Do nada,ele cria vida e mata a pessoa ,arrancando a sua língua,pois a pessoa começa a gritar.

Yoshiro: Está dizendo que as vítimas morreram porque viu o boneco criar vida?

Sydney: Isso!

Sam: Isso faz parte da lenda de _Mary Shaw_.

Anthony: A mulher que tinha os bonecos como filhos e que enlouqueceu matando uma criança?

Sam: É.

Bobby: Tony,como você sabe disso?

Anthony: É porque assisti o filme. "_Gritos Mortais_" . Macabro... mas é legal!

Dean: Tal pai,tal filha!

Victoria: Se formos entrar na casa,teremos que fazer de tudo para não gritar,pra não sermos mortos?

Dean: Isso mesmo!

Sydney: Temos duas opções: colarmos a nossa boca com _Super Bonder_ ou amordaçarmos com um pedaço de pano ou um lenço.

Melody: Fico com a 2ª opção.

Victoria: Eu também. Tá bom que vou colar a minha boca com _Super Bonder!_

Amy: _Super Bonder _?! Qual é ,Syd!

Dean: Você assistiu muito "_A Casa de Cera_"!

Sydney: Bem... eu assisti só pra ver a _Paris Hilton_ morrer,aliás,tinha um carinha que era a cara do Sam.

Sam(sem graça): Você tá me zoando,né?!

Sydney: É verdade. Ele era a sua cara... pena que ele boneco de cera e morre.

Dean: Aê Sammy! Tem um clone famoso e não sabia?!

Sam: Larga do meu pé,chulé!

Amy: Então... todos vão escolher a 2ª opção?!

Todos; Sim.

Amy: Ninguém quer a 1ª?(todos ficam em silêncio) Beleza! Vamos para ação!

Sydney: Não é por nada mas... estamos parecendo a "_Liga da Justiça"_

Victoria(rindo): É verdade!

Amy: Nunca pensei nisso antes. Estamos parecendo mesmo,só falta a musiquinha que toca no começo do desenho!

Dean: Vocês assistiam,né?!

Amy: Claro! Eu adorava o _Flash_,a Syd amava o _Lanterna Verde_.

Sydney: Nem me fale. Eu queria dar uma "pega" nele!

Amy: Você queria ser a _Mulher Gavião_, isso sim!

Sydney: É verdade. Ô se eu queria...

Melody: Gostava da _Mulher Maravilha_.

Sydney: Ela era a **MINA**!!!

Victoria: Eu amava o _Superman_. Queria casar com ele (**n/a**: _que bonitinha!!!_)

Sam: Meu irmão se acha o _Batman_!(elas começam a rir)

Dean: Se eu me acho o _Batman_,você é o_ Robin_!

Amy(rindo muito): Não acredito no que escutei!

Melody: _Batman e Robin_?

Dean: É. Legal,né?!

Victoria: Cuidado,hein?!

Dean: Por quê?

Sydney: "Reza a lenda" que... _Batman_ e _Robin_ tinham um caso.

As três: É verdade...(começam a dar muita risada)

Dean: Vocês são muito engraçadinhas,hein?! Não gostei da brincadeira!

Sam: Eu já ouvi isso,também. Mas pra mim... o _Batman_ não passa de um pedófilo!

Dean: Até você,Sammy? Cala a boca!( todos começam a rir)

Bobby(vendo a cena): Como é bom ver esses jovens se interagindo.

Os coroas: É verdade.

Anthony: Lembra tanto a nossa juventude!

Yoshiro: Ô tempinho bom! Tempo bom,não volta mais...

Anthony: A gente era feliz e não sabia!

Yoshiro; É veradde.

Bobby(chamando a atenção deles): Hey **High School Musical**! Vão parar de falar e vamos agir logo!

Os irmãos: O quê?!

Dean: Tá tirando,né?!(todos começam a rir)

Sydney: Acho bonitinho "**High School Musical**"(todos olham pra cara dela) Qual é! Gosto não se discute,né?!

Melody:É. Ela tem razão! Acho bonitinho os** Jonas Brothers**.

Sydney: Eu também acho!

As duas (cantando):"_When you look me in the eyes..._

_And tell me that you love me..."_

Amy: Meu Deus! Tenho que aturar isso!(Victoria começa a rir)

Sam: A cada dia essas meninas nos surpreendem.

Dean: Tenho medo delas!

Victoria: E eu não?! Vamos lá,senão os tiozinhos reclamam.

Sam(rindo): É verdade. Vamos!

Então,a "turma do barulho" entram em ação!Eles se juntam para entrar na casa dos Craig,mas primeiro,a nossa heroína mais maluquinha vai até o porta-malas do seu carro e pega uma sacola que tinha só lenços e deu esses lenços para cada um. E pra sacanear o mais velho dos Winchester,entrega um lenço cor-de-rosa "cheguei",e todos olham pra cara dele querendo dar risada.

Dean: Sacanagem,hein?!

Amy: Vai ficar super meigo,colega!

Dean: Você e sua amiga me pagam!(todos caem na risada)

Depois disso,eles resolvem entrar na casa,e com isso ,se dividiram em duas turmas: cinco de um lado e quatro do outro. Uma turma resolve entrar pela porta da frente e a outra pelos fundos. Entrando lá,uma das turmas encontram dois corpos desfigurados,e com suas línguas arrancadas,e do nada,um dos bonecos aparece para assustá-los,e eles começam a tirar com balas de sal grosso e com isso,ele cai. Mal cai o boneco,chegam vários deles,pra tudo quanto é lado e os nossos queridos caçadores não paravam de atirar,sem os lenços amarrados em suas bocas (**n/a:** _estavam com"sangue nos zóios")_Corajosos,não?!

Quando eles pensaram que acabou... chega o boneco favorito de Mary Shaw,Billy. Ele veio do nada e fazia tudo para que um deles gritasse,para ser a sua próxima vítima,mas bem que eles conseguiram se segurarem par não gritar,principalmente as nossas garotas. E foi difícil para acertá-lo,pois ele ia de um lado para o outro,fazendo de tudo para assustá-los. Até que.. um deles conseguiu pegá-lo e arranca a sua cabeça. Por enquanto,missão cumprida pela nossa querida _**Liga da Justiça**_. Até... no meio da bagunça,dois deles levam coronhadas em suas cabeças e somem entre eles,mas nem repararam. Quem será?! Continuando...

Depois que tudo isso aconteceu,as duas pessoas desacordadas acordam e vêem que estão amarradas em duas cadeiras e quando acordam deram de cara com a pessoa que fez isso com elas. Era...

Doris: Já acordaram? Que bonitinhas!!

Amy: Dra. Craig?!

Doris: Me chama de Doris,tá?!

Sydney: O que você quer com a gente?

Doris: Nada,apenas torturar vocês. Pena que são lindinhas!

Amy: E por quê a gente?!

Doris: Surpresa!

Quando ela falou isso,ela solta os seus cabelos louros e do nada,vem um relâmpago assustados,e quando elas olham pra cara dela e... descobrem que ela é na verdade, **Mary Shaw**.

As duas: Você?!

Doris: Não precisam ficar chocadas.

Sydney: Era você o tempo todo? Matou pessoas inocentes?Pra quê?!

Doris: Os parentes deles fizeram uma injustiça e tiveram que pagar.

Amy: Mas eram.. inocentes!

Doris: Mas jurei que acabaria com todos,de geração a geração,sem dó nem piedade.

Sydney: Você que foi errada,matando um pobre garoto!

Amy: Você é doente,isso sim!

Doris: Tenho culpa que amo tanto meus bonecos? Só que... queria ver como seria... boneco humano!

Amy: Não acredito nisso!

Doris: Vocês dariam duas bonequinhas lindas,sabia?! Uma nipônica e uma afro. Ficariam maravilhosas.

Sydney: Sua demente!

Doris: Só falta vocês... gritarem,né?!

Amy: Haha! Faça-me rir,Doris!

Doris: Estou falando sério,mocinha! Dá um gritinho,vai?

As duas: Não!

Enquanto ela insistia,elas negavam e durante isso,as duas tentavam se desamarrarem. Até que uma hora,ela se aproximou de uma das garotas,mas elas conseguem se soltar e viram que Doris se aproximando bem no rosto de uma delas,deu uma bela cabeçada nela. Viu que ela caiu no chão ,as duas tiram a acorda em volta delas,quando pensam em sair daquele lugar,Doris saca uma arma e aponta na cabeça de uma delas. Mas o que virou problema virou solução,na hora em que ela fez isso,uma das nossas heroínas ficou totalmente paralisada,e a outra ficou aonde estava.. Mas... ela ficou analisando a situação,até que teve uma idéia. Ela resolve distrair a médica,para que sua amiga saísse da mira da arma e depois disso,a médica ficou atirando e a garota de esquivando (**n/a:** _no maior estilo "Martix"_!)

E a garota que estava na mira da arma chama a médica e na hora,ela sacou uma arma,na direção da cabeça,com isso,ela cai no chão como uma pedra, as nossas heroínas respiram aliviadas. Até que... do nada,o corpo da médica começa a pegar fogo,e elas vendo aquilo,saem de lá imediatamente. Enquanto isso... o resto dos caçadores procuravam pela dra. Craig,ou melhor,Mary Shaw,mas eles viram fumaça chegando e em seguida,o fogo que alastrou pela casa toda. Com isso,eles resolvem sair deixando a procura pra trás. Eles saem pela porta da frente,aonde uma das turmas entraram,depois ficaram um pouco longe da casa que pegara fogo,até que... sentiram falta de de duas pessoas,ficaram desesperados e querendo entrar para salvá-las,então,Melody e Victoria resolvem ir para lá. Mas quando elas iam na direção ,ela simplesmente explode,na frente de todos. As duas se assustam com estrondo da explosão,todos ficam chocados,os pais das nossas heroínas começam a ficar histéricos,querendo entrar na casa,mas Bobby e os irmãos os impediram,depois os pais delas começam a chorar em soluços,as meninas vendo aquela cena do incêndio,as lágrimas saltaram em seus olhos,Bobby tira seu boné e põe na direção de seu peito e os irmãos amparando os coroas,mas bastante arrasados com o que aconteceu.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Gostaram gente?! Espero que sim..._

_Para a cena da explosão da casa,pensei em uma música, "__**Missing**__",do__** Evanescence**_

_Olha o link aí gente!!! Só juntar os espaços: http:// www. 4sh are /fil e/5674 4315/761a c393/Evane scence _- _Mis sing .ht m l?s =1_

_Tô até imaginando como vocês ficaram depois de ler esse capítulo,como sempre falo,fiz o melhor para vocês entenderem,tá?! Pra falar a verdade,escrevi esse capítulo com o coração na mão,pois sei que gostam muito das meninas como eu. Imaginaram a cena? Bem... eu também! _

_E não percam o __**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**__,terá fortes emoções e quem sabe,um final feliz..._

_O que será que vai acontecer...????Aguardem!!!!_

_Não esquecem,__**reviews**__,hein?!_

_Muito obrigado a todos que leem a minha fic e um super bj pra vcs!!_


	15. Memoráveis e Inesquecíveis

**N/A: **_Olá pessoas!!!Tudo bem?_

_Bem... infelizmente é o __**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**__!!! Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic,que comentaram,que elogiaram... enfim... Estou com um coração na mão aqui,deixando mais uma fic como uma marquinha minha. _

_Agora,aproveitem as últimas emoções desse capítulo,tá legal?! Para começar o capítulo,pensei emt "__**Broken**__",de __**Seether**__ com a __**Amy Lee**__, o link está aqui,só juntar os espaços: htt p:// w ww. 4sh ar / file/7782 6419/4a ae1a 0a/Seether _Brok en .htm l?s=1._

_Uma coisa inesperada acontece durante a fic,e pra isso pensei em "__**You and me**__",do __**Lifehouse**__. O link é esse aqui,só juntar os espaços,oks?!: http ://ww w .4s hare d .com/ file/646 9965 2/526 f88d c/life house_-_you _an d_m ml?s =1._

_E... qualquer coisa,coloco ao longo da fic,tá legal?!_

**ENJOY IT**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Então,eles resolvem ir embora,antes que a polícia local não os vejam,mas eles não sabiam o que fazer com o Landau,então,Sam resolve dirigi-lo. Depois disso,eles caem na estrada e no meio do caminho,eles acham um simples casebre abandonado,mas todo ajeitadinho e confortável,e eles resolvem ir pra lá para descansarem um pouco. Chegando lá,cada um arranjou um lugar para sentar,mas não conseguiram esquecer o que aconteceu na noite anterior,com isso não conseguem pregar os olhos. Ficaram em silêncio desde quando chegaram ,pensando o que aconteceu e também pensando nas nossas heroínas,no jeito de cada uma delas e o quanto eram especiais para eles,principalmente para os coroas e os irmãos. O clima estava de tristeza mais que tudo,até que...

Bobby: Ué! Aonde você vai?

Yoshiro: Eu vou sair um pouco.

Bobby: Isso tô vendo,,mas pra onde?

Ele não falou nada,apenas pega sua identidade falsa e umas coisas estranhas.

Bobby: Mas o que você vai fazer?

Yoshiro: Trazer a minha filha de volta.

Bobby: Não! Você não pode fazer isso!

Yoshiro: Ela é minha filha,não entende?! Se tivesse um filho,não faria a mesma coisa?E se fosse eles(falando dos irmãos)? Hein?!

Bobby: Eu entendo,mas... não precisa fazer isso. E se fizer,ela pode viver por muito tempo,mas você não. Viverá pouco tempo!

Yoshiro(com os olhos cheios d'água): Tudo que eu quero é ter minha filha de volta!

Nessa hora,Anthony foi abraçar o amigo.

Anthony: Também queria as duas de volta,mas não podemos fazer nada. Não podemos.

Ao ver essa cena, todos ficam comovidos. Os irmãos ficaram mais pra baixo que já estavam.

Melody: Pra todos nós,elas vão ser inesquecíveis.

Victoria: É verdade. Pelo pouco que conheci elas,já as considero e sempre vou considerar como amigas memoráveis e inesquecíveis.

Melody: É. Eu também. Eu nunca... nunca vou esquecer o dia que... nós fizemos com a Bela!(elas começam a rir)

Victoria:Eu... adoraria ver essa cena!

Melody: Se tivesse nos conhecido antes...

Victoria: É verdade.

Melody: E como vai ficar o carro delas?

Nessa hora,o telefone do Bobby toca e ele fica surpreso de quem estava te ligando. Ele fala que vai dar uma saidinha e já voltava.

Anthony: Bobby e suas saidinhas. Acho que é um caso.

Victoria: Pra mim,é um guincho.

Yoshiro: Mudando de assunto... vocês são filhas de caçadores,certo?!

Melody: Sim,somos. Meu pai se chamava August Hudson.

Os coroas: August?

Melody: É.

Yoshiro: Meu pai conhecemos ele. Fazia jeito de Don Juan,mas era um bom caçador.

Anthony: Como diz os jovens de agora: **ELE ERA O CARA**!! E você,é filha de quem?

Victoria: Steve Hansen.

Os coroas: Steve?

Victoria: É.

Yoshiro: Outro ótimo caçador. Pena que teve uma morte trágica.

Victoria: Verdade...

Anthony: Mas... aonde ele estiver,estará orgulhoso de você. Seu pai também,Melody!

Melody: Sei... e aconteça o que acontecer ,suas filhas sentirão orgulho de vocês.

Anthony(com os olhos marejados): Elas se foram muito magoadas com a gente.

Victoria: Não esquenta. Aonde elas estiverem,já os perdoaram.

Anthony: Muito obrigado pelas palavras. As duas.

Os coroas abraçam as garotas,e os irmãos não falam nada,só observam a cena. Uma hora,Sam não aguentou ficar sentado,se remoendo com os seus sentimentos e sua grande tristeza,sai como um foguete em direção a porta,para sair da varanda. Ninguém soube o porque dele sair daquele jeito,logo após que saiu,seu irmão saiu atrás dele,pedindo licença a todos. Depois que eles saíram...

Dean: Por quê você saiu daquele jeito?

Sam: Eu... não consegui ficar parado se remoendo.

Dean: Se remoendo? Não entendi.

Sam: Com o que estou sentindo,Dean! Com tudo que aconteceu...

Dean: Sei como se sente,mas não podemos fazer nada!

Sam: Acho que sou amaldiçoado!

Dean: Opa! Isso também não,já está exagerando!

Sam: Como não? Quando me aproximo de uma pessoa,num estalar de dedos,morre.

Dean: Tem diferença isso,se chama "destino".

Sam: Como destino?

Dean: Então, vira padre!

Sam: Estou falando sério!

Dean: É,eu também! Se você for amaldiçoado...

Sam: O que é agora?

Dean: Eu também seria,Sammy... Sei que está sofrendo,mas você não sabe que também estou,cara! Sei que não está bem,mas não sabe que eu também não estou bem. Estamos sofrendo por um só motivo, e os coroas também!

Os dois ficam quietos,um olhando para o outro.

Sam(com os olhos cheios d' água):Nunca senti por uma pessoa como sentia pela Amy!(**n/a:** _tadinho do bebê!!!_)

Dean: Vem cá!(abraça o irmão que se debulha em lágrimas) Não fica assim,cara! Eu sei o que você está sentindo!

Ao ver o sofrimento do irmão,ele fica com os olhos marejados e chorando contido. Essa triste cena mexeu com todos que estava vendo da janela,e ficou nisso por alguns segundos. Todos se sensibilizaram com aquela cena.

Victoria: Coitados!

Melody: Eles estão super arrasados com que aconteceu,estão sofrendo muito.

Victoria: E como estão. Deu pra reparar que eles gostavam demais delas.

Anthony: É...

Melody: Mas será que eles farão pacto,pra trazer elas de volta?

Yoshiro: Acho que não. Se o Bobby me impediu de fazer isso,imaginem com eles?

As duas: É verdade.

Victoria: Dá até dó de ver,né?!

Os três: É... (dão um suspiro longo)

Depois dessa cena comovente cena...

Sam(enxugando as lágrimas): É melhor voltarmos pra lá,porque ninguém entendeu o jeito que saí de lá.

Dean: É verdade. Acho que notaram que estamos sofrendo com isso.

Sam: É. Vamos entrar.

Os dois resolvem entrar no casebre,tentam explicar o motivo,mas todos já notaram o porquê de tudo.

Melody: Gostavam muito delas,não é?!

Sam: É...

Melody: Não fiquem assim ,se remoendo,pelo que houve,pensem nos bons momentos que tiveram com elas. Afinal,elas vão sempre ser inesquecíveis para todos,principalmente para os pais delas... e para vocês.

Dean: Valeu,Melody!

Melody: Que nada! Amigos é para essas coisas,principalmente nessas horas de confortar nos momentos difíceis.

Depois disso,Bobby chega com um monte de papéis nas mãos . Mas o que eles não sabem é que muita coisa vai rolar a seguir.

Bobby: Demorei?

Anthony: Magina...

Bobby: Me desculpem de sair daquele jeito,pois era urgente.

Dean: Tudo bem.

Victoria: O que é isso?

Bobby: Ah... isso? São só papeladas.

Victoria: Do quê?!

Bobby: Sobre o incêndio da noite passada. Segundo a autópsia,tinha 3 corpos na casa.

Melody: Três?!

Bobby: Sim,três!

Todos ficam abalados com a notícia.

Bobby: Só que um deles era a dra Craig,ou melhor,Mary Shaw.

Todos: Mary Shaw?

Bobby: Isso mesmo. Acho que ela pegou Amy e Sydney. Segundo os legistas,ela tinha um buraco de bala na testa.

Anthony: Pelo menos,pegaram a pessoa certa.

Sam: Isso é.

Bobby: Mas haviam dois corpos dentro da casa,só que... não identificados.

Yoshiro: Não acredito nisso! Podem ser elas?

Bobby: Acho que sim.

Então,a esperança de que elas estariam vivas acabou naquele momento. O clima triste voltou a pairar no ar.

Bobby: Eu não gosto de dar péssimas notícias,gente. Mas é isso! Bem,vou até o meu carro pegar algumas coisas que comprei numa mercearia pra comermos,e já volto. Ah,duas moças do FBI vão vim pra cá,trazer mais coisas sobre o incêndio. Quando elas baterem na porta,falam que podem entrar,tá?!

Quando ele sai,todos ficam quietos,com um enorme nó na garganta. Todas as esperanças foram desperdiçadas. A idéia de fazer o pacto foi jogada pros ares. Nossas queridas heroínas foram dessa pra melhor... de vez! Todos ficaram com os olhos marejados e alguns chorando contidos.

Até que... alguém bate na porta,eles perguntam ,eram as moças do FBI,eles autorizaram a entrada. Quando elas entram... todos ficam meio... chocados com que vêem. Vocês querem saber o por quê disso? Veremos...

Pensaram que ia deixar para a próxima fic,né?!**ENGANEI VOCÊS**!!!! Continuando...

Eles ficam boquiabertos,pálidos,chocados com que estão vendo. Era... era... nada mais nada menos que...

Sydney: "_Suspresa"_ !!!

Amy: Ih... que cara de mortões são essas?

Isso mesmo minha gente! Nossas heroínas estão **VIVAS**!!!! Como? Vou contar depois...

Então,quando eles viram elas,praticamente não sabiam o que fazer. Ficaram totalmente paralisados com que estava vendo.

Amy: Por quê estão olhando assim? Tô até com medo de vocês!

Sydney: Não somos espíritos,tá?! Nem adianta jogar água benta,pois não estamos possuídas,e também vai estragar o meu cabelo!

Amy: Sydney!

Sydney: Mas é verdade.

Amy: Se tivéssemos possuídas mesmo,nessa hora,era pra todo mundo estar mortos.

Sydney: É! Mas uma coisa: não somos metamorfos,ok?!

Amy: Isso aí,Syd!

Enquanto elas falavam,todos ficavam mudos,não deram nenhum piu,só olhando elas falando. Quando elas acabaram de falar,os coroas vão aonde elas estavam e deram um emocionante abraço nelas,e as duas ficaram sem dizer nada.

Anthony: Graças a Deus vocês estão bem!

Sydney(pegando na mão dele): Pai,estou bem! Ó... tô viva! Não fica assim não,viu?!

Yoshiro: Que bom que estão vivas. Pensamos que estavam...

As duas: Mrtas?!

Amy:Que nada!Se fosse assim,era pra gente tá assombrando por aí.

Sydney: Somos como dois vasos ruins: não quebramos!

Anthony: É. Tô vendo!

Yoshiro: E parece que tô vendo a mãe de vocês

Sydney: É?!

Anthony: Sim,minha filha! Mas... se elas estivessem aqui,teriam muito orgulho de vocês.

As duas: Valeu!

Yoshiro: Não é só nós que sentiram a falta de vocês.

Amy: Quem mais?

Anthony: Além de nós e as meninas...

Yoshiro(apontando com a cabeça): Eles.

As duas: Eles?!

Yoshiro: É. Sofreram muito,muito mesmo. Parecem que eles gostam muito de vocês.

Sydney(sem jeito e coçando a cabeça): É... Fazer o quê,né?!

Anthony: Se eu fosse vocês,falariam com eles.

Amy: Tudo bem.

Elas vão falar com o resto do pessoal,primeiro elas falaram com as meninas.

Melody: É bom ver vocês.

Amy: É. Digo o mesmo.

Sydney: Eles deram muito trabalho?

Victoria: Não muito. Eles ficaram meio _down_,deu até dó deles,principalmente os seus pais.

Melody: Os irmãos ficaram.

Amy: Coitados!

Victoria: Até que... um dos pais de vocês queria fazer até pacto pra trazer vocês de volta.

Sydney: Nossa! Eles estavam mais _down_ que imaginei!

Melody: E como estavam. Vick,Bobby e eu tivemos que os consolar.

Amy: Judiação!

Sydney: Ainda bem que vocês estavam aqui pra amenizar um pouco,senão...seria um festival de venda de alma.

Melody: É verdade.

Amy: Então... vamos falar com eles.

Victoria: Vão lá... eles ficarão felizes.

Amy: É.... Vamos,Syd?!

Quando ela falou isso...

Sydney: **SAMMYZINHO**!!! Bebê da tia!!!Não fique assim,tá?! A_ titia_ tá aqui,ok?! A _titia_ tá de volta,se quiser desabafar,estarei sempre aqui,viu _sobrinho lindo_!?!

Anthony e Yoshiro: Tia?!

Amy(fazendo um sinal de"ela é louca"): Não liguem,não!

Sydney(abraçando): Sentiu a falta da tia,né?! Tadinho do bebê! A tia tá aqui,tudo que que estou cheirando a fumaça mas estou aqui,inteirinha!! Não vou largar do teu pé,tá?!

Sam: Syd?

Sydney: O que foi? Tô te constrangendo?

Sam: Não! É bom ter você de volta!(**n/a:** _oooowwwww_!!!)

Sydney: Que coisa... mais linda! Vem cá seu velho cachorrão,vem me dá um abraço!

Nessa hora,os dois do um abraço super hiper mega blaster fofo.

Sydney: Você andou chorando,né?! Tadinho! Até sei o motivo.

Sam: Qual?

Sydney: Prefiro não comentar!

Sam: Hã?!

Sydney: Você sabe do que estou falando.

Sam: Ah... tá!

Enquanto isso...

Dean: Que bom que está bem,japa!

Amy: Falo o mesmo pra você,colega!

Dean; Tava pensando que o meu irmãozinho ficou viúvo. Pensei que ia se consolar nos braços da Victoria...

Amy: Você é muito sem graça para o meu gosto!Queria saber o que a minha amiga viu em você!?!

Dean: Eu tenho charme,entendeu?!

Amy: Convencido!

Dean(rindo):É bom ter você de volta!

Amy: É. Como é bom estar de volta.

Os dois se abraçam.

Dean: Na próxima vez,não dá esse susto na gente,hein?!

Amy: Por quê? Ficaram com medinho?

Dean: Não. Porque... na próxima vez,pegarei o Landau pra mim!

Amy: Quer morrer,né?!

Dean(rindo): Sabia que ia falaria isso!

Amy: É porque você não sabe como é a minha ira!

Dean: Ui! Que medo!(**n/a:** _é porque ele não viu ela ficar "tomada no Jiraya",pegar uma espada e gritar "YAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"_)

Depois disso,teve um quase momento "ternurinha" entre eles.

Sam: Como é bom te ver de novo.

Amy: Idem!

Sam: Pensei que tinha te perdido.

Amy: Não perdeu,não! Estou aqui na sua frente.(**n/a**: _aaawwww!!!so cute_!!)

Rola um clima bastante fofo entre eles,mas o que rolou mesmo é um simples,afetuoso e carinhoso abraço(**n/a**_: so sweet!!_),e enquanto isso,com o sr e a sra Smith(*risos*)....

Sydney: E aí?! Cortou seus pulsos por minha causa?

Dean: Não. Mas o meu irmão estava quase fazendo isso pela a japa. Mas é bom te ver de novo,sabe?!

Sydney: Bem ou mal,você no sabe viver sem mim.

Dean: Convencida!!

Sydney: Ora! Aprendi com quem?

Depois,os dois dão um abraço carinhoso E...

Dean: Nossa! Pensei que você ia me dar um beijão daqueles...!

Sydney: Pensou errado,meu amigo!

Dean: Por quê?

Sydney(falando baixo): Porque: uma: tem muita gente aqui;duas: eu sei o que rolou entre você e Melody. Não chegaria perto de você,lascar um beijão e olhar pra cara dela ,do tipo: "Eu **POSSO **e você não** PODE**!". Posso ser maluquinha,mas não dessas de provocar ninguém!(**n/a:** _Boooooooa Syd!!!!_)

Dean: Uau! Acho que joguei bem na loteria!

Sydney: Cala a boca!

Enquanto eles conversavam e matavam a saudade, Melody e Victoria ficam só olhando e babando ao mesmo tempo. Olhando,do tipo"Olha o que perdemos....!"(**n/a: **_como diz o grandioso Marcos Mion "Perdemos!_")

Victoria: Até que eles formam uns casais bacanas.

Melody: É. Na verdade... acho tão fofo os 4 juntos!

Victoria: Até que você tem razão,amiga. É bom ver os 4 juntos,novamente.

Melody: Não é por nada,mas... os 4 estão parecendo a Turma do Scooby Doo!

Victoria(rindo muito): É verdade!!!Iguaizinhos!!!

Melody: Mas não é verdade?!

Victoria: Deixam eles saberem disso.

Melody: É. Senão,meles nos matam!

Victoria(rindo): Com certeza!

Após matarem a saudades,o Bobby chega com dois sacos grandes da cor parda,com algo para eles colocarem em seus estômagos.

Bobby: Demorei,gente?!

Victoria(irônica): Magina...

Amy e Sydney: Tio Bobby!!

Bobby: Meninas! Pelo jeito,vocês já mataram saudades de todo mundo.

Sydney: Pra você ver. A saudade era tanta...

Todos: Hã?!

Bobby: Elas não contaram? Foi essas duas que me ligou aquela hora.

Dean: Então... foram vocês?!

Amy: Íamos contar,mas foram tantas emoções,bicho!

Bobby(tirando as do saco pardo e ajeitando na mesa da cozinha): Trouxe umas coisinhas pra mastigar.

Dean: Oba!! Isso eu curto!

Victoria: Sam,ele sempre foi assim?

Sydney: Menina,ele é um saco furado! Vai se acostumando.

Sam: Isso é verdade!

Victoria: Não sei como você atura.

Melody: Enquanto a gente bate um ranguinho,nos explicam: como conseguiram sair da casa?

Amy: Lá vamos nós. Contaremos tim tim por tim tim...

Então,elas contam tudo,detalhe por detalhe.

Contaram que como descobriram que Doris Craig era Mary Shaw e o motivo dela matar as pessoas,como a mataram e como a casa pegar fogo. Foi o corpo de Doris que causou isso,do nada. Quando aconteceu o incêndio,as duas saem de lá correndo,conseguindo sair de onde estavam amarradas. O que eles não sabiam,é que elas saíram pela a porta dos fundo e não a da frente,como a maioria saiu,pensando que os outros saíram pela mesma porta,minutos antes da casa explodir. Quando elas pensam que eles estavam lá dentro da casa incendiada,resolvem entrar,ma na hora, a casa explode. Elas ficam paralisadas na hora,até que resolvem dar a volta na casa à procura dos outros ,chegando na frente da casa. Quando chegam,não vê ninguém,mas percebem que todos estavam vivos,foram embora,mas levou o querido Landau delas. . Ficaram preocupadas de ir embora,até que a polícia e os bombeiros chegam ao local e elas saem correndo, e começam a andar pela estrada ,achando um hotel de estrada. Aluga um quarto mas... quando chegou hora de pagar,estavam "lisinhas". E teve que inventar que foram roubadas,estavam sem dinheiro pois roubaram as suas carteiras e que levaram o carro delas. Elas enrolaram tanto que o cara da recepção ficou com uma dor no coração e deu a chave do quarto .Então,elas foram descansar um pouco depois de um longo dia e uma longa caminhada. Naquela manhã,acordam e não sabiam oq ue fazer,onde eles foram e pra onde levam o Landau. Até que... por sorte,uma delas acham o celular no bolso da jaqueta. Ela liga para o nosso titio Bobby,perguntam aonde ele e os outros estavam,depois conta aonde elas estavam para ele( e foi com essa ligação que ele ficou surpreso e falou para o pessoal que que ia dar uma saidinha rápida). Então ele resolve ir aonde elas estavam e vai buscá-las,no caminho elas contam tudo a ele,de que como elas conseguiram sai da casa e ele conta a elas que todos pensam que estão mortas. Pra demorar um pouquinho,ele vão num mercadinho para comprar algo pra colocar no estômago. Quando chegam no casebre,ele fala para as duas irem na frente,pois ele ia demorar para entrar,só pra ver a reação do pessoal.

Depois que elas contaram tudo...

Sydney: Entenderam,minha gente?

Anthony: Hum... Tá explicado!

Yoshiro: É por isso que o Bobby saiu rápido?

Bobby: É! Não acreditei que eram elas,pensei que fosse um tipo de trote. Mas... quem diria,hein?!

Sydney: Somos como Fênix: Ressurgimos das cinzas!

Todos começam a rir.

Melody; Se não eram vocês,então quem eram aqueles corpos?

Amy: Minha cara amiga. Os corpos que eles acharam era de um casal,que segundo eles,eram os pais de Doris. E eles tiveram suas línguas arrancadas.

Victoria: E como aquele boneco apareceu do nada na casa/

Sydney: Pelo que ouvi falar... o boneco matou o policial que estava o vigiando. Depois disso,a Doris estceve lá e pegou o boneco de volta.

Todos: Aaaahhh....

Melody: Bom saber.

Bobby: Essas meninas não são espertas?

Amy: Não é pra tanto,Bobby!

Victoria: Isso é que chamo de "intuição feminina".

Dean: Estão enchendo muita a bola delas.

Sam: É verdade!

Sydney: Vocês estão com inveja,isso sim!!

Melody(rindo): Esses meninos são hilários!

Victoria: E não dá pra não rir. Esses 4 são fantásticos!

Melody: É verdade!

Então,eles batem o maior rango com direito a bate-papo e risadas. E ficou esse clima contagiante por muito tempo. Até que... uma hora,teve que acabar,então foi a "hora de dar tchau"(buáááááá!!!).

E foram embora aos poucos...

Melody: Adorei rever vocês.

Amy: Nós também. E adorei te conhecer, Vick!

Victoria: Adorei conhecer todos,e amei rever rever você,Bobby.!

Bobby: Falo o mesmo e se cuidem,garotas.

Melody: Pode deixar!

Bobby: Qualquer coisa,me liguem,hein?!

Sydney: Fala o mesmo. Qualquer coisa,dá um grito!

Melody: Será que posso falar com você,Syd? Em particular?

Sydney: Ora,pode!(as duas vão para um cantinho)

Dean: Ser o que é,hein?

Anthony: Acho que é coisa de mulher.

Dean: Será?!(um olha para o outro)

E então,no cantinho...

Sydney: O que você queria comigo?

Melody: É que... não sei se você não sabe...

Sydney: O que aconteceu entre você e o Dean?

Melody(sem graça): Ele te contou? Ai.. que vergonha!! Acho que você está grilada comigo.

Sydney: Que nada! Só queria te esquartejar mas... (Melody arregala os os olhos) Tô brincando,amiga!

Melody: Ufa! Pensei que estava irada comigo.

Sydney: Cá entre nós,quem não resistiria um cara daqueles...

Melody: É mesmo...Ô um desses lá em casa...!!

Sydney(rindo): É verdade. E mais: se fosse ficar "p" da vida contigo,era pra te encher de porrada naquele hora que você foi no hotel.

Melody: É mesmo. Então... sem ressentimentos?

Sydney: Sem ressentimentos!

As duas dão um abraço e depois dessa cena, voltam aonde os outros estavam.

Dean: Queria a saber o motivo da conversa!

Melody: Curiosidade matou um gato meu amigo!

Sydney: Ih... Perdeu!!!!

Dean: Engraçadinhas!

Amy: Para aonde vocês vão agora?

Victoria: Vamos... voltar para o Arizona.

Sydney: Por quê?

Melody: Porque... deixamos umas coisas lá.

Amy: É coisa boa?

Melody: É **MARA**!!!!

Sydney: Oooooooeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Victoria: Doidinha essa menina.

Amy: Não liguem. É que ela pegou essa mania com a autora.

Melody: Pelo jeito,é doidinha como a Syd!

Sydney: Que nada! Ela é como eu: quietinha.(**n/a:** _gente,não acredita no que ela falou,tá?!eu sou normal!ela não é....!!_)

Amy: Ela posso até suspeitar,mas você... não me engana!

Sydney: Você não acredita em mim? Mas... Mel,como é essa coisa ... **MARA**?

Melody(passando a mão nos cabelos): Bem... é que...

Victoria: Quando eu liguei pra ela,tinha chegado em Phoenix. Convidei ela para um bar pra tomar uma breja. Até que ... conhecemos...

Amy: Dois caras?

Melody: Isso mesmo!

Sydney: E eles são...

Victoria: Bonitos?

Sydney: É.

Victoria: Amiga,era pouco. Eram as perfeições da natureza!

Amy: Uau! Vamos voltar pra lá,Syd?!

Sydney: Opa! Demorô!!!

Os irmãos: O quê?!(elas começam a rir)

Amy: É uma brincadeira. Calma!

Victoria: Eles se estressam a toa,né?!

Amy: Pra você ver...

Sydney: E como eles eram?

Melody: Um é loiro,olhos verdes,tem mais ou menos 1,85 de altura. Tem um corpo... maravilhoso,uma bunda que...

Victoria: Melody!!!!

Melody: Ih... acho que me empolguei,me desculpem.

Amy: E o outro? Como era?

Victoria: O outro era... moreno,olhos castanhos claros,acho... que ele tem uns... mais ou menos 1,90 de altura,não sei direito. Corpo atlético... tem uns braços que... benza Deus,umas coxas que...

Melody: Vick!!!

Victoria: Agora fui eu que empolguei aqui!!

Amy: Pelo jeito,tem um bom motivo de voltar pra lá.

Melody: E põe bom motivo nisso.

Sydney: Amy!

Amy: Fala.

Sydney: Vamos voltar pra lá? Vai que achamos dois caras daqueles como elas acharam?

Amy: É! Vamos?

Nessa hora,os dois olham pra cara delas e as quatro caem na risada.

Victoria: Acho que isso foi um não.

Sydney(rindo): Também acho. E... pra matar a nossa curiosidade,qual era os nomes dos caras?

Melody: O loiro se chama Jake e o moreno,Clayton.

Amy: Syd,imaginou como os caras eram?

Sydney: Sim.

Amy: Pois é,eu também!

Victoria: Acho que falamos demais,não é?! Agora temos que ir?

Melody: É verdade. Aliás,esses dias vi um vídeo na internet,muito legal! Vocês iam gostar.

Amy: E como é esse tal vídeo?

Melody: Era de dança. Tinha umas garotas dançando,muito legal mesmo. E ouvi falar que as meninas eram de... Arkansas.

Amy e Sydney: O quê?!

Melody: É,de Arkansas... de Little Rock.

Sydney: Little Rock?!

Melody: É! E baixei até a música que elas estavam dançando no vídeo.

Amy: Quero ouvir.

Então,elas vão até o ocarro das garotas,Melody abre a porta do motorista e senta no banco liga o rádio e coloca a música.

Amy: É essa música que as meninas estavam dançando no vídeo?

Melody: Essa mesmo. Mas é muito bacana. Vocês tinham que ver.

Victoria: A Melody me mostrou e eu achei "da hora".

Amy: Que legal.

Sydney: E por um acaso,elas dançavam assim...

Ela olha pra Amy,ela já se toca com que a sua amiga quis dizer. Quando ia começar a tocar o refrão da música,elas dão uns passinhos para trás,ficaram de frente para as meninas,e do nada,as nossas heroínas começam a dançar,simplesmente. Melody e Victoria não tinham palavras do que estava vendo,estavam boquiabertas com a cena que estavam vendo. Não só elas que estavam vendo, eles também estavam. Ficaram bastante impressionados,principalmente os pais delas, que ficaram totalmente orgulhosos de suas filhas. Depois dessa cena,elas não falaram nada,só ficaram olhando para as nossas heroínas.

Sydney: Era assim que dançavam?

Victoria(chocada): Era!

Melody: M-mas c-como sabia dessa... coreografia?

Amy: Não se preocupe,nós estávamos lá e... dançando.

Victoria: Vocês... estavam lá também?

As duas: Sim!

Melody: Sabia que tinha dois rostinhos conhecidos! Até que... vocês levam jeito. Por quê vocês não ficaram por lá de vez?

Sydney: Esqueceu que somos duas simples caçadoras?

Melody: Ah,é! Abafa o caso

Victoria: O papo tá bom,mas temos que ir...

Sydney: Que pena...!

Amy: Tava tão bom... Se vocês forem encontrar eles,dão "_uns amassos_" mesmo,viu?!

Melody: Pode deixar!

Então,teve o "momento abraço",logo depois,elas foram embora. Alguns minutos depois que elas foram embora...

Sydney: Até que a Vick é legal.

Amy: É. Gostei dela.

Sydney: Eu também. Posso te contar uma coisa?

Amy: Não vai falar que vê gente morta?!

Sydney: Não é isso. É sério!

Amy: Então fala. Já estou ficando curiosa!

Sydney: Calma! Vou contar... ! Então... rolou algo entre Melody e o Dean.

Amy: Como?!

Sydney: É... Foi ele mesmo que me contou.

Amy: Nossa! Como aconteceu isso?

Sydney: Bem... Os dois estavam conversando,até que...ela o beijou.

Amy: O quê?!

Sydney: É isso que você ouviu,amiga!

Amy: Como diz você: chocou meu coração!!

Sydney: Como ele não é bobo nem nada,ele retribuiu ,o clima começou a esquentar. Até que... que...

Amy: Rolou "aquilo"?

Sydney: Quase.

Amy: Não entendi!

Sydney: Ele não conseguiu ir a diante,e quando ele ia falar isso pra ela,trocou o nome dela por outra pessoa.

Amy: Pelo qual nome?

Sydney: Pelo meu!

Amy: **EEEEEIIIITAAA**!! Que babado,amiga!!

Sydney: É,amiga!

Amy: Tô chocada até agora. É um babado e tanto. Acho que é por isso que ela estava meio... sem graça.

Sydney: Você reparou a mesma coisa que eu.

Amy: A Vick também estava assim,também. Sam me disse que rolou um clima entre eles,mas ficou por isso mesmo, ela reparou que ele... gostava de outra.

Sydney: Outra? Ah tá!

Amy: Duas horas depois...

Sydney: Sem graça!

Amy: Vamos pra lá senão... você sabe,né?!voltei

Sydney: É. Vamos...

Quando pensaram em voltar,duas pessoas vão até elas. Eram...

Anthony: Podemos falar com vocês?

Sydney: Ora,pode.

Yoshiro: Sabemos que estão magoadas com a gente,ainda...

Amy: Ah não!! Esse papo de novo...?!

Yoshiro: Eu sei que essa conversa as incomodam muito ,e que...

Sydney: Eu sei que querem dizer. Os meninos falaram com a gente sobre o que aconteceu. Até que tirei uma conclusão.

Anthony: E qual seria?

Sydney: Seria que... fazemos loucuras quando amamos alguém. Até... deixar com pessoas que confiamos,sabendo que vai perder o crescimento e o amadurecimento,mas tendo orgulho de quem são e filhos de quem são. Até que... Amy e eu faríamos a mesma coisa pelo bem.

Anthony: Então... estamos perdoados?

Sydney: Claro,né?!

Então... pais e filhas se abraçam lindamente,emocionadamente e... alegremente. Eles respiraram aliviados de que suas filhas os perdoaram e compreenderam no que fizeram por ela e pelo bem delas. No fundo,todo mundo saiu feliz nessa história. Depois dessa linda cena...

Amy: Pensaram que não íamos deixar de lado?!

Yoshiro: Que bom que compreenderam!

Sydney: Só foi dessa vez,hein?!

Anthony(rindo): Tá bom. Se é assim...

Yoshiro: Mas... se acontecer algo,nos liguem,tá?!

As duas: OK!

Anthony: Liguem mesmo,hein?!

Yoshiro: Eu nunca pensei,sabe?! Vocês e eles...

As duas: Ah...

Sydney: Isso chamamos de "coincidência".

Anthony: Sei que coincidência é essa...!

Sydney(rindo): Dá um tempo,pai!

Yoshiro: Infelizmente,temos que ir.

Sydney(abraçando): Ah não! Vocês não vão! Vão ficar mais um pouco.

Anthony: Filha,temos trabalho a fazer.

Sydney: Sei que trabalho é esse,pai.

Anthony: Engraçadinha!(eles começam a rir)

Amy: E vocês estão indo atrás... da coisa que matou as nossas mães?

Yoshiro: Estamos sim . Não vejamos a hora de encontrar.

Anthony: É verdade.

Amy: Se encontrar... o maldito,nos avisam pra que matarmos juntos!

Anthony: Tudo bem. Já tá marcado. Agora,vamos despedir deles,depois viemos aqui nos despedir de vocês,tá?!

As duas: OK!

Yoshiro: Vamos.

Os coroas vão se despedir dos irmãos e do Bobby.

Yoshiro: Estamos indo pessoal!

Bobby: Já?!

Anthony: Temos trabalho a fazer!

Bobby: Se é assim...

Yoshiro: E queríamos pedir desculpas....

Bobby: Não precisam fazer isso. Sei que passou na mente de vocês.

Anthony: Ainda por cima,confiamos na pessoa errada.

Yoshiro: É...

Bobby: Não se preocupem. Vocês são meus amigos e podem confiar em mim sempre.

Então,os abraçam o grande amigo carinhosamente. Depois disso,eles foram falar com os irmãos.

Anthony: Vocês... se cuidem,hein?!

Sam: Tudo bem.

Yoshiro: E cuidem bem das nossas garotas.

Dean: Deixem com a gente!

Anthony; Só não magoam elas. Se fizerem isso e ficarmos sabendo,vamos esquartejar vocês sem dó nem piedade.

Os irmãos se olham com uma cara de medo.

Anthony(rindo): É brincadeira!

Os irmãos (aliviados): Ah...

Dean: Que susto!

Anthony: Fiz isso para assustar,mesmo.

Yoshiro: Tony,você matar os meninos do coração?

Anthony: Não!

Yoshiro: Não liguem,meninos. Ele tem esse lado sem graça.

Sam: Agora sei quem a Syd puxou.

Anthony: Bem... agora temos que ir.

Dean: Vão em paz!

Nessa hora,os coroas dão um simples abraço nos irmãos. Depois disso,eles vão até as filas estavam. Se despedem com abraço fofo,pediram pra elas se cuidarem,e vice-versa! Antes de entrarem no carro, despedem de todos de longe.

Yoshiro: Tchau a todos!

Todos: Tchau!

Anthony: Tchau **Tango **e **Cash**!(entra no carro)

Os irmãos: **Tango **e **Cash** ?!(n/a: _Pra quem não sabe,"__Tango e Cash__" são dois personagens interpretados por __Sylvester Stallone __e __Kurt Russell.__ O filme se chama "__Tango & Cash: os vingadores__"_)

As meninas e o titio Bobby caem na risada nessa hora.

Yoshiro: Se cuidem.

Então,os coroas entram no carro e vão embora. As meninas acompanham a Chevette só com olhar,até que depois que viram o carro partir,viram ...

As duas: **LANDAU**!!!

Isso mesmo,minha gente,o carro das meninas. Quando viram o carro,deram pulos de alegria,uma delas foi em cima do capô,e encheu de beijos e com isso,os três mosquiteiros começam a rir daquela cena.

Depois...

Amy: Mas como você parou aqui,bebê?!(falando para o carro)

Bobby(aproximando): Foi o Sam que dirigiu até aqui.

Amy: Ah...

Sydney: Mas como ele fez isso?

Bobby: Ligação direta.

As duas: Aaaahhh tá!

Sydney: Se ele fez ligação direta....?

Amy: Ele destruiu o nosso carro!

Sydney: Filha de uma quenga!!!

Amy: Vou matar ele!!!

Bobby: Meninas,dá pra consertar. Tem que ficar calmas.

Sydney: Então,ele que arrume!! Aquele... destruidor de carros!

Bobby,querendo dar altas risadas,chama os irmãos para dar satisfação. Depois que ele contou tudo...

Dean: Sem neuras!Dá pra consertar.

Amy: O cacete! Nosso carro já era!!

Sam: Já era nada!

Amy: Como assim?

Dean vai até o carro,abre a porta e entra no carro e senta no banco do motorista,faz umas "gambiarras" loucas,depois que ele fez isso,pede as chaves do carro para elas,uma delas entrega as chaves pra ele. Quando ele liga o carro... _voilá!_ Consertou o carro! E quando ele ligou,ficou olhando pra cara delas,com olhar tipo "Sou demais,não é?!"

Depois disso...

Dean: E então?! Agora não está mais quebrado,garotas!(entrega as chave para uma delas,com uma cara de sacana)

Amy: Na próxima vez,não vai acontecer isso...

Sydney: Não vamos pedir ajuda pra ninguém. Porque sei como faz quando essa situação se repetir.

Sam: Hã?!

Amy: É que a Syd 'muito observadora. Com isso,aprende muito rápido.

Dean: Falando assim,até parece que ela é **Michael Scofield**!(**n/a:** _Michael Scofeild é um personagem da série "Prison Break",inteerpretado pelo lindíííííssimo Wentworth Miller_)

Sydney: O quê?! Michael Scofield?

Dean: É.

As duas (uma olha pra outra): Uuuuuhhhhh... Scofield.

Amy: Por ele,deixaria de ser caçadora.

Sydney: Por ele,deixaria de casar com **Justin Timberlake**. Ele não é lindo?

Amy: Ô se é... Jesus me abana!!!

Os irmãos: Querem parar?!

Sydney: Ui! Estão com ciúmes?!

As duas(uma olha pra outra):** OOOOEEEEE**!!!(**n/a:**_ tô vendo que estou fazendo escola com isso!!_)

Dean: Só falei que parecia,não precisava ir a fundo do assunto.

Sydney: Sei...

Bobby: O papo tá bom,mas tenho que ir...

Amy: Mas já!?

Bobby: Vida de caçador não é fácil!

Sydney(abraçando): Você não vai Fica mais um pouco!

Bobby(rindo): Mas tenho que ir mesmo. Vocês 4 se cuidem!

Todos: OK!

Bobby: Meninas,amei conhecer vocês.

Sydney: Falamos o mesmo,tio Bobby!

Bobby: E cuidem desses marmanjos!

Amy: Pode deixar!

Ela dá um abraço em cada um(**n/a:**_ê "sessão abraço" que não acaba mais!!_ ),depois disso,ele puxa o carro. Depois que ele foi embora...

Amy: Adorei ele.

Sydney: Eu também. Até que ele é bacana.

Sam: Gostei dos seus pais. Esqueci que eram bastante bacanas.

Dean: É verdade!

Amy: Ah bom... Tango e Cash!

As duas começam a rir.

Amy: Aonde ele resgatou isso?!

Dean: Ha-ha ! Tô morrendo de rir,engraçadinhas!

Sydney: Só não quero ver você subir em cima do capô e gritar :"**Adrian**!!!!".(elas caem na risada)(**n/a:** _ela falou isso porque,como disse,um dos personagens é o Sylvester Stallone,e ele fez o filme "Rocky"_)

Amy; Aliás... Sam lembra o **Kurt Russell,**né Syd?!

Sydney: É verdade. Lembra mesmo! Esse foi o melhor apelido que já ouvi!

Amy: Eu também.

Dean: Querem parar com piadinhas?!

Sydney: Tá bom,estressadinho!

Amy: A cara de vocês foi hilárias! Sinceramente!

Sam: Vocês são mau-caráteres,isso sim!

Sydney: Somos nada,anjinho! Achamos engraçado,só isso.

Sam: Sei...

Amy(olhando para o relógio):Bem... temos que ir.

Dean: Nossa! Já?!

Amy: É... Foi uma noite longa e uma manhã longa.

Sydney: É verdade.

Sam: Sinceramente.... vocês estão ficando velhas.

Amy: Não é você que está cheirando a fumaça!

Sam: Calma! Não precisa se estressar!

Amy: Você tá muito engraçadinho!

Sydney: Também,irmão de quem?!

Amy: Tem razão. Vamos,Syd?!

Sydney: Vamos!

Sam: Amy!

Amy: O que foi?

Sam: Posso falar com você?

Sydney(disfarçando): Tô te esperando no carro,amiga.

Dean: Vou ficar.

Sam não fala nada,só olha pra cara dele com uma cara...

Dean: OK! Tô te esperando no carro.

Depois que ele saiu de perto....

Amy: E então,o que queria falar comigo?

Sam:Quando vi aquele incêndio naquela casa,pensei que tinha te perdido,pensei que tinha até uma... maldição. Mas quando vi você entrando... é como tivesse ganhado uma segunda chance,sabe?!

Amy: Sei o que você quis dizer. Mas só foi um susto,nada mais.

Sam: Na próxima vez,não me dá esse susto,hein?!

Amy: Tadinho! Tá bom, não vou mais dar esse susto,tá?!

Sam: Tá bom!

Os dois se abraçam e rola um certo... clima entre eles. Até que... que... que...

Sam: Posso te falar uma coisa?

Amy: Pode.

Sam: Eu nunca senti nada assim... como sinto por você!

Amy: Nossa! Quer saber?Eu também nunca me sentir assim.

Nessa hora,os dois dão um longo e fofo beijo(oooowww!!!). E ficou essa linda cena por muito tempo. Enquanto isso, Sydney a espera encostada em seu Landau,quando ela menos espera,aparece o sr. Smith(*risos*)

Sydney: O que você quer aqui?

Dean: Você não quer a minha companhia?

Sydney: Pra quem queria ficar de vela...

Dean: Você adora rir da minha cara,né?!

Sydney: Aliás...** ADOOOOOOOOOROOOOO**!!!

Dean: Você é uma mau-caráter! Isso sim.

Sydney: Sou nada! Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Dean: Pode.

Sydney: Você pensou que eu tinha morrido?

Dean: Pra falar a verdade,sim. Pensei que tudo o que rolou entre a gente foi tudo pelo ralo e que... nunca ia encontrar outra garota,como você. Pensei que você tinha ido pra sempre. E quando te vi entrando no casebre,pensei que fosse um tipo de milagre,sabe?!

Sydney: Uau! Si o que você quis dizer. Mas sou como vaso ruim: não quebro!

Dean: É. Tô vendo.

Sydney: Não é por nada mas... demos um baita susto em vocês.

Dean: E como! Promete que nunca mais vai dar esses sutos?

Sydney(levando ma mão direita no peito e levantando a mão esquerda): Eu prometo!

Os dois começam a rir.

Sydney: Acho que quem sofreu mais com isso foi meu pai e o tio Shiro.

Dean: Pior que foi. Ficaram bastantes arrasados.

Sydney: Até imagino como eles ficaram. Só de pensar,fiquei até com pena.

Dean: Eu não sabia que você tinha esse lado sentimental!

Sydney: Claro que eu tenho! Posso até ser meio maluquinha,mas tenho sentimentos.

Dean: Bom saber disso. Eu nunca me envolvi com alguém... como estou com você!

Sydney: Nossa! Quer saber? Eu também nunca pensei estar assim... envolvida.

Nessa hora,os dois se olham profundamente e lindamente(viu? tudo com "ente" no final!!!). Com isso... os dois... acabam se beijando (oooooooeeeeee²!!!). Essa linda cena ficou por muito tempo. E enquanto isso,com o casal 20(depois daquela linda cena)...

Amy: Acho que minha amiga e seu irmão estão nos esperando.

Sam: Acho que não. Acho que eles estão meio... "ocupados".

Amy: "Ocupados"? Ah... tá! Agora entendi!

Sam(rindo): Quem diria... aqueles dois.

Amy: É verdade.

Sam: E... quando vamos nos encontrar?

Amy: É mesmo. Mas tenho uma ideia.

Sam: E qual seria?

Amy: Vamos falar com o Sr. e a Sra. Smith sobre a minha idéia.

Sam: Mas... que ideia?

Os dois vão até o Sr.e a Sra. Smith estavam,mas eles estavam no maior amasso,ainda.

Depois que chegam lá...

Amy(pigarreando) Poderia dar um minutinho?

Sydney: O que é agora?

Dean: O que a **Lana Lang** e o **Clark Kent **querem agora?

Amy: Converdar,ora! Deixem isso pra mais tarde!

Sydney: Sobre o quê?

Sam: Ela teve uma ideia.

Dean: E qual seria?

Amy: Bem... tive a idéia de que.. nós 4 caçarmos juntos.

Sydney: Mas a gente já faz isso,Amy.

Amy: Eu sei,só que diferente. Tipo: irmos juntos para a mesma cidade.

Os três:Juntos?

Amy: É. Juntos!

Sydney: Como a Turma do Scooby-Doo?

Amy: É. Como a Turma do Scooby-Doo!

Dean: Então... compramos uma Van,pintamos de verde e azul,adotamos um cachorro e chamamos de Scooby-Doo e...

Sam: Chega,Dean!

Dean: Mas é verdade que estou falando.

Sydney: Eu gostei da ideia.

Amy: Meninos?

Sam: Achei legal.

Dean: Puxa-saco!

Amy: O que você acha,garanhão?

Dean: Achei... legal a ideia.

Amy: Sabi que ia concordar comigo,rapaz! Então,vamos?

Sam: Para aonde?

Sydney: Para uma nova cidade atrás de uma nova caçada!

Sam: Ora,vamos!

Dean: Demorô!

Então o nosso querido quarteto entram em seus carros e caem na estrada,mas dessa vez... **JUNTOS**!

No caminho...

Sydney: Essa foi uma caçada e tanto.

Amy: Eu que diga! Mas foi muito cansativa,também.

Sydney: Concordo. Já teve caçadas assim,mas essa... bateu recorde. O bom é que deu tudo certo.

Amy: É verdade. Reencontramos os nossos pais,aos trancos e barrancos,deu tudo verto na nossa relação com eles,conhecemos aliados,ganhamos dois "guarda-costas"(**n/a: **_só falta a Sydney dá uma de Whitney Houston,aí ninguém merecia...aff's!!_). Mas falta alguma coisa...

Sydney: O que?

Amy: Dar uma lição na Bela.

Sydney: É mesmo. Cedo ou tarde ela vai estar em nossas mãos.

Amy: Tomara,amiga.

Depois disso,rola um certo silêncio no ar,até que uma delas liga o rádio que tocava uma música bastante conhecida por elas.

Sydney: **James Morrison**?

Amy: É. Por quê?

Sydney: Pensei que você ia colocar aquelas bandas japonesas.

Amy: Por que vocÊ você falou isso?

Sydney: Pô! Agora que eu treinei meu japonês pra cantar junto?!Você é uma estraga-prazeres!

Amy(rindo): Mas é bom mudar um pouco.

Sydney: É.

As duas voltaram a ficar quietas,só ouvindo a música. Mas do nada,uma olha pra outra começam a cantar um trecho da música.

"_'_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright,  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try,  
Please give me something,  
'Cause someday I might call you from my heart,

But it might me a second too late,  
And the words I could never say  
Gonna come out anyway. "

Enquanto elas estão embaladas com a música,os irmãos ficam conversando.

Dean: Quem diria que terminaríamos esse caso.

Sam: Foi muito demorado mesmo._  
_Dean: Mas com isso ganhamos _bônus_.

Sam: Bônus?!

Dean: É,maninho! As garotas...

Sam(rindo): Tinha que ser você mesmo!

Dean: Mas não é verdade?!

Sam: Vamos dizer que sim...

Dean: Sabia que ia concordar comigo.

Sam: Mas não vale se gabar,hein?!

Dean: Ha-ha! O que será que está rolando no carro das meninas?

Sam: Sei lá,passa do lado só pra ver.

Dean: Falô!

Então,o carro que eles estavam passa do lado do carro em que as garotas estavam. Quando eles passam do lado,vê as duas cantando e rindo,e com isso,eles caem na risada com a cena.

Sam(rindo): Essas duas ,hein?!

Dean(rindo): Doidinhas,não acha?!

Sam: São. Mas no fundo... são incríveis!

Dean: É... São mesmo!

E foi assim o caminho deles na estrada. Aos trancos e barrancos,o caso foi concluído,graças a nossa querida **LIGA DA JUSTIÇA**. Agora o nosso querido quarteto resolveram caçar juntos,será que vai dar certo? Pelo jeito,vai sim! E será que as nossas heroínas vão conseguir dar um troco em Bela? Veremos nas próximas caçadas....

**FIM**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A ¹:** _Esse capítulo é looooongo,não?! Levei uma semana para escrever mais uma semana para digitar. Isso parece uma novela mexicana,né?! E com isso,tive umas ideias musicais... para o casal 20,escolhi..... "__**With Arms Wide Open**__",do __**Creed**__. Essa música é muito linda e combinou muito com eles,o link está aqui,só juntar os espaços: http:/ /w ww.4 shar m/fil e/42 094390/1 3d96 d90/C ree d_-_Wi th_A rms_ Wi de_Ope n.h tml ?s= 1 . _

_Agora... pro __**Sr.**__ e a __**Sra. Smith**__,posso confessar que foi difícil, mas por enquanto, escolhi "__**My All**__", da __**Mariah Carey**__, o link: http: //ww w.2sh /file/4731838 /165bbc70/Billb oa rd_Top_100_-_19 98_-_017 _-_M a riah_ C arey_-_My_Al l.h tm l ._

_Vocês estão doidinhos pra saber qual a música que as meninas dançaram,né?! Mas eu vou dizer, foi "__**I Don't Need A Man**__", não achei o link da música,mas achei o link do vídeo delas dançando,aqui(juntar os espaços): __h tt p:/ /w w __ tube.c om/wa tc h?v= aj_b Nb Qf__ Yh o ._

_E a música que as meninas cantam no carro, "__**You Give Me Something**__",do fofíssimo __**James Morrison**__,o link está aqui: __http://ww__ w.4 sha m/file/880900 14/a2 96408 e/01 _-_Yo u_ give_me_so me thing_-_Ja m es_Mo rriso m l?s =1 ._

**N/A²: **_Queria agradecer a tds que leem a minha fic. Obrigada de coração. Tô deixando essa fic como uma marquinha minha. Espero que tenham gostado,agradeço demais,mesmo. Valeu para aqueles que mandam reviews,que me deram a maior força,aos que acompanharam,enfim..._

_É triste deixar,mas fazer o quê?! É o jeito(*risos*)!! Esperem a próxima fic,que... acho que vai ser demais,como essa. E se vcs morrerem de saudades, leem de novo... e de novo... e de novo!!_

_Bjs no coração de cada um que leram,acompanharam essa maravilhosa fic!!!_

**FUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII!!!.....**


End file.
